Darkness Love
by Lussy62
Summary: Clarke vient d'emménager dans la petite ville de Borval au Sud Est des Etats-Unis. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce déménagement changerait à ce point sa vie. Qui est cette jeune femme au regard perçant ? Que veulent dire tous ces rêves ? Et cette soif soudaine de sang ? (CLEXA)
1. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

Le monde n'a pas toujours était tel qu'il est aujourd'hui. Bien avant ma naissance, une race dite supérieur était remontée des ténèbres pour envahir notre monde et nous soumettre à sa volonté. Cette race était celle des vampires. Les vampires sont des êtres à moitié humains, à moitié démon, se nourrissant du sang des mortels pour assurer leur survie. A cette époque les hommes ne pouvaient sortir de chez eux sans craindre de tomber sur un de ces monstres qui leur ôteraient toute forme de vie. Le monde était devenu destruction, peur et sang.

Ainsi, durant des centaines d'années, les vampires semèrent la terreur aux quatre coins du globe, détruisant toute forme de vie sur leurs passages. Qui conque leur résistait était châtié, qui conque se soumettait était transformé alimentant alors leur armée. Personne n'était apte à se battre contre eux, trop fort, trop rusé, des hommes tentèrent de lever une armée mais en vain. Durant des années, nombreux furent les hommes qui moururent au combat dans le seul but d'éliminer la race des vampires. Le soleil avait laissé place à la noirceur de la nuit, et tous vivaient dans la peur d'être découvert. Car en effet, les vampires étaient devenus la nouvelle espèce dominante. Nous n'étions plus que des animaux en cage, attendant notre tour pour être dégustés lors d'un repas ou, pire encore, lors d'un festin. Mais un jour, alors que tous avaient perdu espoir, les vampires disparairent petit à petit laissant alors à l'homme le pouvoir de ressurgir. Pendant combien de temps ? Ca nous l'ignorons encore, mais quelque chose me dit, que ce retour ne devrait plus tarder.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Le déménagement

**_Chapitre 1_**

 _Le déménagement._

Ma mère avait insisté pour que nous déménagions dans cette petite bourgade de province peuplée d'à peine cinq cents habitants. Cette charmante petite ville au attrait bien que limité se faisait appelé Borval. Nous étions au début des vacances scolaires et je me retrouvée dans une nouvelle ville où je ne connaissais personnes hors mis ma mère, et mon petit frère Jack âgé de douze ans. Nous n'avions seulement que quatre ans d'écart et pourtant nous ne nous comprenions pas. Un fossé nous séparait sans qu'aucun de nous ne veuille le franchir. Je m'étais habituée à ma vie de solitaire, je vivais comme une fille unique dans cette famille qui, malgré l'image qu'elle renvoyait, partait un peu plus chaque jour en fumée.

\- « Clarke, tu veux bien mettre ce carton dans la cuisine ! »

Tel un robot pré programmé j'obéissais à cet ordre sans rechigner, sans pour autant montrer un quel conque intérêt dans cette tâche. J'étais contre ce déménagement, j'étais contre cette ville, et ce n'était pas en montrant de la joie que je ferai passer mon message. Pour la première fois de mon existence, je me sentais incomprise, j'avais comme l'impression d'étouffer. Mon frère quant à lui, arborait un sourire parfait et des étincelles dans ses yeux bleus. Il y en avait au moins un qui trouvait une bonne raison d'être ici.

\- « Quand vas-tu ouvrir ta galerie maman ? »

\- « La semaine prochaine si tout va pour le mieux. Tu pourras venir avec moi si tu veux Jack, on passera devant ta nouvelle école et tu pourrais prendre connaissance des lieux. »

\- « Ca me ferait plaisir »

\- « Et toi Clarke, quand penses-tu ? »

\- « Hum comment ? »

\- « Ca te dirait de venir avec ton frère faire un tour des horizons ? »

\- « Pourquoi pas, je ne rien à faire de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais des amis ici ! »

Sans ajouter un mot, je pris le dernier carton sur lequel était marqué au marqueur rouge « chambre d'Clarke » et me dirigea vers ma chambre.

Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais pour ma part, le seul endroit dans lequel je me sens bien dans ma maison c'est ma chambre. J'y passe le plus clair de mon temps, j'écoute de la musique, je lis, je tchatche et parfois même il m'arrive d'écrire. Rien de plus banale pour une fille de seize ans. C'est mon espace, le seul endroit où je peux interdire l'accès à qui ne le mérite pas.

Que vais-je pouvoir faire durant ces deux semaines de vacances obligatoires, sortir ? Il n'en ait pas question ! Pour que l'on me regarde comme une bête curieuse, comme la nouvelle du village…non merci…je préfère encore rester ici.

Le lendemain fut assez pénible. Je fus réveillée par le bruit d'une voiture qui roulait à toute allure sans faire attention à ce qui s'appellent « panneaux de signalisation ». Etre réveillée n'est pas ce qui m'insupporte le plus, mais être réveillée si tôt alors que rien d'intéressant n'est prévu aujourd'hui, ça oui, je ne le supporte pas.

Heureusement pour moi, ma mère s'était arrangée avec les anciens propriétaires afin que nous ayons la connexion à Internet dès notre arrivée.

« Bonjour ! »

\- « Bonjour ma chérie, tu es bien matinale aujourd'hui, bien dormi ? »

\- « On peut mieux faire »

Sans lui lancer un seul regard je pris le paquet de céréales.

\- « Tu comptes faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Jack est déjà dehors, il compte faire un tour dans les alentours avec son vélo. Tu pourrais faire de même ! »

\- « Non merci, très peu pour moi et puis j'ai quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui. »

\- « Et quoi donc ? »

\- « Installer l'ordinateur et retrouver ce que j'aime appeler la civilisation…tu sais mes anciens amis qui heureusement pour eux ont pu rester dans cette magnifique ville qu'étais la notre »

\- « Je vois, écoute Clarke… »

\- « Non maman je sais ce que tu vas dire, si mon père n'avait pas était aussi étroit d'esprit on n'en serait pas là, mais ce n'est pas le cas alors je dois me faire à la situation. Je veux bien m'y faire mais ne me demande pas de l'accepter car j'en serais incapable ! »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je pris la direction des escaliers et de la salle de bain.

Mon meilleur ami, Alex un passionné d'informatique, avait pris plusieurs fois le temps de m'expliquer comment fonctionne un ordinateur ce qui me permit d'arriver à mes fins plus rapidement que prévu.

 _Connexion en cour…_ Que Dieu bénisse Internet.

C'est bien ma veine, personne de connecté, ils sont sûrement tous au lac ou au Kicks. Le Kicks était notre lieu de rendez-vous, notre lieu de débauche. On passait le plus claire de notre temps entre le Kicks et le lac qui bordait les rives de mon ancienne ville. Y a-t-il au moins un endroit semblable ici ? Pourrais-je au moins espérer retrouver un semblant de familiarité en trouvant un lieu qui me corresponde, où je pourrais méditer sans avoir peur d'être dérangée ? Faut-il encore que je sorte de ces quatre murs et faut-il encore que j'ai le courage d'affronter la réalité. Je me retrouvais donc recroquevillé sur moi-même à méditer sur mon futur à Borval. Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, le temps défila devant mes yeux et l'heure de dîner sonna. Tout en traînant les pieds dans les escaliers, j'entendais mon frère raconter ses découvertes.

« J'ai vu une maison, on dirait qu'elle est hantée »

\- « Hantée ? » Renchérie ma mère.

\- « Je t'assure, lugubre, sombre ! J'ai même eut des frissons quand je me suis arrêté devant, c'était très bizarre on aurait dit qu'elle était abandonnée mais en même temps habitée. J'ai cru voir une ombre à l'une des fenêtres encore intacte. »

\- « Dans ce cas, je préférerais que tu n'y retournes pas, qui sait le genre de personnes qui peut s'amuser à traîner là bas. »

\- « A part des paysans je ne vois pas ! » M'amusais-je à répondre.

Un blanc s'installa, mon frère me fusillant du regard et ma mère fit bouger sa tête dans un signe de saturation. Cependant, un sourire fit surface sur son joli visage et tout en se tournant vers moi elle me demanda :

\- « Et toi ma chérie, ta journée s'est bien passée ? »

\- « Pas vraiment, personne n'était connecté, ils étaient sûrement tous entrain de traîner au lac ou mieux encore au Kicks. » _Pendant que moi je pourrissais ici petit à petit…_

\- « Bah demain tu pourras peut-être leur parler »

\- « Espérons. »

Le dîner se termina sans autre incident, je ne pris même plus la parole. Mon frère quant a lui prit une joie immense, je pouvais la voir dans son regard, à diriger la conversation. Je ne l'écoutais pas, j'avais l'esprit ailleurs, je revoyais défiler devant mes yeux les quelques mois qui ont précédé notre départ. Et je m'en voulais d'en vouloir à ma mère pour la situation dans laquelle nous étions aujourd'hui. Elle n'y était pour rien, je le sais car le seul responsable était celui que j'aimais autrefois appeler papa, et pourtant je n'arrive pas à ne pas lui en vouloir.

Mon père nous avait abandonné sans aucune raison du jour au lendemain, enfin aucune raison… il nous expliqua quelques mois plus tard qu'il s'était épris d'une de ses collègues et qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas suivre ses pulsions. Pulsion ! Et quand n'est-il de l'amour dans tout cela ? Quand n'est-il de la famille ? Toute ces instituions balayées en un rien de temps par un homme qui préfère sa liberté d'action à sa vie de famille. Ma mère en avait été anéantis et moi déchu de mes belles illusions. Pourtant, sans vouloir vraiment y croire, ils s'étaient donnés une nouvelle chance. Ma mère affectée par une mutation pris une maison avec nous à Borval **,** tandis que mon père restait dans son appartement non loin d'ici.

Ma mère et mon frère attendaient avec impatience ce week-end car mon père viendra le passer avec nous comme ils l'avaient convenu. Moi, cette pseudo réconciliation sonnait faux et je n'arrive pas à y croire réellement. Seul le temps nous dira qui avait raison, est-ce moi et ma vision de la réalité, ou mon frère et ma mère avec leur deuxième chance.

Cependant je ne peux m'empêcher de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute, d'ailleurs ne dit-on pas que tout le monde à le droit à une deuxième chance ?

Mon père ? Un grand sujet de conversation au vertu thérapeutique mais aussi philosophique. Je ne sais plus quoi en penser ni même comment me comporter dès que l'on aborde ce sujet. Est-ce que je l'aime encore ? Est-ce que je le hais ? Peut-on seulement haïr une personne qui nous a donné la vie, qui s'est occupée de nous durant plusieurs années ? J'aimerai croire en le fait que haïr mon père soit une chose des plus évidente, et pourtant je ressens au fond de moi comme de l'amour qui ne cesse de vouloir me rappeler qui il est, ce qu'il a fait pour moi et ce qu'il fera sans doute encore. Mais la peine, la trahison, la détresse dans laquelle je me suis retrouvée par sa faute ne cesse de hanter mes nuits.

Je me revois au tour de cette table, le visage meurtri de mes larmes qui ne cessaient de couler sur mon visage en apprenant la sinistre vérité. Comment pourrais-je lui pardonner ?

« Clarke, ma chérie ça ne va pas ? »

Avec toute ces interrogations j'en avais oublié le dîner et par conséquent mon frère et ma mère.

\- « Très bien maman, si tu le veux bien je vais aller me coucher »

\- « Maintenant mais il n'est que 20h30 et tu es en vacances »

\- « Je suis fatiguée, bonne nuit à demain »

Plus les secondes passaient plus la distance qui me séparait de ma chambre me paru être une éternité. Me vautrant littéralement sur le dos au milieu de mon lit, je me mis à penser à ce que devait faire les autres, ma bande comme j'aimais l'appeler. Sont-ils encore au Lac ? Non vu l'heure ils sont sûrement autour d'une bonne bière pression comme c'est si bien le faire Andy. Andy était le barman du Kicks, il avait à peine vingt et un an et petit à petit il s'était introduit dans notre cercle d'amis. N'allait pas croire qu'il nous incitait à boire ni même qu'il nous faisait des réductions, ce n'est pas du tout son genre. Mais à notre époque, ce serait se voiler la face que de ne pas admettre que la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui aime l'alcool. Autrefois les anciennes générations préféraient le cannabis, la cigarette, la cocaïne etc.…Nous, nous nous contentons d'un peu d'alcool dans le sang pour nous sentir vivant. Cependant, ce serait mentir que de ne pas avouer que j'ai déjà touché ne serait au moins une fois lors d'une soirée à la clope et au cannabis. Qui dans ce bas monde peut jurer devant Dieu de sa sainteté ? Nous avons tous des vis cachés, des désirs refoulés, des actes inavouables qui viennent bercer nos nuits de leurs doux chants mélodieux et qui, au levé du soleil, nous rappel un peu plus qui nous sommes sur cette Terre. L'alcool dans mon sang me fait sentir différente, j'en ressens les effets des la première goûte offerte à mes lèvres. Tel un poison je sens le liquide descendre dans ma gorge et venir s'éparpiller dans mon corps en m'offrant une poussé d'adrénaline. C'est si bon, si frais, si excitant que je ne pourrais m'en passer.

Et pourtant depuis que je suis ici je n'ai pas bu une seule goûte d'un de ces magnifiques breuvages. Je suis clin, une gentille petite fille propre sur elle qui regarde passer le temps à travers ses fenêtres. Mon Dieu que c'est pathétique de vivre ainsi. Si seulement j'avais des amis, au moins une personne avec qui je pourrais étendre ma soif d'aventure.

Le soleil vient de se coucher, je sens venir en moi une nouvelle crise d'insomnie. Je l'ai toujours dis, je suis faite pour le monde de la nuit, les ténèbres m'ont toujours attirés et je les entends parfois m'appeler.

 _Clarke, Clarke…c'est moi Clarke.._

 _Qui moi ?_

 _Viens j'ai besoin de toi_

 _De moi ?_

 _Toi seule peux nous aider, je t'en prie rejoints moi_

 _Mais où ?_

 _En Enfer !_

Dans un bond de frayeur j'ouvris les yeux. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Mais quel rêve ! Cette voix qui semblait si triste, et celle pleine de rage et de haine qui m'invitait en Enfer. Des voix bien distinctes et si différentes. Qu'est ce que cela signifie ?

Le reste de ma nuit se fit sans encombre, je n'ai plus rêvé de cette voix si étrange qui m'avais appelé. J'aurai aimé en parler à quelqu'un mais le problème était, à qui ? Ma mère qui me prendrait sans doute pour une folle et qui me dirait que ce n'étais qu'un rêve. Mon frère, à qui je n'adresse la parole que pour dire bonjours et bonne nuit, non merci. Sans en avoir réellement envie, j'allais devoir garder cette histoire pour moi toute seule. Malgré la meilleure volonté du monde, cette voix restée bien ancrée dans mon esprit.

Pourquoi est-ce que cela m'obstine tant, j'ai déjà fait de drôles de rêves au par avant mais aucun n'avait eut une telle ampleur sur moi. Peut-être à cause de cette voix, elle semblait si réelle. Un peu plus et j'aurai pu sentir les flammes de l'Enfer se poser sur ma peau. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à cela et me concentrer sur la rentrée qui approche.

En effet, plus que deux jours et je devrais affronter le monde réel et non plus celui des rêves. Je n'avais toujours pas quitté ma maison à l'exception d'une fois où j'avais accompagné ma mère à sa nouvelle galerie.

Ma mère était conservatrice, elle avait lancé sa propre galerie d'art à Newkert notre ancienne ville et comptait en ouvrir une nouvelle ici à Borval. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris en quoi consistait son travail, si ce n'est qu'elle entreposait des vieilleries dans ses locaux, les exposaient et quelque fois les vendaient. Pourtant, même si cela n'avait pas l'air d'être très intéressant ni même excitant, elle semblait y tenir beaucoup et je devais au moins admettre cela. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de savoir ce qu'il veut faire dans sa vie.

Moi par exemple je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ai bien sur quelques idées qui traînent à droite à gauche mais rien de très concret. Il m'arrive parfois de m'imaginer en hôtesse de l'air, ainsi je pourrais voyager comme bon me semble, puis la seconde d'après je me vois chef d'entreprise couvert d'obligations, de paperasses mais d'argent également, et pour finir il m'arrive aussi de me voir en simple ouvrière d'usine, obligée de trimer chaque matin pour nourrir sa famille regrettant à chaque seconde qui passe de ne pas avoir assez travailler à l'école pour avoir un travail un peu plus généreux et agréable. Mais le futur me fait peur et je n'aime pas trop m'éterniser sur le sujet.

J'ai peur car je n'arrive pas à me projeter vers cet inconnu qu'est l'avenir. Qui peut savoir ce qui nous attend ? Ce dont demain sera fait ? A quoi bon programmer quelque chose si demain matin en sortant de la rue je peux me faire écraser par un semi remorque ou mourir d'une crise cardiaque à cause de mon abus de tabac dans le passé. Pourquoi donc devrais-je perdre du temps à mon construire un avenir alors qu'il suffit d'un incident pour le balayer tel un coup de vent faisait tomber le château de carte qui représente mon existence.

On pourrait croire que je suis défaitiste que je ne suis guère optimiste ou bien encore que je broie du noir. C'est vrai, il m'arrive de ne plus croire en rien, de trouver la vie fade et d'en vouloir à ma mère de m'avoir mis au monde. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'aime pas la vie. J'aime vivre, j'aime rire, j'aime pleurer, j'aime le chocolat, j'aime l'odeur du blé fraîchement coupé, j'aime la pluie, j'aime regarder les nuages et leurs donné des formes…J'aime tout simplement vivre dans le sens littéral et non pas sous son sens matérialiste.

Toutes ces belles choses que l'on nous vend à nous pauvre mortel ne m'intéresse guère. Je trouve que le monde est si beau que l'on n'a pas besoin d'autre chose que la nature pour être heureux. D'ailleurs l'homme invente un peu plus chaque jour des objets et l'un d'eux finira pas nous tuer sans que l'on ne s'en rende compte. Prenons par exemple l'énergie nucléaire, quelle belle invention ! Qui de nos jours peut encore mettre le nucléaire sur un pied d'estale. Prenons l'exemple de Tchernobyl et de tous ces pauvres gens qui sont mort dans le seul but d'améliorer notre existence. Pensons également à toutes ces personnes qui aujourd'hui encore après plus de vingt ans souffrent des conséquences du nuage toxique qui s'est étendu. L'évolution technologie pour moi, cela ressemble plus à une évolution grotesque vers la mort. D'ailleurs ne sommes-nous pas entrain de payer le prix pour toutes nos belles évolutions marketing ? La planète se meurt un peu plus à chaque heure et personne ne semble prendre cela bien au sérieux. Enfin, certains essayent je l'admets, mais pour que cela fonctionne il faudrait un engagement mondial et immédiat et ce n'est pas demain que sonnera à notre porte l'heure de la véritable évolution.

Décidé à terminer cette journée qui a mal commencé, je me lève du bon pied et descend prendre mon petit déjeuner. Ce que je déteste par-dessus tout c'est de me réveiller et d'entamer une journée par une longue réflexion philosophique sur ma triste existence qui ne mène nulle part. Hors c'est exactement ce que je viens de faire et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à mon futur. Que ferais-je dans dix ans ?

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je suis la première levée, il faut croire que tout le monde a décidé de faire une grasse matinée, tout le monde sauf moi. En mangeant mon bol de céréales je me remémore mon rêve. J'ai beau y mettre tout la bonne volonté du monde je n'arrive pas à distinguer la voix. Elle ne m'est pas familière et semble être celle d'un garçon, un jeune homme en l'occurrence. Un inconnu qui me parle dans mes rêves, de plus en plus étrange. Est-ce moi qui devient étrange ou est-ce cette ville qui m'influence ? C'est la première fois de ma vie qu'une chose pareille m'arrive. Enfin, je ferai mieux de ne plus y prêter attention et de penser à autre chose. L'anniversaire de maman n'est plus qu'à quelques semaines et je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais lui acheter. J'avais pensé à un joli tableau vu il y a peu dans une vitrine du centre ville mais elle ne me laissera sûrement pas y aller toute seule même si j'ai mon permis depuis deux mois.

Il va donc falloir que je sorte en ville et que je découvre enfin mon nouveau centre ville et ses boutiques. C'est décidé cette après midi je sors faire du shopping.

Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que Borval était comment dire, si petite mais si bien remplie. En effet pour une petite ville, le centre commercial était des plus convenables. Bien sur aucune de mes boutiques préférées ne s'y trouvait mais j'ai tout de même repéré quelques boutiques intéressantes. Notamment une qui vendait des objets de décorations.

Je n'avais jamais vu une boutique aussi sublime. L'intérieur était parsemé de fleures magnifiques, un style très exotique pour tout vous dire. Les étagères étaient en bois massif, un éclairage tamisé, un parfum de fleure de vanille embaumé toute la pièce. Je m'y sentais sereine, heureuse. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, les décorations à vendre venaient des quatre coins de la terre. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts, le style africain très populaire à une époque, le style indien mais aussi chinois voire japonais et même le style européen. Bref, un éventail de choix s'offrait à moi.

Le plus impressionnant dans cette boutique était que chaque style de décoration avait son coin de la pièce et sa propre décoration et installation propre à celui-ci. Par exemple, au fond à gauche se trouvaient les objets de décoration chinoise. Et bien figurez-vous que les objets étaient placés sur des étagères en bois de couleur très sombre, le tout sur un mur blanc cassé sur lequel on voyait se dessiner des symboles chinois mais aussi des ombres chinoises. Le coin de cette pièce était éclairé par des réverbères en papier de formes rondes et très colorés comme on en trouve lors du carnaval chinois. Ainsi comme je le disais, cette boutique était des plus impressionnante. Je ne pouvais que trouver mon bonheur.

Je me mis donc en quête du cadeau parfait pour ma maman. J'hésitais entre une reproduction de Bouddha ou un tableau représentant le yin et le yang. Après mure réflexion j'opta pour le n'était que trois heures de l'après midi et l'idée même de rentrer chez moi ne m'enchanté pas. Je pris donc la route du lycée afin d'en avoir un aperçu avant le jour fatidique.

Arrivée devant le bâtiment, une jeunne femme attendait devant la porte d'entrée. Je ne l'avais jamais vu au par avant, encore aurait-il fallut que je sorte de ma tanière. Elle me fixa d'un regard perçant, un petit rictus sur les lèvres. A peine ai-je fais un pas pour m'en approcher qu'elle avait disparu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette femme m'intriguait. J'avais comme l'impression étrange de l'avoir déjà rencontré alors qu'il ne m'est jamais arrivé d'oublier un visage. Mais ses yeux, d'un vert perçant et ses lèvres rouges comme le sang ne m'était pas inconnus. Sans même lui avoir adressé un mot, je me sentais fébrile sous son regard. Pourquoi était-elle partie si vite ?

Sans avoir vraiment le cœur à cela, je me remis à ma tâche d'observation. Quand bien même Borval était une petite ville, elle ne cessait de m'étonner. Ce lycée avait l'air plus grand que mon ancien. D'ici je pouvais vaguement distinguer un terrain de football américain ainsi qu'une piscine. C'était donc une école sportive.

Je me mis en route vers ma maison, de toute façon je verrai mieux le jour J.  
Durant toute la soirée, le visage de cet homme hanta mes pensées. Cela ne m'était jamais arrivée au par avant. Comment un inconnu pouvait-il s'introduire aussi facilement dans ma vie, dans mes pensées même les plus intimes ?

 _Clarke, Clarke…c'est moi Clarke...N'est pas peur je ne te ferai pas de mal_

 _Qui est-ce ?_

 _Ce n'est rien mon enfant, laisse-toi aller, laisse-toi aller à ta vraie nature_

 _Mais où suis-je ?_

 _Chut ne parle pas, bois ça…_

 _Qu'est-ce que s'est ?_

 _Du sang !_

Oh mon Dieu quelle horreur ! Encore un rêve mais quel rêve, j'ai rêvé de sang ? Non pas de sang d'animaux mais bel est bien de sang humain. Je suis entrain de devenir folle, oui c'est cela, non mais rêver de boire du sang… quelle personne normale peut se mettre à rêver de chose pareille ?

Oh oui… mais qu'est-ce que s'était bon, cette force, cette puissance qui a traversé mon corps lorsque mes lèvres ont goûté à ce nectar de jouvence. Un léger goût métallique et une pointe d'épice, je sens encore le goût dans ma bouche et la sensation d'écoulement dans ma gorge. Comment une chose aussi répugnante peut-elle être aussi bonne.

Je ne suis définitivement pas normale ! Comment puis-je penser cela du sang ? Boire du sang devrait me paraître ignoble et je me trouve là entrain d'en venter les mérites. Il faut que je me change l'esprit, une bonne douche devrait faire l'affaire.

Je me suis trompée, la douche ne fait qu'empirer la situation. La chaleur de l'eau sur mon corps me brûle la peau, et je me surprends cependant à frissonner. Je frissonne non pas de froid mais bel est bien de plaisir. Je ne peux m'empêcher de passer ma langue sur mes lèvres, de me remémorer cette scène dans la tête.

Si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière, je prendrais le temps d'apprécier ce goût si exceptionnel. L'eau sur mon corps continuait de tomber, tandis que plongé dans mes pensées je me remémorais mon dernier rêve, et sans que je ne m'en rende compte un visage se dessina. Etait-ce enfin le visage de la personne qui me parler dans mes songes. Au fur et à mesure que la vapeur embaumé mon corps, les traits devenaient de plus en plus fin. J'aperçu un nez, une bouche puis les yeux.

Dans un sursaut je sortis de la douche et m'enroula dans une serviette. C'est impossible… comment est-ce que cela a pu se produire ? Je ne le connais même pas ! Quelques frissons continuaient de parcourir mon corps, mais ce n'était plus des frissons de plaisir, mais bel est bien des frissons de terreurs, car oui, je l'avais reconnu. Ce visage angélique aux lèvres rouges comme le sang, au regard perçant …ma belle inconnue.

* * *

Bonjour à tous,

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à me faire un retour afin que je puisse répondre à vos questions et m'améliorer...A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre...

PS : pas de Lexa pour le moment mais ne vous en faite pas...elle arrive ^^


	3. Chapitre 2 - Les solitaires

**_Nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_**

 ** _Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont rajouté à leur favoris ou qui me suivent désormais dans cette aventure qu'est la fanfiction._**

 ** _Merci également à elominnie pour sa review...j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira toujours autant !_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ce qui vous plait ou ce qui dérange...cette histoire est mon histoire mais aussi la votre...encore merci pour cet accueil et à très bientôt ;)_**

* * *

 _Les solitaires_

Je n'ai pas repensé à mon rêve ni à cette inconnue de la journée. Malgré une envie plus que pesante de mon esprit à vouloir me la rappeler à chaque minute, je fis en sorte de m'occuper. D'ailleurs d'autres problèmes venaient empiéter sur ma vie. En effet, depuis le déménagement je n'ai pas réussi à prendre ou à avoir des nouvelles de mes amis de Newkert. Sûrement une coïncidence, ils ne le font pas exprès. Il faut dire que pendant les vacances nous étions rarement chez nous. Je n'avais donc parlé à personne à l'exception de ma mère depuis mon arrivée. Niveau vie sociale on peut mieux faire. Et l'Enfer ne faisait que commencer.

Demain était le jour de la rentrée, j'arrivais dans une nouvelle école, des nouveaux lieux, des nouveaux professeurs et bien évidement des nouveaux étudiants. Mon Dieu que la vie est injuste parfois. Pourquoi moi ?

Nous autres les humains nous passons la plupart du temps de notre existence à se créer un réseau social digne de ce nom. Et cela commence dès notre naissance par nos parents. Puis s'en suit le reste de la famille et arrive le jour fatidique où l'on nous chamboule notre rythme de vie en nous inscrivant à l'école maternelle. Et c'est à cet instant que l'on comprend que durant toute notre vie nous devrons nous battre pour ne pas errer seul dans l'univers.

Comme toute bonne personne je m'étais donc crée un réseau d'amis sur qui je pouvais compter et avoir confiance, tout du moins je l'espérais. Et voilà qu'un beau jour, par la volonté du saint esprit, je me retrouvais comme au premier jour seule. C'est bien sur inévitable et c'est bien cela le problème.

Je n'ose imaginer mon arrivée et tous ces regards posés sur moi. Toutes ces personnes qui se disent bonjour, qui se remémorent leurs vacances, leurs activées, leurs émois. Et moi seule au milieu du troupeau attendant un berger salutaire pour me sortir de cette galère.

« Alors, prêt pour votre rentrée ? »

\- « Pas vraiment mais ai-je le choix ? » Dis-je à ma mère.

\- « Moi j'ai hâte, j'ai envie de me faire de nouveaux amis, de pouvoir enfin sortir ! » Répondis Jack en arborant un sublime sourire sur le visage.

Je me demande comment deux être du même sang, de la même famille, peuvent être aussi différent. Jack est d'un optimisme incroyable, il ne doute jamais et croit en la totalité des choses. Moi, je me contente d'avancer dans la vie sans vraiment réfléchir, ou parfois trop, et je suis ce que l'on pourrait dire réaliste. J'aimerai être comme Jack, garder une part d'innocence mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout peut être beau si on le désir. Je n'aperçoit que les méandres de ma vie parsemée par-ci par-là de quelques moments de pur bonheur.

Je suis contente que Jack soit né. Il est d'une aide précieuse pour ma mère, surtout en cette période de froid avec mon père. Si Jack n'était pas là, ma mère aurait sans doute sombré dans une profonde dépression et je l'y aurai aidé.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la joie remplissait les murs de la cuisine en cet instant et Jack réussi même à me faire sourire.

Nous prîmes tous les deux la routes vers nos écoles respectives, et pour la première fois depuis je ne sais combien d'années nous discutâmes sur le trajet.

« Tu ne crois toujours pas que papa a changé ? » Me demanda-t-il.

\- « En effet, je n'y arrive pas. J'attends de le voir pour le croire, mais quand bien même il réussirait à me faire changer d'avis, il ne pourra pas effacer les blessures qu'il a causées. Certaines plaies ne se referment jamais. »

\- « Moi j'ai hâte de le revoir, il m'a manqué ! »

Comment pourrai-je lui en vouloir de penser cela. Il n'a que douze ans, il a besoin de croire en notre famille, en nos parents et peut-être même en moi. A cet âge, les changements sont nombreux et l'on a besoin d'un équilibre familial pour espérer quelque chose de la vie. Je ne peux donc que l'encourager dans cette voix, même si au fond de moi je crains le pire. Car je n'ose imaginer les conséquences si mon père n'avait pas changé. Ma mère serait une nouvelle fois anéantie et je ne pense pas que la bonne humeur de Jack puisse l'aider cette fois ci. Et Jack, mon pauvre petit frère, lui serait non pas anéantis mais bel et bien détruit. Tout ce en quoi il aurait cru s'effondrerait. Comment ressortir idem d'une chose pareille ? La seule de la famille qui prendrait cette nouvelle avec sourire ce serait moi. En effet, n'étant pas encore dupe, je prendrais cette révélation avec légèreté et j'accuserai le coup sans montrer aucun signe de faiblesse, ça ferait trop plaisir à lui, mon père.

\- « A ce soir Jack, bonne rentrée ! »

\- « A toi aussi Clarke ! »

J'ai pu voir avant qu'il ne donne sa réponse, une onde de surprise dans son regard. Quand je dis que nous n'avons pas l'habitude de discuter ce n'est pas peu dire. Nous vivons chacun de notre côté et nous ne nous côtoyons qu'à l'heure des repas ou dans les rares réunions de famille.

C'est malheureux à dire mais je ne suis pas très famille. J'aime ma famille, j'aime ma mère, j'aime mon petit frère, mon père c'est une autre histoire mais quant au reste de la famille je ne serais dire si je les aime réellement. Je les apprécie certes, mais de là à les aimer.

Sans que je m'en aperçoive j'arrivais au lycée.

Contrairement au jour de ma première visite, le lycée de Borval était bondé de monde. Je n'aurai jamais cru que Borval comptait autant d'adolescents en ses murs. Et pourtant la réalité est là, je ne suis pas la seule fille de seize ans prisonnière de cette petite ville aux activités douteuses.

Ce n'est pas tant le fait de changer d'école qui m'ennuis, mais le fait de changer d'école en plein milieu de l'année scolaire. Il est vrai, cela aurait pu être pire si j'étais arrivée dans les environs de Février voire Mars, nous n'étions qu'en Novembre et je pouvais donc espérer une tranquillité et une intégration des plus faciles. Cependant, au fond de moi, je sentais que ma vie en ce lieu ne serait pas paisible. J'ai rarement eut autant d'appréhension envers un endroit, peut-être était-ce dû au ciel gris qui surplombait l'entrée du bâtiment. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est avec de la peur et un zest d'intimidation que je pénétrais pour la première fois dans ce cher lycée.

Le plus difficile lorsque l'on change d'établissement, que ce soit comme moi à cause d'un déménagement ou bien parce que le cursus scolaire l'exige, c'est bel et bien l'orientation. Comment trouver ma salle de cour en espérant ne pas arriver en retard afin de ne pas me faire remarquer ?

Comme je l'avais appréhendé, c'est au bout de dix minutes que je finis par trouver le bureau du principal qui, en me donnant mon nouvel emploi du temps et en me souhaitant la bienvenue dans son établissement, m'indiqua la direction que je devais prendre pour mon premier cours. L'horloge annonçant le début des cours avait sonné depuis au moins vingt minutes et j'étais donc en retard.

Face à la porte B 420, la peur de l'inconnu m'empêcha d'agir. Au fond de moi je me disais qu'il fallait frapper mais mon corps lui ne voulait plus bouger. C'est avec une grande force de courage et de maîtrise sur moi-même que je parvins à sonner les trois coups fatidiques annonçant mon entrer.

A peine avais-je franchis le seuil de la porte que tous les regards se posèrent sur moi. Le professeur, sûrement au courant de mon arrivée me fit un sourire des plus conviviale. Il m'indiqua une place où je pouvais m'assoir et repris son cour normalement.

Je m'installai donc à côté d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds bouclés et aux yeux noisette.

« Bonjours, tu es nouvelles ? Moi c'est Raven ! »

\- « Moi c'est Clarke et ça se voit tant que ça que je suis nouvelle ici ? »

\- « Rare sont les élèves qui osent arriver en retard à un cour de Mr Weber, ou alors ils sont suicidaire ! » Me dit-elle dans un éclat de rire.

\- « Pourtant il n'a pas l'air bien méchant »

\- « Il ne t'a rien dit car tu es nouvelle, sinon je peux t'assurer que tu aurais passé un sale quart d'heure et je te dis cela en connaissance de cause ! » Me dit-elle toujours en souriant.

Je lui renvoyais son sourire en sentant se dissiper en moi mes doutes ainsi que mes craintes.

\- « Et tu viens d'où sinon ? »

\- « Newkert, une petite ville qui se trouve à environs deux heures d'ici. »

\- « Je vois, et pourquoi tu as déménagé ? »

\- « Pour des raisons familiales ! »

\- « Ok et tu te plais à Borval ? Je sais, quand on ne connaît pas on se dit que cette ville et à mourir d'ennuis mais je peux t'assurer que d'ici peu tu diras tout le contraire ! »

\- « Je l'espère, car depuis mon arrivée on ne peut pas dire que je me suis éclatée »

\- « Ca s'est parce que tu me connaissais pas encore ! » Me dit-elle tout en me faisant un clin d'œil.

La sonnerie retentit et nous prîmes la direction du réfectoire. Tout comme dans mon ancien lycée, la nourriture semblait des plus infectes. Comment veulent nous donner envie de bien manger quand la purée qu'il nous serve est liquide comme on ne pourrait jamais l'imaginer. Je prie donc une pomme, une Pink Lady ma préféré, et m'installa aux côté de Raven.

« Clarke je te présente Jasper, Monty, Octavia et Bellamy! Tout le monde je vous présente Clarke, la nouvelle ! »

C'était donc cela, j'étais condamnée à être présentée comme étant la nouvelle, sans répondre je me mis à observer chaque individu précédemment cité.

Bellamy devait être sportif, une carrure athlétique, des épaules larges sûrement nageur, des cheveux courts d'une couleur noire corbeaux, des yeux bleus et un teint parfait. Jasper quant à lui était peu athlétique, mais tout de même très séduisant. Il avait les cheveux mi-long, blond, ébouriffé dans tous les sens et arborait un style vestimentaire décalé. Octavia quant à elle, elle aurait pu être une représentante des filles dites parfaites. Des longs cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient au bas des épaules, des yeux marrons pétillants de joie de vivre, une carrure des plus sublime, une poitrine généreuse renforcée par son décolleté plongeant. De nombreuses filles devaient complexer en la voyant. Monty lui avait un style classique légèrement geek mais relativement classe. Voici donc ma nouvelle bande d'amis, tout du moins pour aujourd'hui qui sait ce que demain sera fait, peut-être ne m'aimeront-ils pas et je devrais me trouver un nouveau clan avec qui je pourrais espérer passer du bon temps et terminer cette année scolaire dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

'

« Dit moi Clarke, tu es célibataire ? » Me demanda Bellamy.

\- « Ca se pourrait, pourquoi tu es intéressé ? » Ma réponse fit rire le reste du groupe tandis que Bellamy me fit un sourire des plus significatifs.

\- « Je te mentirais si je te disais que ce n'était pas le cas ! »

\- « Dans ce cas, ne le prend pas mal mais tu n'es pas du tout mon genre mais c'est gentil d'avoir essayé ! »

Monty ris de bon cœur ainsi que le reste de la bande.

\- « Elle t'a mis le râteau du siècle mon pote » Rétorqua Jasper.

Bellamy quant à lui ne souriait plus du tout, aurai-je touché à sa fierté ou même à sa virilité ?

\- « J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas Bellamy, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas mon genre qu'on en peut pas être ami. »

Je vis dans ces yeux comme un instant d'hésitation puis revint son magnifique sourire sur le visage

\- « J'espère bien que l'on peut être ami !»

Cela m'avait manqué toutes ces petites chamailleries qu'il peut y avoir lorsque l'on se retrouve autour d'une table entre amis. Seule entre mes quatre murs, j'avais désespéré de retrouver une telle situation et je me trouvais entourer de nouvelles têtes entrain de rire et de m'amuser avec eux comme si nous nous connaissions depuis longtemps.

C'est alors que ma tête me tourna…

 _Clarke, Clarke c'est moi…_

 _Qui moi ?_

 _IL faut que je te voie…_

« Clarke, Clarke tu m'entends ? »

\- « Hum oui, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

\- « Tu t'es évanouis ! »

\- « Ca va bien merci ! »

Sans donner une grande conviction dans mon affirmation, je me suis levée et pris le chemin des toilettes.

Seule face à un miroir, je pris ma tête entre mes mains et tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de se passer je chercher une réponse logique.

Malheureusement, j'avais beau me creuser la cervelle en espérant comprendre comment cette inconnue, car oui je l'avais reconnu, sa voix mais aussi ce regard, pouvais entrer ainsi dans mon esprit au point de m'évanouir. Je retournais le problème dans tous les sens mais j'avais bien trop mal à la tête pour y réfléchir.

Je sortis donc, le visage souriant afin de donner le change auprès de mes nouveaux compagnons et pour ne pas les inquiéter davantage.

Le reste de l'après-midi se termina aussi bien que la journée avait commencé. Excepté l'incident au déjeuner, cette journée était parfaite.

En sortant du lycée, je saluais Raven et le reste de la bande et pris la direction de ma maison. Le long du trajet j'eu l'impression étrange d'être suivie, mais à chaque tentative de coincer le soit disant poursuiveur je me retrouvais face au néant, au vide, à moins que la personne qui me suive ne soit dotée du pouvoir d'invisibilité ce qui me semble peu probable. Et pourtant, cette impression ne me quitta pas, même lorsque je pénétrai dans ma maison. Sans doute suis-je trop peureuse ou est-ce tout bêtement le fruit de mon imagination qui me joue des tours. Quoi qu'il en soit, je pris la direction de ma chambre, ferma le volet et alluma la lumière avant de me mettre à mes devoirs.

Mon frère et ma mère rentrèrent plus tard dans la soirée. Avec tout le vacarme que je pouvais entendre, je supposais que mon frère avait passé une excellente journée.

Tout en descend lentement les escaliers, je l'entendis raconter à ma mère dans les moindres détails sa vie passionnante au collège.

« Si tu voyais maman, tout est neuf là-bas. Il n'y a aucun dessin sur les tables, aucun graffiti sur les murs, c'est si propre que je me demande comment cela est possible. On se croirait dans un territoire désinfecté. »

Tout en l'écoutant d'une oreille, ma mère préparait le dîner. Je trouve tout de même que la vie de famille demande du courage. Se lever, aller travailler et lorsque l'on rentre d'une journée bien fatigante il nous reste encore le ménage, le repas et les devoirs ou le bain des enfants quand ceux-ci en ont encore besoin. Heureusement pour ma mère cette période était résolue, elle ne devait plus s'occuper autant de moi ni de Jack, mais il n'en reste pas moins vrai que les tâches quotidiennes telles que le repas, le repassage, les poussières etc.…l'attendait à son retour.

J'ai déjà essayé de l'aider, de me motiver en rentrant de l'école et de l'avancer dans ses tâches journalières mais très vite la fainéantise a repris le dessus. Je sais que je ne suis pas un exemple à suivre, mais Jack ne semble pas le comprendre et tout comme moi il se contente de ranger sa chambre une fois par mois afin de faire bonne impression. Ma mère ne s'en plaint pas, ou alors nous ne le remarquons pas. Mais je sais qu'au fond d'elle, elle espère secrètement que l'on retrousse nos manches et que nous lui donnions un coup de main.

« Tu as besoin d'aide maman ? »

\- « Non merci ma chérie mais c'est gentil de le demander ! »

Sans prendre compte de sa réponse, je mis la table avec l'aide Jack. Le repas se passa dans la gaieté et la bonne humeur. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que nous vivions à trois à Borval et la maison n'avait jamais était si joyeuse de toute notre vie. Quand nous vivions encore à Newkert, chacun vaguait à ses occupations sans se soucier de l'existence de l'autre, on ne riait pratiquement pas lors des repas, en même temps chacun mangeait dans son coin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ici, à Borval nous nous mirent à manger tous ensemble. Peut-être est-ce dû aux récents évènements qui affectèrent notre vie, je parle bien évidement de mon père et de sa maîtresse. Peut-être que les blessures causées par mon père nous ont donné envie de renforcer nos liens pour nous donner un semblant de vie normale et de famille. Et moi qui ne suis pas très famille, j'apprécie ces moments de complicités que l'on peut avoir le soir autour d'un bon dîner.

Chacun rie de bon cœur en racontant sa journée et les autres l'écoute avec attention. Grâce à mon père, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi, notre famille retrouve un semblant de vie de familiale qui avait tant manquée depuis quelques années.

Mais cette situation me pousse à m'interroger. Que va-t-il se passer vendredi soir quand mon père va rentrer pour venir passer le week-end en notre compagnie ? Mangerons-nous tous les quatre autour d'une même table ou chacun reprendra ses bonnes vieilles habitudes le temps du week-end ?

J'appréhende cet instant, je ne suis pas prête à le revoir. Cela fait maintenant deux mois qu'il ne m'a pas vu, que je ne lui ai pas donné de signe de vie. Je ne voulais pas lui pardonner et il m'était trop difficile de le revoir après ce qu'il avait fait. Jack quant à lui avait passé un week-end sur deux chez lui, et semblait s'en être accommodé. Mais depuis cette ressente envie de faire un deuxième essai, et de pardon par ma mère, mon père allait revenir dans ma vie et je ne me sentais pas prête. Nous n'étions que Lundi, il me restait donc quatre jours pour me faire à cette idée mais rien que le fait d'y penser me terrorisais. Qu'allait-on pouvoir se dire ? Allait-il m'en vouloir de ne pas être venu le voir ?

Aujourd'hui avait lieu au lycée l'annuel parcourt d'obstacles destiné à juger de la capacité des étudiants à pouvoir se sortir de situations des plus improbables. Raven m'avait raconté qu'une année, l'une des épreuves du parcourt consistait à plonger dans le lac et d'y repêcher un anneau autour duquel se trouvait la clé qui ouvrait le coffre du gagnant. Si ce n'était que cela, ça devrait aller mais elle m'avait aussi expliqué que le lac en question, personne n'y mettait les pieds de par la nature douteuse de l'eau.

Quand bien même cela semblait assez barbare comme aventure, tous les élèves paraissaient avec enthousiasmes. Pour ma part, j'attendrais de voir ce qu'ils nous réservent avant de porter un quelconque jugement.

Comme chaque année, le parcourt se passait dans la forêt de Hiwet qui bordait la ville de Borval. Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de m'y promener, j'allais donc découvrir pour la première fois cette forêt. Selon Octavia, qui nourrissait une passion folle pour l'environnement, la forêt d'Hiwet comptait dans ses habitants des espèces des plus intéressantes. Octavia m'avait d'ailleurs impressionnée sur ses connaissances liées à cette forêt. Elle me raconta par exemple une de ses légendes.

 _Selon elle, mais aussi selon tous les habitants nés à Borval, une partie de la forêt serait maudite. Il y aurait de cela cinq cent ans, un groupe de personne y vivait en solitaire. Si bien qu'au fil du temps, les habitants de Borval les nommèrent : Les Solitaires. Ce groupe d'individus était des plus étranges, personne ne réussissait à les approcher et personne n'osait s'aventurer en leur territoire. On raconte qu'à cette époque, quiconque franchissait la limite disparaissait dans d'étranges circonstances. Un jeune homme du nom de Daniel s'y risqua. Il pénétra dans la parcelle interdite et disparu. Ses parents et sa fiancée avaient perdu tout espoir de le revoir un jour. Cependant, par un matin d'été, un jeune homme se présenta à la mairie comme étant Daniel Leroy, fils de monsieur et madame Leroy qui habitaient à Borval. Tout le village se rassembla devant la mairie en espérant apercevoir l'enfant miracle qui avait survécu. Les parents du jeune homme mais aussi sa fiancée pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte de l'habitacle et n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Daniel était là, devant eux comme la dernière fois où il l'avait vu. Quinze ans avaient passé, et Daniel était resté le même, pas même une ride sur son visage. Le temps sur lui ne semblait pas avoir posé son emprunte. Il expliqua alors qu'il avait bel et bien franchi la limite mais que rien d'effrayant ne l'avait attendu de l'autre côté. Selon lui, ce qu'il a vécu à l'instant même où il rencontra l'un des solitaires était la chose la plus magnifique qu'il lui avait été donné de vivre jusqu'à ce jour._

 _Personne au village ne compris pourquoi Daniel n'avait pas vieillit. Mais ce qui était le plus étrange dans cette histoire était que le jeune ne sortait plus que la nuit et qu'il refusait toute nourriture. Comment faisait-il pour survivre ? Personne encore aujourd'hui n'a réussi à percer le mystère._

Je lui avais alors demandé en quoi cette histoire montrait que la forêt était maudite. C'est alors qu'elle me raconta la suite mais aussi la fin de cette sinistre histoire.

 _Daniel décida de rester au village mais rêvait de retourner dans cette forêt. Un soir d'automne, sans que personne ne puisse l'en empêcher, Daniel se réfugia au cœur de la forêt interdite mais contrairement à la dernière fois il revînt le lendemain en fin d'après-midi. Il revînt certes, mais ce n'était plus le même._

 _En plus de ne sortir que la nuit et de refuser toute nourriture qu'il lui était offerte, Daniel était devenu méchant, terrorisant tous les villageois qui croisait sa route. Puis un soir, l'effroyable se produisit. Le corps de monsieur et madame Leroy mais aussi la promise de Daniel furent retrouvés baignant dans leurs sangs dans la chambre du jeune homme. Le voisin Mr Pick, intrigué de ne plus voir la famille Leroy, avait prié les gendarmes de bien vouloir forcer la porte. Arrivée dans la chambre de Daniel, un sinistre spectacle s'offrait à eux, mais l'incroyable était que Daniel était resté là, paisible, assis dans un rocking chair, un sourire sur les lèvres. Mais pas n'importe quel sourire… de ses lèvres coulaient un filet de sang. Dans un rire démoniaque il sauta par la fenêtre et plus personne ne l'a jamais revu._

A la fin de son récit, je ne pus réprimer un frisson qui parcouru toute ma colonne vertébrale. J'avais imaginé la scène dans les moindres détails, et le sourire démonique de Daniel hantait mon esprit.

Octavia m'avait expliqué, que depuis ce jour il était interdit de franchir la limite de peur qu'une autre personne devienne comme Daniel. Cinq cent ans avaient passé et pourtant selon elle, toute la population de Borval n'osait y pénétrer.

D'ailleurs, notre sortie scolaire se faisait bien loin de cette frontière et était délimitée par des rubans de couleur très visible selon Bellamy.

« Tu penses que les solitaires existent encore ? »

\- « Je ne sais pas Clarke, mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il faudrait être fou pour oser s'aventurer en leur territoire. Car avant Daniel, personne n'en était revenu et quand on voit comment fini l'histoire, je ne pense pas qu'il soit prudent de s'y risquer. »

Elle ne semblait pas à l'aise avec cette histoire. Avait-elle vraiment peur de ce qui pouvait se passer dans cette forêt ? Elle semblait y croire dur comme fer.

« Bon écoutez-moi tous, comme vous le savez une partie de la forêt est interdite. Comme chaque année, Madame Burton et moi-même avons délimité la zone dans laquelle vous pouvez circuler. Cette année l'activité sera course d'orientation. »

Des mécontentements retentirent dans la foule.

« Je sais, cela ne semble pas très passionnant mais écoutez-moi. Chaque équipe aura une couleur de ruban. Chaque couleur ayant son propre parcourt, nous évitons ainsi toute tricherie. A la fin du parcours, se trouve une épreuve finale pour départager les deux équipes qui y arriveront les premières. Cette épreuve consistera à monter en haut d'un arbre sécurisé ne vous en faites pas, et d'en descendre un objet. Est-ce que tout le monde à bien compris ? »

\- « Que se passe-t-il si on se perd ? » Demanda une jeune fille pas très rassurée.

\- « Si l'un de vous se perd, ou même une équipe entière se perd, vous n'aurez qu'à souffler dans le sifflet que l'on vous donnera avec votre carte d'orientation et un professeur viendra vous chercher. »

\- « On gagne quoi ? » Demanda Bellamy.

\- « Vous gagnez quoi Mr Blake? La fierté d'avoir gagné tout simplement ! »

« Pff c'est nul, on aurait au moins pu avoir un petit quelque chose ! » Railla Bellamy.

\- « Tu as raison, mais t'inquiète pas, si tu nous fais gagner je te payerai un verre ce soir pour fêter notre victoire, qu'en penses-tu ? » Demanda Raven.

\- « Je pense qu'on va gagner ! »

Et tous ensemble nous nous mirent à rire en imaginant la tête de Bellamy devant son verre en signe de victoire. Et c'est ainsi que nous prîmes la direction des bois.


	4. Chapitre 3 - La rencontre

**_Bonjour à tous,_**

 ** _Nouveau chapitre...j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_**

 ** _Je tenais à vous remercier car vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à rajouter mon histoire à vos favoris ou à votre liste de suivi. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir au fil des chapitres._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review...cela me ferait plaisir et m'encouragerais dans mes écris...Je suis ouverte à toute critique ou suggestion permettant d'améliorer l'histoire ou mon écriture.._**

 ** _Je vous laisse à votre lecture et vous souhaite un bon week-end !_**

* * *

 ** _La rencontre_**

Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je ne me rappel pas m'être promenée en forêt. Pourtant j'aime son odeur… j'aime l'odeur des arbres et des fleurs. Contrairement en ville ou même dans les plus petits villages qu'ils puissent exister, la forêt a une odeur bien particulière. En s'y rendant, on se sent pousser comme des ailes de libertés, de puretés. Dans cet endroit, j'ai l'impression d'atteindre l'extrémité de la perfection. Il n'y a plus de barrières, plus de voitures, plus de population, plus de pollution, juste moi, les animaux et la nature.

Suite à ce qu'Octavia m'avait raconté sur cette forêt, je m'attendais à pénétrer dans un endroit lugubre, obscure, effrayant mais il en était tout autre. Les quelques rayons du soleil qui réussissait à franchir la barrière des branches des arbres, éclairaient la forêt telle une lumière éclairant une pièce, la rendant ainsi là plus éclairé que possible. Je ne percevais aucune zone sombre, même aucune zone d'ombre. Je ne voyais que de la lumière et de la clarté. Comment cela était-il possible ? Comment cette forêt pouvait-elle jouir d'une si mauvaise réputation ?

Je conviens que nous ne sommes pas dans la partie dite interdite, mais quand même, face à une telle beauté je n'ai qu'une envie y retourner, explorer et percer le moindre de ses secrets. J'étais comme fascinée par cet endroit.

« Clarke ? »

…

« Clarke, ça va ? »

\- « Oui oui, excuse-moi j'étais un peu ailleurs. »

\- « Tu es prête ? »

\- « Ne t'en fais pas, je suis prête Bellamy! »

\- « C'est juste que j'ai envie de gagner, tu comprends »

\- « Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas ! Bon par où doit-on aller ? »

Nous prîmes la direction de l'Est. Bellamy était formel, le premier ruban ne devrait plus être bien loin mais plus nous avancions plus mon fond intérieur me pousser à croire le contraire. Cela devait faire bientôt une demi heure que nous parcourrions la forêt dans la direction imposée par Bellamy est toujours aucun ruban en vue.

J'entendais derrière moi des réclamations de la part d'Octavia mais aussi de Raven, qui en reprenant ses propres termes, pensait que Bellamy était un « incapable ». Et plus je voyais ce qui nous attendait droit devant plus je me mettais à penser comme elle. Monty quant à lui, faisait preuve d'une grande sagesse. Il nous disait qu'il fallait suivre Bellamy sans discuter car c'était lui qui tenait la carte et qu'il fallait donc lui faire confiance. Bien entendu, je me retins de lui rétorquer que nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix de croire en lui ou non car seul Bellamy savait lire une carte, enfin, c'est ce qu'il clamait haut et fort dès que le sujet était abordé.

« Bellamy, tu es sûr que l'on va dans la bonne direction ? » Demanda soudain Octavia.

\- « J'en suis plus que certain, fais-moi confiance » Lui répond-il, un sourire aux lèvres. Il ne semblait pas prendre cette demande de justification bien au sérieux.

\- « Si je te demande cela, c'est que je connais assez bien cette forêt et j'ai remarqué que depuis tout à l'heure nous marchons vers l'Est, et j'ai bien peur qu'à ce rythme là nous arrivions aux limites autorisées. »

\- « Mais non, pourquoi penses-tu une chose pareille, je sais où nous allons et ce n'est pas du tout dans cette direction ! »

\- « Très bien, je te fais confiance alors mais tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu. »

L'annonce d'Octavia me fit froid dans le dos, et si elle avait raison ? Et si nous nous dirigions tout droit vers le territoire des solitaires. Que ferions nous arrivés là bas ? Demi tour ? Ou oserions nous franchir la frontière afin d'avoir une bonne dose d'adrénaline ? Et si par mal chance la légende était vraie, que se passerait-il si, sur notre chemin, nous croisions un des solitaires ? Rêverais-je un jour ma mère, mon frère ? Referais-je à ma famille ce que Daniel à fait à la sienne ?

Décidé à chasser ces mauvaises pensées de mon esprit, je me mis à fredonner quelque chose de joyeux afin de redonner du courage à notre petit groupe.

« On peut faire une pause ? » Demanda Raven.

Un soulagement collectif retenti, et l'un après l'autre nous nous posèrent sur ceux qui pouvaient faire office de siège dans de telles conditions. Bellamy n'arborait plus son beau sourire. Dans son regard je réussissais à capter une onde d'inquiétude. Doutait-il ?

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que nous marchions sans avoir croiser un seul ruban ni même une autre personne de l'école. L'endroit était des plus silencieux, aucun bruit si ce n'est celui du vent soufflant sur les feuilles se faisait entendre.

Pendant que j'observais plus attentivement Bellamy, les autres s'étaient littéralement vautrés par terre et déjeuner.

« Que Dieu bénisse le sandwich beurre de cacahouète confiture après un tel effort physique ! » S'exclama Jasper.

Je ne pus refreiner un sourire.

« Je dirai même plus, que Dieu bénisse le sandwich beurre de cacahouète confiture et la magnifique bouteille d'eau qui l'accompagne ! » S'écria Octavia.

L'ambiance était bon enfant, tout le monde semblait s'évacuait l'esprit, seul Bellamy restait seul dans son coin sans rien dire ni bouger.

« Allez viens Bellamy, ne reste pas tout seul ! » Lança Octavia,

\- « C'est gentille mais je préfère rester ici, j'examine le plan ! » Répondit-il poliment.

\- « D'accord mais si change d'avis il y a une place tout près de moi qui n'attend que toi ! » Dit-elle en tapotant le tas de feuille qui se trouvait à sa droite.

Bellamy lui sourit et lui fit un signe positif de la tête avant de se replonger dans son étude cartographique.

« A ce rythme là, on n'est pas prêt de gagner cette année ! » Remarqua Raven.

\- « Comme te dirais tout bon perdant, l'important c'est de participer ! » Lui répondit Octavia tout en éclatant de rire.

\- « Moi je pense que l'on a encore une chance, il suffit de trouver le premier ruban et le tour est joué » Répondis-je.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Bellamy fit retentir l'alarme annonçant le départ. Nous nous remîmes tous en route, suivant toujours les indications données par notre chef Bellamy.

A chaque pas que nous faisions, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'admirer les arbres, les fleures, les oiseaux, la moindre parcelle de cet endroit. Je m'amusais à inspirer et expirer le plus qu'il m'était possible de faire, sentant en moi les bienfaits de cet aire non pollué ou beaucoup moins qu'il ne l'était en ville.

Je n'ai jamais été ce que l'on pourrait appeler une écologiste mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je me permets de faire tout ce dont il me plait tel que jeter un papier par terre au lieu de prendre le temps de le déposer dans une poubelle prévue à cet effet. Dans un autre exemple, trier les déchets était devenu quelque chose de naturelle, certes au début je n'y voyais pas grand intérêt si ce n'est une légère perte de temps. Mais que vaut ces quelques minutes perdues à mettre tel ou tel objet à sa bonne place comparée à ce qu'il risque de nous arriver s'il l'on ne change pas nos habitudes dans les années à venir ? Ainsi, j'arrivais contrairement à d'autres personnes de mon âge à apprécier un endroit aussi pur, aussi sain que peut l'être une forêt. Soudain un cri d'effroi me sorti de mes songeries.

« Non mais tu rigoles ? Bellamy dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ?! » S'exclama Octavia.

\- « Je…Je suis désolé, sincèrement. Je pensais que l'on marchait dans la bonne direction ! » Lui répondit Bellamy sur la défensive.

\- « Non mais tu te rends compte de où nous sommes ? »

\- « Je sais Octavia, pas la peine de me crier dessus et je te répète que je suis sincèrement désolé ! »

\- « Tu peux les garder tes excuses, ça ne change en rien notre problème ! »

Aucun des autres ni même moi ne comprenais ce dont ils parlaient. Un silence de mort s'était installé, chacun regardant l'autre espérant qu'il prenne la parole et brise enfin à ce calme pesant. Prenant mon courage à deux mains et, sous les regards suppliant de mes chers amis, je pris la parole.

\- « Hum, est ce que l'on pourrait savoir quel est le problème ? »

\- « Il s'avère que je… »

\- « Que rien du tout ! Bellamy nous a emmené directement dans la partie interdite de la forêt. Je lui avais pourtant dis que la direction qu'il avait pris nous y conduirait mais Monsieur soutenait le contraire et maintenant voilà le résultat. Non mais je vous jure, je n'en reviens pas, comment peut-on être aussi stupide ! Tu as beau être mon frère parfois j'ai vraiment envie de te tuer ! » S'énerva Octavia.

Sa rage était-elle que l'on pouvait la voir serrer des points, des dents et même apercevoir quelque tremblement sur ces avants bras.

\- « Oh… d'accord je vois ! Mais ça ne doit pas être si terrible que cela Octavia, il suffit de faire demi tour et tout reviendra dans l'ordre ! »

\- « Justement non Clarke, ce n'est pas aussi simple. Nous ne sommes pas simplement aux frontières du périmètre interdit mais en son centre ! Nous sommes au cœur du territoire des solitaires. Si la légende dit vraie nous sommes tous perdus. » Dit-elle avec beaucoup d'émotion mais aussi de peur.

La peur se lisait à présent sur tous les visages, même celui de Bellamy à qui la faute revenait. Plus personne n'osait bouger, personne n'osait même parler. On se contentait de se regarder, certain d'un regard accusateur comme celui de Jasper sur Bellamy, d'autre de peur comme on pouvait le voir chez Raven mais aussi Octavia. D'autres au contraire semblaient calmes ni apeurés ni terrifiés par la situation. C'était le cas de Monty et de moi-même. On se regardait tous les deux, se lançant quelques sourires.

Cette tranquillité reflétait un léger paradoxe. En effet, si ce que Octavia m'avait raconté quelques heures plus tôt était vrai, nous devrions courir le plus vite possible en dehors de ce lieu, mais à la place, nous restions là, stoïques. Soudain un bruit survînt de derrière un buisson.

\- « Oh mon Dieu nous sommes perdus » Clama Amy en faisant un signe de croix.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour nous mettre à courir. Chacun prenant une direction différente des autres. Etant une adepte des films d'horreurs je savais que cette décision n'amènerait rien de bon. En effet, dans n'importe quel film où l'on peut voir un groupe de personnes pris au piège d'un tueur, la dispersion se révèle souvent être synonyme de mort pour chacun. D'ailleurs ne dit-on pas, l'union fait la force.

Et pourtant, j'étais là, protagoniste d'une situation horrifique et je m'éloignais le plus possible de ce site jugé dangereux pour qui conque osait y pénétrer. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes que je me rendis compte que j'étais seule. Seule perdue au milieu des bois, sans carte ni boussole pour me guider. La mousse des arbres pousse au Nord… or selon Bellamy et Octavia nous avons pris la direction de l'Est, peut-être qu'en suivant le Nord je trouverais la route et par chance une voiture.

C'est alors que je pris mon courage à deux mains. En même temps avais-je vraiment le choix ? J'étais seule, perdue, dans un endroit qui m'était entièrement étranger, dont je connaissais rien si ce n'est cette légende qui l'habite.

Et si Octavia avait raison, et si les solitaires existaient. Reverrais-je un jour ma mère ? Reverrais-je un jour mon frère ? Il y encore tellement de chose que je ne leur ai pas dit. Je ne veux pas mourir sans avoir dit à ma famille que je l'aime. Sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte, la peur pris peu à peu possession de mon corps. Mes mains, mes bras, mes jambes, tout mon corps se mit à trembler. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes brouillant ma vue. J'étais inquiète, j'avais peur, j'étais même terrifiée. Qu'allait-il advenir de moi ?

N'arrivant plus à avancer, je me blottis contre le long d'un arbre priant le ciel de bien vouloir m'envoyer de l'aide. Je me mis à penser aux autres. Où étaient-ils ? Que faisaient-ils ? Etaient-ils aussi apeurés que je l'étais ? Avaient-ils réussis à rejoindre le reste de l'école ? Mon dieu, et s'ils avaient croisés le chemin de l'un de ces solitaires ? Amy, Judith, Octavia, Marc et Bellamy, je vous en prie faite qu'ils ne leur soient rien arrivée. Ils ne le méritent pas, ils ont été si gentil avec moi depuis mon arrivée.

Les secondent continuèrent de défiler, je sentais la forêt se rafraîchir un peu plus que le ciel s'assombrissait. Les derniers rayons du soleil laissèrent leurs places aux nuages, un orage pointait à l'horizon. Il ne manquait plus que cela. En plus d'avoir peur, je commençais à avoir froid.

CRACK

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Je n'ai pas rêvé, j'ai bien entendu un bruit, comme le craquement d'une branche. Je ne sais même pas où je suis, je ne sais même pas si je suis encore du mauvais côté de la frontière. Peut-être un écureuil, peut-être le vent…Oui c'est sûrement cela, le vent ! Et si c'est c'était quelque chose d'autre ? Une créature assoiffée de sang attendant le moment propice pour me sauter à la gorge. Et si c'était la même chose que ce qu'avait croisé Daniel lors de son périple ? Et si cette créature me transformait en un monstre sans limite, obnubilée que par sa soif d'hémoglobine ?

C'est amusant de voir à quel point la peur peut transformer notre perception de la réalité. On se met à voir des choses qui n'existent pas, on se met à imaginer le pire scénario qu'il soit possible de créer. Mais ce qui m'amuse le plus ici c'est de voir à quel point ce que je pensais être se révéla être faux. En effet, je n'aurai jamais cru que l'hypothèse de voire une créature mystique m'effraie autant. Car lorsque l'on me connaît réellement, on se rend compte assez facilement que je suis fascinée par le monde occulte, par toutes ces créatures sensées n'être issues que de notre imagination, hantant nos pires cauchemars. Pour ma part, les créatures qui se cachent sous nos lits, attendant la nuit tombée pour nous chatouiller les doigts de pied, ont toujours eut un certain charme, un certain envoûtement. Et voici qu'aujourd'hui, le simple fait d'entendre une branche se briser me fait sursauter. Comme quoi la vie nous révèle chaque jour des surprises plus ou moins inattendues.

Ce qui m'inquiétait le plus à vrai dire ce n'est pas tant le fait que je sois seule au milieu de nul part mais que je sois seule ici depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Je n'ai pas de montre mais je pourrais parier que je suis ici depuis plus de deux heures et je ne vois toujours aucun signe de vie à l'horizon. J'avais arrêté de croire que je pourrai trouver toute seule le chemin de la maison, j'avais donc préféré rester en un point fixe afin de ne pas louper les secours mais à en croire la situation, les secours n'étaient pas en route et j'avais encore de longues heures devant moi de solitude extrême.

Soudain, comme un coup de vent balayant l'atmosphère, je sentie l'air venir caresser mon visage. Cet air avait quelque chose d'étrange, il n'était pas doux, plutôt dur, pesant et loin d'être rafraîchissant. Non, il était glacial. A son contact, des milliers de petites lames de glaces transpercèrent ma peau, mes organes, saccadant mon souffle. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer normalement, j'haletais désespérément à la recherche d'oxygène. Les lames persistèrent jusqu'à percer mon âme de leur froideur. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle souffrance, j'avais l'impression de mourir à petit feu. Je me recroquevillée sur moi-même, en position de fœtus, espérant que la douleur cesse. Mais il n'en était rien. Cet air glacial continuait d'abonder perçant un peu plus ma peau. J'avais renoncé à faire disparaître cette sensation de mort lente et continuait mes minces efforts à respirer convenablement. Mes poumons brûlaient, ils réclamaient l'oxygène dont ils avaient besoin pour me garder en vie, mon cœur s'emballa, j'avais peur. De fines larmes coulèrent sur mon visage. C'était la fin. Du moins, je le croyais.

Un seconde vague d'air glacial parvint jusqu'à moi, encore plus froid, plus perçant que la première fois. Je n'aurai jamais cru que mon corps soit si résistant. D'où pouvait-il provenir ? Certes, nous n'habitions pas la région la plus chaude des Etats-Unis mais pas non plus la plus froide. En règle générale, la température à Borval ne baissait pas en dessous des 10° et il lui arrivait d'atteindre facilement les 25°. Alors comment se faisait-il quand ce beau mois de Novembre la température extérieure atteigne les températures négatives. Car oui, je ne suis peut-être pas météorologiste mais j'en ai vu assez pour affirmer qu'à l'heure actuelle il devait faire dans les moins quelques choses. Et moi j'étais là, assise ou plutôt recroquevillée sur moi-même attendant des secours qui n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir se montrer sous ce froid hivernal.

Je me remis à penser à Newkert, à son soleil, à sa chaleur. Je me voyais me baignant dans le lac à l'entrée de la ville, à me dorer au soleil afin de prendre des couleurs et de perdre mon teint blanchâtre dont mes amis adoraient se moquer. Ce n'est pourtant pas ma faute si je suis blanche enfin extrêmement blanche de naissance. Ce n'est pourtant pas l'envie de bronzer qui me manque, dès que le soleil pointe le bout de son nez je me précipite, m'allonge sur un transat afin de prendre des couleurs. Mais parfois l'envie n'est pas suffisante et notre code génétique l'emporte. Rares ont été les fois où j'ai réussi à perdre un peu de cette pâleur qui m'ennui tant. Mais à force, au bout de seize années d'existence on finit par s'y habituer.

Ce petit voyage dans mes souvenirs calma ma crise et mon cœur repris un rythme plus ou moins normal. Pourtant je n'étais pas rassurée. J'avais l'impression étrange d'être observée, de ne plus être seule dans ces bois. Observant attentivement les lieux, j'espérais apercevoir quelque chose, quelqu'un mais il n'en fut rien. Quelle que soit la chose ou la personne qui était près de moi, il avait un don inné pour le cache-cache. Ou alors c'était moi qui perdais l'esprit. Seulement quelques heures de solitude et je me retrouve déjà entrain d'avoir des hallucinations. C'est plutôt pathétique comme réaction. Mais j'avais beau essayer de me convaincre que c'était mon esprit qui me jouait des tours je n'étais pas tranquille. Je n'étais pas seule, j'en étais certaine.

« Ho hooo ? Il y'a quelqu'un ? » Demandai-je en prenant mon courage à deux mains.

Pas de réponse.

« Ho hooo ? S'il y'a quelqu'un montrez-vous ce n'est pas drôle ? »

Non mais qu'est-ce que je faisais ? J'agissais exactement comme dans ces fameux films d'épouvantes vus et revus des milliers de fois. Ne jamais demander s'il y a quelqu'un car le quelqu'un en question est bien souvent le tueur psychopathe qui n'a qu'une envie nous égorger. Et quelle leçon avais-je retiré de cet enseignement ? Aucune. J'agissais comme une de ces idiotes d'actrices blondes platines embauchées juste pour mourir et faire de l'audience.

Cette simple constations fit grimper mon taux de stress, j'avais peur et j'étais obnubilée par l'idée qu'un psychopathe, un tueur assoiffé de sang rodait dans les parages et que j'étais sa future proie.

J'étais si inquiète que je n'avais pas remarqué que la température avait encore baissé, apparemment mon organisme s'y était habitué. La sensation de brûlure qu'engendraient mes poumons avait pratiquement disparue et j'arrivais de nouveau à respirer d'une manière des plus convenable selon moi. Pourtant, quand bien même ce froid m'était moins insupportable, je sentais le poids de toutes ces émotions ressenties en si peu de temps retomber sur mes épaules. J'étais fatiguée, exténuée à vrai dire, j'avais besoin de dormir.

 _Clarke, Clarke c'est moi…_

 _Le moment est venu_

 _Que notre volonté commune triomphe_

 _Que ta véritable nature l'emporte_

 _Et qu'à ton réveil elle te transporte…_

En ouvrant les yeux elle était là… devant moi… celle qui hantait mon esprit depuis plusieurs nuits. Celle que j'avais croisé lors de mon repérage des lieux. Bizarrement sa présence ne m'effraya pas, au contraire la voir, là à deux pas de moi me réconforta. Peut-être parce que sa présence signifiait que je n'étais plus seule. Quoi qu'il en soit cette inconnue m'observait un petit rictus en guise de sourire.

Je m'installai confortablement devant elle, assise en tailleur j'attendais que mon visiteur prenne la parole.

« Bonjour Clarke ! »

Comment connaissait-il mon nom ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu au part avant.

\- « Comment est-ce possible, d'où connaissez-vous mon nom ? »

\- « Je connais ton nom, comment ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance ! »

Pas d'importance ? Selon elle mais pour moi cela en avait. Voyant que j'étais perdue dans mes réflexion elle repris la parole.

« Je m'appelle Lexa, enchanté de te rencontrer Clarke ! »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle insista en prononçant mon prénom. Avait-elle peur de se tromper, de m'appeler par un mauvais nom. Rendait-elle visite à de nombreuses filles dans leurs rêves ou étais-je la seule ?

Je n'arrivais pas à parler, son regard…son regard m'hypnotisait. J'étais prisonnière de ses yeux.

« Tu n'es pas très bavarde dis moi, tu n'as donc aucune question à me poser ? Si c'est cela je vais pouvoir t'expliquer tout de suite de quoi il retourne ! »

\- « Non, heu attend. Pourquoi es-tu là ? Pourquoi là avec moi au milieu de ces bois ? »

\- « Je suis là parce qu'il faut que je te parle. »

Qu'elle me parle ? De quoi ? On ne se connaît même pas.

\- « Que l'on parle ? De quoi on ne se connaît pas ? »

\- « De toi ! »

\- « De moi ? »

Ma réponse aussi saute qu'elle puisse être la fit rire. J'aimais son sourire.

\- « Oui de toi, tu es une personne fascinante Clarke ! »

Moi fascinante ? On ne doit pas parler de la même Clarke.

\- « Et en quoi suis-je fascinante ? »

\- « Par ton attitude, par ton passé, par ton avenir. »

Cette étrange Lexa était condamnée à me répondre que par des phrases courtes et à plusieurs significations.

\- « Excuse moi mais je n'ai rien de très fascinant en moi, quand à mon avenir ou mon passé là encore tu te trompes. Mon passé est semblable à celui de millier d'adolescente. Pour mon avenir… il est encore trop flou pour y trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Revient dans une dizaine d'années, peut-être que là je pourrais être d'accord avec toi. »

\- « Ne te dévalorise pas aussi facilement, crois-moi tu es très intéressante comme personne. Et je sais de quoi je parle. Je t'ai observé depuis ton arrivée et j'ai compris pas mal de chose sur toi, sur qui tu es en réalité. Et tu es loin d'être semblable aux filles de ton âge. »

Normalement, le seul fait qu'elle mentionne m'avoir observé donc suivit depuis mon arrivée aurait du me faire paniquer or il en était tout autre. Je n'en tenais même par rigueur.

\- « Et que penses-tu de moi dans ce cas ? »

\- « Je pense que tu es une âme solitaire. Tu te renfermes sur toi-même, dans un monde virtuel pour fuir ce qui t'oppresse dans le monde réel. Tu as peur de ce que peuvent penser les gens sur toi-même, même si tu t'obstines à penser le contraire. Tu cherches à fuir le plus possible la souffrance en refusant là plus part du temps la réalité. Comme avec ton père par exemple, tu prétends ne plus rien avoir à faire avec lui mais je sais qu'au fond de toi, le seul fait d'évoquer son nom, son existence, te transperce le cœur un peu plus à chaque fois. De plus l'avenir te fait peur car il n'a rien de concret, tu aimes pouvoir diriger les choses or l'inconnu n'est pas manipulable alors tu essayes de ne pas y penser et de vivre au jour le jour. Chose qui n'est pas facile quand on est une fille comme toi, une fille qui réfléchie énormément avant d'agir de peur de blesser quelqu'un de son entourage. Quant à l'amour tu penses que l'amour vrai n'existe pas, que l'amour n'est que mensonge et manipulation. Définition qui te vient surtout du divorce ou plutôt de la séparation de tes parents que tu analyses comme étant un échec personnel alors que tu n'y es pour rien. Voilà en quelque phrase ce que je sais de toi. Ce n'est pas grand-chose j'en conviens, mais crois-moi, cette simple biographie est des plus fascinante pour une personne comme moi. »

Je n'en revenais pas. Comment un individu, une inconnue pouvait-elle connaître autant de chose sur moi en si peu de temps et sans jamais m'avoir adressé la parole ? Elle avait réussi à me percer, à dénicher des secrets, des réflexions personnelles que j'avais faites à l'égard de mon père, de l'amour de moi-même. J'étais tellement choquée que j'en restais bouche baie.

« Je sais que cela peut te paraître étrange voire même effrayant de la part d'une personne que tu ne connais pas mais j'ai vu tellement de chose dans ma vie que j'arrive assez facilement à percer la carapace des gens. »

\- « Comment as-tu fais ? Je veux dire, il y a certaine chose que je n'ai jamais dite à personne ni même écrit, je les ai juste pensés ou ressentis. Alors comment est-ce possible dis moi ? »

\- « Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde, je ressens ce que les personnes ressentent. Et je te l'ai déjà dit, j'arrive facilement à percer la carapace de protection que les hommes se fabrique afin de se protéger de leur semblable. La tienne n'était pas plus solide que les autres. »

\- « Tu ressens ce que les autres ressens ? Tu es télépathe ? »

Ma question lui arrache un nouveau sourire.

\- « Pas exactement, je ne lis pas dans les pensées des gens. Je ressens juste ce qu'ils ressentent ainsi je les comprends plus facilement. Lorsque je perçois leur douleur, leur tristesse, leur joie, j'en apprend un peu plus chaque jour et cela m'aide à dresser un descriptif de leur personnalité. »

\- « Ce que tu as dis de moi tout à l'heure tu l'as appris rien qu'avec mes ressentis ? »

\- « Oui et non, je t'ai suivi aussi. Je t'ai observé et j'en ai tiré des conclusions, comme celle qui me pousse à dire que tu fuis la réalité pour l'irréel car le monde extérieur te faire peur, te fait souffrir. Tu repousses la réalité afin de te protéger. C'est pour cela que je sais que tu n'auras pas peur de moi car mon univers, le monde dans lequel je ère, en quelque sorte te fascine. »

De quoi voulait-elle parler, pourquoi devrais-je ne pas avoir peur d'elle ? Le devrais-je d'ailleurs. Cette Lexa m'avait observé, suivit, analysé même sondé mon âme afin d'en apprendre plus sur moi et pouvoir me percer. Elle connaissait donc toutes mes failles, mes faiblesses, mes peurs, mes joies, mes envies. Comment cela était-il possible ? Et de quel univers parlait-elle ?

\- « Peur ? Pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur de toi ? Si ce n'est à part le fait que tu ressembles étrangement à un voyeur ? »

Elle rit. Ma comparaison l'avait donc fait sourire. Ce n'est pas possible que j'aie peur d'elle. Comment pourrais-je avoir peur d'une personne comme elle. Souriante comme jamais, un regard envoûtant et qui plus est, elle était très charmante.

\- « Tu ne me connais pas Clarke, mais moi je te connais. Et si je te disais là, à l'instant même où nos regards viennent de se croiser qui je suis en réalité tu n'aurais pas peur, et au lieu de courir à toute enjambé comme le ferai la plupart de tes amis dans pareil situation, tu resterais là face à moi attendant la suite de mon histoire. »

\- « Si tu es si certain de ce que tu avances alors dis moi qui tu es et je te promets de ne pas m'enfuir ! »

\- « JE vais d'abord te raconter une histoire si tu le veux bien. »

\- « Je suis toute ouï »

\- « Avant de te dire toute la vérité, il faut que tu saches que cette forêt n'a rien d'une forêt ordinaire. Dans le passé d'horribles crimes y ont été commis. De nombreux meurtres entre autres mais aussi de nombreuses disparitions. En effet, de nombreuses personnes de toutes âges sont un jour venu au cœur de la forêt pour ne plus jamais en ressortir. Mais comme toute histoire intéressante il y a une exception… »

\- « Daniel ! »

Ma réponse le surpris.

\- « Tu connais déjà cette histoire ? »

\- « Je sais que ce jeune homme est venu une fois dans cette forêt et à disparu durant plusieurs jours jusqu'à sa réapparition. Mais il avait changé, ce n'était plus le même et un jour on le trouva le sourire aux lèvres près de cadavres de membres de sa famille. »

\- « C'est exact, mais ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que ce Daniel n'était pas censé revenir. Il avait échappé à la surveillance d'un homme appelé Darius. Cette négligence engendra une monté de revendication de la part des autres personnes présentent, et le chef Marius destitua Darius de ses fonctions et l'envoya en exil. »

\- « Je vois, mais en quoi cette histoire et censé m'en apprendre plus sur toi Lexa? »

\- « J'étais présente à cette l'époque, lorsque Marius exila Darius de son territoire ! »

\- « Heu…Comm.…Comment cela présente ? C'est impossible cela s'est passé il a des… »

\- « Des centaines d'années je le sais. »

Ça y est, je commençais à avoir peur.

\- « Je ne suis pas comme toi Clarke. On se ressemble, notre enveloppe charnelle est semblable mais nous sommes très différentes enfin pas pour longtemps. »

\- « Je ne comprends pas ! »

\- « A l'époque, une légende racontait que la forêt était assiégée par une armée d'individus qui se faisait appelée les Solitaires. Daniel avait été enlevé par ces individus, ou plutôt il avait été enrôlé par eux. En effet, les Solitaires étaient une horde de créatures mystiques, créature que tu connais bien. Autrefois appelée suceur de sang, les individus ayant peur d'eux les appelèrent les solitaires car ils restaient entre eux, n'approchant de la population que pour assouvir leur soif. As-tu une idée de quoi je parle Clarke ? »

J'avais bien une idée mais l'idée même qu'elle m'est traversée l'esprit me semblait impossible. Pourtant il n'y avait pas de nombreuses créatures dites suceuses de sang à l'exception des vampires. Mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à accepter cette explication.

Elle me toisait d'un regard perçant. Je sentais monter en elle une forme d'excitation. Peut-être qu'elle aimait faire peur aux jeunes filles sans défense comme je le suis en ce moment, ou peut-être éprouvait-elle une sorte de sadisme à me regarder formuler des hypothèses plus loufoques les unes que les autres.

\- « Vampires ? »

J'avais osé. J'avais prononcé ce mot, ce terme sans grande difficulté, attendant maintenant qu'elle me rie au nez comme l'aurait fait n'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit. Mais elle ne le faisait pas. Elle me regardait, observait ma réaction. Qu'attendait-elle réellement ? Espérait-elle que je me mette à courir, à rire, à frissonner…Je ne savais même pas comment je devais réagir. Je venais de lui parler de vampire, vampire comme Dracula, donc un personnage de fiction et Lexa ne souriait même pas. Elle avait là un visage des plus sérieux, j'avais même l'impression qu'elle cherchait ses mots dans l'attention de ne pas m'effrayer sur ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à me dire. Nous nous regardâmes ainsi, sans parler, sans bouger durant de longues minutes quand elle décida enfin à reprendre la parole.

\- « Dit moi Clarke, que connais-tu des vampires ? »

Au lieu de me réconforter, cette demande sonna comme une réponse positive à mon hypothèse antérieure. Pourquoi me questionnait-elle sur les vampires ? Quel était l'intérêt ?

\- « Je sais que les vampires sont des créatures ayant une apparence humaine, qu'ils se nourrissent de sang humain. Ils ne sont ni mort ni vivant, tiraillés entre deux mondes. Le folklore veut que les vampires sortent de leurs tombeaux à la tombée de la nuit à la recherche du sang des mortels, d'autres légendes disent qu'ils vivent parmi nous. On dit même que les vampires sont en réalités des personnes normales, humaines se nourrissant de sang humain pour sa vertue thérapeutique. N'appartenant à aucun monde, le temps n'a pas d'effet sur eux, il reste tel quel, à l'âge de leur transformation. »

\- « C'est intéressant, tu en sais des choses pour une fille de la campagne. Et toi que penses-tu des vampires ? S'ils existaient, tu serais plutôt attiré ou apeuré par eux ? »

Pourquoi cette question ?

\- « Je…Je pense que je serais plutôt fascinée en réalité. Certes j'aurai quand même peur car qui dit vampire dit mort… souffrance ! Mais je serais intriguée par ce qu'ils sont. Ni mort ni vivant, errant parmi les humains comme bon leur semble, n'ayant aucun compte à rendre. »

\- « Et si je te disais que je ne suis pas ce que tu crois ? Si je te dis que les apparences sont trompeuses et qu'il ne faut jamais se contenter de ce que l'on voit. Que dirai-tu si là maintenant, je te disais que je suis l'un d'eux. Que je fais parti des Solitaires et ce depuis des centaines d'années. Serais-tu toujours aussi fascinée par ce que je suis ? »

Durant sa tirade, mon cœur s'accéléra, se jouait-elle de moi ou était-elle s'incère ? Comment cela était-il possible, même imaginable ?

Mon silence la fit sourire.

« Quand la fiction devient réalité il est difficile de se tenir à nos résolutions. Je te fais peur Clarke ? »

Et bizarrement non, j'étais toujours aussi fasciné par elle, par son regard. Je ne savais pas si ce qu'elle me disait était vrai mais j'avais envie d'y croire.

\- « Non ! »

Une fois encore elle rie.

\- « Tu devrais pourtant. »

\- « Je n'ai pas peur, mais qui me dit que tu ne me mens pas ? »

Sans que j'aie eu vraiment le temps de finir ma phrase, Lexa se retrouva à deux centimètres de ma nuque. Je sentie une douleur aigue à l'endroit même où elle avait posé ses lèvres. Puis elle se retira et je vis alors s'écouler de ses lèvres une larme de sang. Elle m'avait mordu.

\- « Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne deviendras pas un vampire avec le peu de sang que je t'ai pris et puis ça ne marche pas comme ça. Pour ce qui est des deux petits trous, ils partiront très vite crois moi. »

Lexa venait de me mordre et je ne ressentais ni rage, ni douleur, ni haine envers elle. A la place j'avais envie de la remercier, de lui dire merci d'être aussi franche avec moi, de m'ouvrir les yeux sur ce qui m'entoure.

\- « Tu es spécial Clarke, très spécial ! »

\- « Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ? »

\- « Tu n'as pas frissonné quand je t'ai dis que j'étais une solitaire et donc un vampire. Hors je ne pense pas que tous tes congénères accepteraient si bien la situation s'ils apprenaient que des minis Dracula déambulent dans leur ville à la nuit tombée.

\- « Et que penses-tu d'autres ? »

\- « En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, je dois y aller. La chasse m'attend. Mais ne t'en fais pas, nous serons amenées à nous revoir. Au revoir Clarke. »

\- « Au revoir Lexa. »

Mais Lexa était déjà partie, laissant Clarke seule au milieu de la forêt.


	5. Chapitre 4 - Déclaration

**_Bonjour à tous,_**

 ** _Nouveau chapitre, nouvelle_ _rencontre, nouvelle intrigue...J'espère que ce dernier vous plaira toujours autant !_**

 ** _Je tenais à vous remercier, vous tous ceux qui me suivent et me rajoute à leur favoris._**

 ** _Merci également aux personnes qui m'ont laissé une Review...ça fait toujours plaisir et m'a encouragé à écrire de nouveaux chapitres !_**

 ** _isis7981 : Merci pourtant message ! J'espère que la construction de leur relation te comblera...je prend mon temps mais ne t'inquiètes pas je vous réserve pour bientôt un joli moment..._**

 ** _KurtCob : Contente que ma fiction te plaise. En ce qui concerne le nombre de chapitre, je ne sais pas encore. Tout dépendra de mon inspiration et du développement de l'intrigue. Je dirai une vingtaine au minimum pour te faire une petite idée !_**

 ** _ClexHeda : J'espère que cette suite te satisfera toujours ! _**

**_Allez je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre et à très bientôt et n'hésitez pas à commenter ^^!_**

* * *

 ** _Déclaration_**

« Clarke ? »

Je pensais avoir rêver car mon esprit ne cessait de penser à Lexa, à ce qu'elle venait de me dire, à ce qu'elle venait de me faire.

« Monsieur, monsieur elle est ici ! »

Sans que je comprenne ce qui se passait autour de moi, toute cette cohue, je me retrouvais assise, au premier rang aux côtés du proviseur, dans l'autobus que j'espérais tant. Ou plutôt que j'avais espéré. Paradoxalement je n'étais pas contente d'avoir été retrouvé, cela s'exprimait peut-être par mon manque de communication depuis qu'un jeune garçon était venu à mon secours. Car ce jeune garçon l'avait fait fuir, elle, Lexa. Ma douce vampire au regard perçant… pénétrant.

Quand aura lieu notre prochaine rencontre ? Cela faisait à peine une demi-heure qu'elle m'avait quitté, nous avons discuté ensemble le même lapse de temps et pourtant je ne voyais qu'elle, ne pensais qu'à elle.

Nous arrivâmes trop vite à mon goût devant les portes de lycée. Le principal me conduisit à son bureau. Ce n'est qu'en y pénétrant que je m'aperçus qu'il avait convoqué également ma petite bande d'amis. Ils étaient tous là, sain et sauf.

« Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous aurez l'amabilité de m'expliquer ce que faisait mademoiselle Griffin au beau milieu de la forêt interdite ? Et ne me mentez pas… je suis assez énervé pour la journée ! »

Dans un même geste, nos regards se croisèrent. Personnellement, je me voyais mal expliquer ou plutôt dans un certain sens dénoncer l'erreur de Bellamy. Celui-ci évitait mon regard.

« Bien, écoutez-moi bien jeunes gens, si aucun d'entre vous ne daigne m'expliquer toute l'histoire, je vais appeler vos parents et leur expliquer que leurs enfants seront collés tous les soirs de la semaine pour une durée encore indéterminée, et ce, jusqu'à ce que l'on m'explique. Car s'il y a bien une chose que je ne supporte pas c'est le mensonge et l'indifférence. »

A cet instant, je m'attendais à ce que l'un d'eux fasse le premier pas mais bizarrement ils me fixèrent tous attendant sûrement que j'explique moi-même la situation. De plus, j'étais la nouvelle, le proviseur serait donc beaucoup plus clément à mon égard. C'est alors que pris la parole sous le regard de mes amis.

\- « Monsieur le proviseur, si je peux me le permettre, tout ceci n'est qu'un malentendu. En effet voyez-vous, nous nous sommes trompés de chemin et pour finir nous nous sommes même perdus. Au lieu de rebrousser chemin dans l'espoir de retrouver la bonne direction, j'ai décidé par moi-même de partir vers l'Est afin de trouver une route. Je ne devais partir que vingt minutes mais je me suis également perdue. Les autres n'y sont pour rien si je me suis retrouvée du mauvais côté de la ligne, c'est un accident. Je suis entièrement responsable ! »

Je pouvais sentir sur moi le regard d'Octavia, de Raven, de Monty, de Jasper et de Bellamy qui devait sûrement me remercier. Aucun son, juste le silence.

\- « Très bien mademoiselle Griffin, si ce que vous me dites et vrai je ne vais pas vous en tenir rigueur pour cette fois. Vous êtes nouvelle et je peux comprendre que cette légende ne vous fasse ni chaud ni froid. Cependant, je souhaite qu'à l'avenir vous vous contentiez des limites autorisées. Si je vous reprends à errer du mauvais côté de la forêt vous aurez de graves ennuis. »

\- « Merci monsieur le proviseur. »

\- « Sortez tous maintenant ! »

Tel un robot, je pris la direction des couloirs. Je n'avais aucune notion du temps. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis notre séparation dans la forêt ? Combien de temps avais-je erré seule au milieu des bois ? Seule…pas vraiment seule enfin de compte…Lexa était venue me tenir compagnie.

Ah Lexa…

« Merci beaucoup Clarke, sans toi je pense que j'étais bon pour un renvoi. »

\- « De rien Bellamy, et puis ne t'inquiètes pas il ne t'aurait pas renvoyé pour si peu ! »

\- « Pour si peu ? On voit bien que tu n'es pas native d'ici. Pour les gens nés à Borval, ce qu'Octavia t'a raconté n'est pas une simple légende. Tout le monde y croit, personne n'ose s'aventurer trop loin de peur d'être enlevé, transformé. Si tu avais dis la vérité au proviseur, comme quoi c'était moi qui vous aviez conduit dans cet endroit, crois-moi, je ne m'en serais pas sortie avec un simple avertissement. »

Je pouvais voir sur le visage de Bellamy la véracité de son explication. Ainsi donc, les habitants de Borval avaient une réelle peur bleue de cet endroit. Le même endroit où j'avais passé des heures sans que rien ne me soit arrivée. Le même endroit où j'avais rencontré Lexa.

Certes Lexa m'avait parlé des solitaires… ainsi leur légende était sûrement vraie mais comment se fait-il que Lexa ou les autres solitaires m'ait épargné s'ils sont aussi horribles que l'on voudrait me le faire croire.

Je ne pouvais me résoudre à avoir peur.

La fin de la journée sonna, me délivrant du lycée et de mes amis. Car oui, je n'avais pas l'esprit à l'amitié. Je n'avais qu'une envie me retrouvé seule, affalée sur mon lit réfléchissant à ce monde fantastique qu'il m'était offert de découvrir.

Arrivant sous le perron, j'entendis des voix venir de l'intérieur. Mon frère était sûrement déjà rentré. Posant ma main sur la poignée, je m'apprêté à entrer quand une voix parvînt à mes oreilles, celle de mon père. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire, il était en avance, très en avance, quatre jours d'avance. Je n'étais pas prête, je ne m'étais pas encore préparé à lui faire face. Et pourtant je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais rentrer, un moment ou un autre. Sans que j'en ai réellement envie, ma main appuya sur la poigné, ouvrant légèrement la porte afin de me laisser rentrer.

Les voix venaient de la cuisine. Plus que quelques mètres et il sera face à moi. Je prie le temps de bien prendre ma respiration, de me calmer afin de ne pas me ridiculiser quand il m'adressera la parole.

Parfois, je me demande si je suis une fille normale. Car oui, je suis terrorisée à l'idée de voir mon père, un père aimant qui ne m'avait jamais fait de mal, ou plutôt, qui ne m'avait jamais fait de mal volontairement et directement. En effet, mon père m'avait blessé à tout jamais lorsqu'il avoua à ma mère sa relation extra conjugale. Je ne pouvais ni ne voulais lui pardonner. Mais là, il me prenait au dépourvu, j'étais nue devant lui, sans carapace comme défense. Aucunes phrases sanglantes à lui dire entre deux bouchées.

« Clarke ! Ma chérie, comment vas-tu ? »

Ce qui m'amusait le plus c'est que lui ne semblait pas se rendre compte du malaise que j'éprouvais en sa présence. Il me parlait comme si de rien était, comme si notre famille était là plus soudée qu'il pouvait exister.

\- « Je vais bien merci ! »

Je répondis de la manière la plus glaciale possible. Je n'avais pas envie de sourire, de lui faire la bise, de l'enlacer. A la place, je fis la bise à ma mère et pris la direction de ma chambre.

Quand je vous disais que ma chambre était mon échappatoire, mon petit endroit rien qu'à moi. Là au moins il ne pouvait pas m'atteindre. Allongée sur mon lit, je fixais le plafond, me remémorant cette journée. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à faire mes devoirs alors je fixais le plafond attendant une réponse aux multiples questions que mon esprit s'amusait à formuler.

Sans que je m'en rende compte, le sommeil me gagna et je fermais les yeux rejoignant le pays des rêves.

 _Clarke, Clarke…_

 _Tu es spéciale Clarke, très spécial…_

 _Tu es l'une des nôtres_

 _\- Des vôtres ?_

 _Oui, tu es comme moi, un vampire !_

Driing Driing

Réveillé par un sursaut, j'éteignis mon réveil essayant de remettre mes idées en place. Mes jambes paraissaient peser une tonne chacune. Malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, bouger me paraissait impossible. Les courbatures dans mes bras m'arrachaient un petit cri à chaque mouvement. C'est dans ces rares moments que je me dis que je devrais faire du sport plus souvent. Certes hier je n'avais pas fait grand-chose si ce n'est attendre que l'on vienne me chercher mais il ne faut pas oublier tous ces kilomètres parcourus grâce à Bellamy.

Puis mon rêve me revînt en mémoire, est-ce au moins un rêve ? Je dirai plutôt un cauchemar. Mais j'avais reconnu la voix. C'était bien celle de Lexa.

Comment une personne telle que Lexa, bon certes lorsque l'on parle de vampire on ne parle pas souvent de gentille personne, mais de là à la métamorphoser en monstre cauchemardesque, je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Lexa avait une sorte de pouvoir sur moi, mes émotions. Je ne pouvais pas la détester, je ne pouvais pas l'aimer, je ne pouvais que l'apprécier en tant qu'individu à par entière. Mais là n'était pas là question, que voulait-elle dire par _« Tu es l'une des nôtres »_ , pourquoi avait-elle ressenti le besoin de se justifier en me disant très clairement que j'étais selon elle, moi aussi, un vampire. C'était même impossible, inenvisageable. Comment pourrais-je être un vampire quand on sait qu'un vampire n'est ni mort ni vivant hors je suis vivante. Je respire, mon cœur bat. Je ne suis pas morte, je vieillie comme n'importe quelle fille de mon âge. Alors pourquoi ? Avait-elle perdu la raison ? Et comment faisait-elle pour entrer dans mes rêves dès qu'elle en sentait le désir. Et pourquoi donc n'étais-je toujours pas effrayée.

Me levant du lit, je prie la direction de la salle de bain. Cette longue réflexion m'avait mise en retard pour le lycée et je n'avais plus une seconde à perdre si je voulais pouvoir arriver à l'heure en cour.

Après une douche rapide et un maquillage des plus simple, je descendis à la cuisine afin d'ingurgiter un semblant de petit déjeuner. Je n'avais pas faim ou plutôt j'espérais secrètement manger assez vite afin d'éviter la confrontation avec mon père. Heureusement pour moi, il était déjà parti. Ma mère préparait des pancakes, mon pêché mignon. Je raffolais de ces machins-là, à tel point que mon envie furtive de ne manger que le strict nécessaire disparu laissant place à une fringale des plus abominable.

Rassasié au bout du huitième pancakes, je prie la direction de l'école en compagnie de mon petit frère. Contrairement à la dernière fois, il n'était pas des plus bavard. Il avançait, fixant droit devant. Si j'étais du genre parano je pourrai aller jusqu'à dire qu'il ignorait ma présence. Je comprenais sa réaction, ou du mois j'essayais de la comprendre. Jack était d'un optimiste aveuglant, il ne pensait jamais qu'une situation était désespérée. Tant qu'il y avait des raisons de se battre et d'y croire, Jack continuait d'avancer et de tout mettre en œuvre pour arranger les choses. Moi j'étais son parfait opposé. Si une situation me semblait désespérée je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de perdre mon temps à l'améliorer. Et c'est exactement ce que j'avais fait hier soir en rentrant. Jack avait sûrement espéré que je me conduise correctement en présence de papa mais à la place je lui avais répondue sèchement et n'était pas revenue le voir de toute la soirée. Au moment de bifurquer chacun de son côté je lui lançais un « bonne journée » sans toutefois recevoir une réponse. Et je dois avouer que cela me chagrinait. J'avais apprécié notre demi complicité de la dernière fois, et là, en un coup de baguette magique ou devrais-je dire plutôt maléfique, mon petit frère m'ignorait comme nous nous étions ignorés durant de longues années. Je le regardais s'éloigner de moi, un petit pincement au cœur.

La devanture du lycée était des plus bondés. Si je n'étais pas un peu plus grande que la moyenne je n'aurai jamais réussi à apercevoir l'ombre de Raven entre tous ces adolescents.

« Bonjours tout le monde ! »

\- « Clarke ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu as bien dormi ? » Demanda la petite assemblée en une seule et même voix. Leur réaction m'arracha un sourire.

\- « Alors pour tout vous dire je vais très bien, ne vous en faites pas et pour votre gouverne j'ai alors mais très mal dormi ! » Allez, il n'y pas de mal à s'amuser un peu.

\- « Comment cela se fait-il ? » Demanda Monty inquiet.

\- « Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas arrêté de repenser à hier après-midi, moi seule perdu au milieu de nulle part aux mains des solitaires. Je n'ai pas arrêté de me demander ce qu'il me serait arrivé si l'un d'eux m'avait approché. Et ce n'est pas tout. »

Dans mon petit discours je les observais, chacun à sa manière trahissait son anxiété.

« Je crois que quelqu'un me suit ! C'est quelqu'un ou quelque chose de sombre, de terrifiant, il me suit où que j'aille. Je ne peux l'éviter et cela me fait très peur ! »

Je jubilais intérieurement, je pouvais voir leurs yeux sortirent de leurs orbites.

\- « Qui ? Quoi ? » Demanda Octavia avec une pointe d'anxiété.

\- « Je crois…que…c'est…mon ombre ? » Répondis-je en éclatant de rire.

Aucun d'eux ne bougeaient.

« Mes pauvres, si vous pouviez voir vos têtes, vous êtes à mourir de rire ! »

Puis comprenant que je les avais menés en bateau il se mêlèrent à mon fou rire calmant l'atmosphère.

« Ne vous en faites pas, je vais très bien, j'ai très bien dormi et personne ne me suis ! »

Enfin il y a bien quelqu'un, Lexa, mais je ne pouvais pas leur en parler ils ne comprendraient pas mon attachement soudain à cette personne. Nous prîmes la direction de notre première salle de cour toujours dans une ambiance enfantine.

Que celui qui à inventer les mathématiques se retourne dans sa tombe. Je n'ai jamais compris les math et ce n'est pas demain que je les comprendrais. Tous ces chiffres, toutes ces formules, ça en fait beaucoup trop pour un cerveau comme le mien. Nous devions avoir une interrogation mais par chance notre professeur fut clément suite aux évènements d'hier. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il l'avait annulé, juste reporté à la semaine prochaine. Sept jours pour réviser, sept jours de stress intense à l'idée de pénétrer de nouveau dans cette salle, une copie prête à être remplie de ma plus jolie plume sur la table.

Au détour d'un couloir la carrure d'une jeune femme attira mon attention. Brune, cheveux long, je ne voyais pas son visage et pourtant j'avais l'impression de la connaître. Je restais figée là, seule au milieu de ce couloir attendant que cette inconnue daigne se retourner. Quand enfin elle se retourna, en plus d'être figée au milieu de couloir, je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je voyais. C'était elle, Lexa. Que faisait-elle ici ?

Il était trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt, je n'étais pas prête à la revoir. Prenant la décision de l'éviter je couru dans le toilette le plus proche m'assurant qu'elle ne m'avait pas vu. En plus d'errer dans mes rêves, elle allait être présente au lycée. Je ne pourrai plus évacuer mon esprit, penser à autre chose qu'à elle. Qu'aillait-on se dire ? _Bonjour, comment ça vas dis-moi depuis la dernière fois ? Très bien et toi ? Très bien merci ! La chasse fut bonne ?_ S'en suivrait l'attendu moment de silence où chacune regarderait l'autre espérant trouver une faille, un défaut dans son attitude à comprendre la situation. Elle devait sûrement me prendre pour une folle, comment pourrait-il en être autrement. Je suis une fille de seize qui n'a rien dit lorsqu'une parfaite inconnue lui a avoué être en réalité un vampire. Il était temps pour moi de retourner dans le monde des vivants, de quitter mon refuge pour retourner à la réalité.

A ma grande stupéfaction, la journée se déroula sans grande difficulté. Je n'aperçue plus Lexa. Peut-être était-elle venue au lycée pour une raison exceptionnelle. En effet, que ferait une vampire âgée de plusieurs siècles dans un lycée ? Elle viendrait me voir ! Non, bien sûr que non ! Ce que je peux être nombriliste parfois. C'est insensé le nombre de fois où je peux faire tourner le monde sur moi-même. Je ne m'en rends pas forcément compte mais il n'en reste pas moins vrai que cette attitude m'arrive assez fréquemment. Pourtant je suis loin d'être égoïste, je me qualifie même d'altruiste mais allez comprendre comment les individus fonctionnent, même avec le meilleur diplôme en psychologie vous n'y arriveriez pas.

Au lieu de rentrer directement chez moi j'avais envie d'aller faire un tour au centre-ville. Etant une jeune étudiante je n'avais pas de quoi me payer tout ce dont je pouvais rêver. A Newkert j'avais réussi à dénicher un petit emploi dans un restaurant de quartier. J'avais pour mission de servir poliment les clients, ça va de soi, et de ranger la réserve dès que j'avais un peu de temps devant moi. Ce travail n'avait rien de bien d'enthousiasmant mais il me permettait de sortir avec mes amis, de m'acheter les choses qui me faisaient envie sans que j'aie besoin de demander un centime à ma mère. De plus, il faut l'avouer, travailler donne des responsabilités, j'ai grandi grâce à ce travail. Je me suis rendue compte que dans la vie nous n'avons rien sans rien, qu'il fallait travailler dur pour s'offrir nos plus beaux rêves ou tout simplement pour manger et ne pas se retrouver du jour au lendemain à la rue.

Car oui, avant de déménager nous avons eu une période assez noire. Mon père, à cette époque, était d'un égoïsme ravageur. Il ne pensait qu'à lui, qu'à son bien-être mais aussi au bien-être de sa maîtresse. Ainsi sans qu'on l'ait vu venir, des factures affluèrent de nulle part. Il nous réclamait des sommes incroyables qui, selon lui, étaient justifiées. A cela s'ajoutait les factures dites normales, le câble, Internet, les téléphones portables mais aussi l'électricité, l'eau, le gaz. Ce qui, enfin de compte, nous emmenâmes sur la paille beaucoup plus rapidement qu'on l'aurait imaginé. Ma mère dépassée par les évènements me demanda de l'aide. Et c'est alors que mon argent si durement gagné parti dans des factures impayées. Je le faisais de bon cœur car nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix mais quand j'y repense aujourd'hui, quand je vois la situation dans laquelle nous vivons dorénavant, je me dis que tout cela n'a servie à rien si ce n'est à retarder l'échéance. A cette époque, nous refusions tous les trois d'ouvrir les yeux. Mon père avait décidé de nous empoisonner l'existence et il avait réussi. Voilà donc l'une des nombreuses raisons qui m'empêche d'avoir un comportement de fille aimante envers lui. J'arriverai peut-être un jour à surmonter cette rancœur mais à l'heure actuelle je n'ai qu'une envie, le fuir comme la peste.

Ainsi je prie la direction du centre commerciale espérant y dénicher une petite annonce. Et il faut croire que la chance frappe quand on en a vraiment envie. A peine arrivée que je vis sur la vitrine d'un restaurant : CHERCHE VENDEUSE. Comme le dit le dicton, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, alors plus décidé que jamais, je demandais à rencontrer le chef du personnel. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, essoufflé de par la situation catastrophique qui s'offrait à mes yeux vînt à ma rencontre. En effet, je pouvais voir assez facilement que ce restaurant manquait de main d'œuvre. On entendait de part et d'autres de nombreuses plaintes de clients réclamant leur plat, un café, une carafe d'eau.

« Bonjour, je viens pour l'annonce de vendeuse ! »

\- « Heu, oui…heu vous avez de l'expérience ? »

\- « J'ai travaillé pendant six mois dans un petit restaurant de quartier l'année dernière. »

\- « D'accord, vous vous sentez à la hauteur ? » Me demanda-t-il en me montrant du doigt ce qui se passait devant mes yeux.

\- « Plus prête que jamais ! »

\- « Très bien ! Vous pouvez commencer quand ? » Demanda-t-il, un regard plein d'espoir.

\- « Tout de suite si vous voulez ! »

\- « Très bien alors suivez-moi je vais vous montrer où ranger vos affaires ! »

Et c'est donc ainsi que je dégoté mon premier travail à Borval. Assez facilement je l'avoue. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé retrouver un emploi de serveuse mais je dois l'admettre, cet emploi tombé à pic. Qui disait travail disait ne pas rentrer directement après l'école et donc moins de chance de croiser la personne que je m'étais tant d'énergie à éviter. Et puis, ce n'est pas non plus la mer à boire.

L'équipe était assez sympathique. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de jeune de mon âge, seul Finn devait avoir dans les seize, dix-sept ans. Finn avait les cheveux blonds comme le blé, les yeux bleu clair, un regard innocente légèrement enfantin. Il était très gentil et m'avait accueillie les bras ouverts. Au lieu de travailler normalement, il s'amusait à m'expliquer le fonctionnement de toutes les machines dont j'aurai un jour besoin d'utiliser. Il était si content de me montrer son savoir que je n'osais pas l'interrompre en lui disant que j'avais déjà travaillé dans un restaurant au par avant. Nous nous entendions bien, voire très bien même.

« Dis-moi Clarke, je pensais que peut-être un soir tu…allez je me lance…tu accepterais de sortir avec moi ? »

Sa demande me fit sourire, non pas un sourire forcé en marque de politesse, non un véritable sourire sincère.

\- « J'en serais ravis Finn. »

\- « Tu es libre ce soir ? »

\- « Je pense pouvoir me libérer ! »

Ma réponse fit naître des étoiles dans ses yeux.

\- « D'accord, je viens te chercher à dix-neuf heures ? »

\- « A dix-neuf heure, ne soit pas en retard ! »

\- « Ca ne risque pas d'arriver crois moi »

Je sourie à sa remarque. L'idée de sortir ce soir avec Finn me faisait très plaisir. Il était joli garçon, attentionné, attachant, drôle. Et il était clair que le courant passez entre nous deux.

« A ce soir alors ! »

\- « Heu…Finn ? »

\- « Oui ? »

\- « Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ? »

…

« Mon adresse par exemple ? »

\- « Ah oui, je peux être bête parfois ! »

\- « Tient » Je lui tendais mon adresse écrite sur un morceau de feuille. Il me gratifia d'un sourire enjôleur et chacun de nous prîmes chacun une direction opposée.

Il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre ma mère de me laisser sortir un soir de semaine avec un garçons rencontré l'après-midi même.

« Maman ? »

…

« Maman ? » Criai-je un peux plus fort au cas où elle se trouverait en haut.

\- « Ta mère n'est pas là ! » Me répondit une voix masculine. J'étais tellement obnubilée par mon envie de sortir ce soir que j'en avais oublié la présence notoire de mon père à la maison.

\- « Hum…elle rentre quand ? »

\- « Je ne sais pas, elle est partie faire des courses il y a une demi-heure maintenant, elle ne devrait plus tarder. Mais je peux peut-être t'aider ? »

M'aider ? En aucune façon, non merci.

\- « Non merci ça va aller, je monte et je redescendrais quand elle sera rentrée. »

Pressé d'éviter un dialogue avec lui, je montais l'escalier quatre à quatre décidée à ne pas lui adresser la parole avant la fin de la journée. Enfin de compte, une phrase par jour était amplement nécessaire à notre cohabitation. Mais ma mère ne rentrait pas. Les secondes, les minutes passaient et dix-neuf heures approchaient fortement sans que je n'aie encore demandé la permission. Je n'avais plus vraiment le choix, je devais m'en remettre à mon paternel si je voulais vraiment voir Finn ce soir. Remettant ma fierté de côté, je descendis les escaliers d'un pas non chaland réfléchissant à la manière d'aborder le sujet.

Mon père était assis sur le canapé, absorbé par ce qui passait à la télévision. Un match de base-ball. Un des sports préférés des américains. J'admets aimer ce sport, je le trouve comment dire poétique à sa manière. En effet, en Amérique les sports les plus regardés sont : le base-ball, le basket-ball, le hockey sur glace et le football américain. Et si on s'amuse à les comparer entre eux, on remarque que le hockey sur glace ainsi que le football américain ont quelque chose de bestial entre eux, pas de pitié pour l'adversaire, on fonce dans le tas et on verra après. Le basket-ball est différent, les joueurs aiment faire de ce sport un véritable spectacle, ils nous en mettent plein la vue. Entre les dunck, les jeux de balles à ne plus savoir où se trouve le fameux ballon, j'en passe et des meilleurs, font de ce sport un sport comment dire admirable et spectaculaire. Le base-ball quant à lui, reste dans la finesse, dans la poésie. Certes, les joueurs ne sont pas toujours polis entre eux, ni même courtois mais je trouve que ce sport, cette balle envoyée au loin par le batteur dans toute la sagesse, le rende poétique à sa manière. C'est assez difficile à l'expliquer et je pense que beaucoup de personnes iront à l'encontre de ce que je viens d'avancer mais comme on le dit souvent, il faut de tout pour faire un monde.

J'observais donc mon père, obnubilé par la télévision. J'avais peur de le déranger mais le temps jouait contre moi.

« Papa ? » Le seul fait de prononcer ce mot m'arracha une douleur des plus atroce au fin fond de ma gorge. D'ailleurs lui-même était surpris du mot que je venais d'utiliser. S'attendait-il à ce que je l'appel par son prénom, John ?

\- « Oui ? »

\- « Finn, un garçon avec qui je travaille m'a invitée à sortir ce soir et je voulais savoir si je pouvais y aller ? »

\- « Il vient te chercher à quelle heure ? »

\- « Dix-neuf heure pourquoi ? »

\- « Alors dépêche-toi car il ne te reste plus que dix minutes avec que ce jeune homme arrive ! » Me répondit-il avec un sourire.

D'ordinaire j'aurai embrassé ma mère pour la remercier mais dans cette situation je ne pu le remercier que par un sourire, mais un sourire non forcé.

Dix-neuf heure tapante, par je ne sais quel miracle j'étais prête. Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre mon valeureux chevalier. Et ce valeureux chevalier ne se fit pas attendre, à peine avais-je commencé à descendre les escaliers que j'entendais déjà la sonnette de l'entrée. Mon père alla lui ouvrit et se chargea des présentations. Chose dont je le remercier car je n'avais aucune envie de prononcer une fois encore le mot papa dans la même journée.

Nous prîmes la direction du centre-ville. Finn ne semblait pas très allaise, et moi non plus d'ailleurs. C'était la première fois que j'acceptais un rendez-vous avec un garçon que je connaissais à peine. J'espère que mon initiative sera récompensée. Quoi qu'il en soit, Finn se gara devant le Mary Hall, un restaurant réputé pour sa cuisine simple mais délicieuse selon les ragots du quartier. L'endroit était splendide. Un style très campagnard, des tables, des bancs en bois ainsi que les murs. Une décoration très naturelle faite de matériaux non chimiques, on ne voyait par exemple aucune trace de plastique. Le plafond était orné de lustre aux quels étaient installé de jolies fausses bougies qui servaient d'éclairages. La pièce resplendissait de lumière et de chaleur. Je me sentais bien, à l'aise.

La serveuse nous installa à une petite table près de la cheminée, car oui il y avait une cheminé, c'était d'un romantisme à en couper le souffle. Pendant que Finn se chargeait de commander nos boissons j'observais plus attentivement les lieux. Sur chaque mur se trouvait un tableau. Sur l'un d'eux, le tableau représentait une montagne, à son pied un chalet, et au tour une immense forêt de pins. Sur celui en face de moi, on pouvait observer une vue en haut d'une montagne semblable à celle du premier tableau. C'était très joli. Un jeu de couleur très intéressant, le ciel avait des reflets roses rouges et l'on pouvait voir au loin le lever du soleil. Perdue dans mes contemplations je n'avais pas remarqué qu'Finn m'observait.

« L'endroit te plaît ? » Me demanda t-il.

\- « S'il me plaît ? Tu rigoles, je l'aime cet endroit. C'est si magique, et l'atmosphère et si… »

\- « Chaleureuse » Dit-il en finissant ma phrase.

\- « Oui c'est exactement ça ! » Répondis-je affûtée d'un sourire.

Nous dînâmes dans le silence, mais ce n'était pas un silence pesant comme on pourrait le croire en pensant que l'on avait rien à se dire, au contraire, c'était juste que notre repas était si excellent qu'il nous enlevait les mots de la bouche.

\- « Dis-moi Clarke, comment ce fait-il qu'une fille comme toi débarque dans une petite ville comme Borval ? »

\- « Mes parents ont divorcé, ou plutôt se sont séparés et là ils essayent de reconstruire quelque chose. Hors pendant la période de séparation ma mère a une offre pour venir ouvrir sa propre galerie d'art ici à Borval. Etant l'un de ses plus grands rêves elle n'a pas hésité une seconde. »

\- « Et tu te plais ici ? »

\- « Au début j'avoue être venue ici avec des pieds plomb. Faut me comprendre aussi, on m'enlève de mon école, on m'éloigne de mes amis, je n'avais plus deux parents à la maison mais seulement un. En définitif on m'enlevait tous mes repères, et j'aurai due accepter sans rechigner de venir ici. Donc comme tu peux le croire mon arrivée ne se fit pas dans la joie et la bonne humeur mais au fil des jours, j'ai appris à connaître les environs, les personnes et je dois l'admettre, Borval n'est pas si terrible une fois que l'on s'y habitue. »

\- « Je comprends et tu as raison, cette ville n'est si horrible que l'on pourrait l'imaginer. Certes la grande ville la plus proche se trouve à trois heures d'ici, et encore s'il n'y a pas de circulation. Sans oublier que nous sommes catalogués comme étant une ville de campagnards, mais quand on apprend à connaître les habitants on se rend compte que tout compte fait ce n'est pas si mal ici ! »

\- « Et tu dis cela parce que ? »

\- « Parce que je suis arrivée ici il y a maintenant six ans. J'avais donc dix ans à l'époque et pour moi venir vivre dans une petite ville perdue au milieu de nulle part me paraissait être l'Enfer. Maintenant, je ne retournais pour rien au monde dans ces grandes villes. »

\- « Pourquoi donc ? La vie est beaucoup plus simple là-bas ? Plus besoin de faire des centaines de kilomètres pour trouver ce dont on a envie ! »

\- « Tu trouves que la vie est plus simple là-? Dans les grandes villes il n'y que pollution, embouteillages et un stress énorme. Ici on peut dire que si on se presse pas ce n'est pas grave. On vit à notre rythme sans ce faire insulter par la première voiture qui passe parce que celle-ci se trouve être en retard à son travail. Personnellement je préfère devoir faire des centaines de kilomètres pour acheter ou avoir le service donc j'ai besoin mais vivre dans un cadre calme, que de vivre dans ces grandes villes et ne plus réussir à dormir la nuit à cause de tout ce stress emmagasiné. »

\- « Oui, peut-être…tu as sans doute raison…je dirai peut-être la même chose dans dix ans » Lui répondis-je en rigolant.

Que le temps passe vite lorsque l'on est en bonne compagnie. Sans que je sente passer les secondes, onze heures sonnaient déjà et Finn était dans l'obligation de me ramener devant le porche de ma maison à onze heures tapantes. Que voulez-vous, couvre-feu de la semaine oblige. Ce soir l'idée de rentrée m'énervé au plus haut point, mais demain matin quand mon réveil sonnera l'heure de me lever, je l'en remercierai

Arrivée devant la porte, un malaise s'installe entre nous.

\- « J'ai passé une très bonne soirée ! » Dit-il en premier.

\- « Moi aussi Finn, j'ai passé une excellente soirée ! »

Et c'est alors que nos regards se croisèrent. Puis Finn se pencha légèrement en avant, le voyant faire je me laissais aller à mes pulsions, et je sentis enfin ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles étaient d'une douceur parfaite. Tout en lui était parfait. Il se retira et riva ses yeux dans les miens.

\- « A demain ! »

\- « Avec grand plaisir » Lui répondis-je.

Puis il s'éloigna en direction de son véhicule.

Ce soir je le savais, je n'arriverai pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Finn hantait mon esprit comme jamais personne au par avant. Certes Lexa avait joué ce rôle depuis quelques jours mais pas de la même manière. Là, Finn était en moi. Si je fermais les yeux je voyais son visage, si je me pinçais voir toucher les lèvres je repensé à son baiser et à ses lèvres, si par malheur je regardais par la fenêtre et croisait un arbre je repensais au tableau du restaurant. Et puis j'avais un peu de son odeur sur moi, de son parfum. J'étais emprise par mon désir de le revoir. Je n'avais jamais souhaité être un super héro ou avoir un super pouvoir mais à cet instant précis j'aurai remué ciel et terre s'il était possible d'avancer le temps pour que la nuit passe plus vite.

Oh et demain les cours, non ce n'est pas possible, il faut que je me contrôle et que je prenne sur moi. Après tout ce n'est qu'un garçon. Oui mais quel garçon. Ah ce que cela m'énerve toutes ces contradictions, je pense ceci mais voilà que je mets à penser à cela qui est tout à fait contradictoire avec ceci. Le cerveau humain est vraiment complexe parfois.

Drriing Drriing

Mon portable. Qui pouvait bien chercher à me joindre à une heure pareille en pleine semaine. Finn bien sûr.

 _Fais de beaux rêves princesse. Encore merci d'avoir accepté mon invitation, je suis l'homme le plus heureux de la terre, ou de Borval tout du moins._

 _Bonne nuit Clarke,_

 _Bisous_

Ce n'est pas possible, comment veut-il que je le sorte de mon esprit s'il m'envoie des messages. Je ne dois pas lui répondre, si ? Non ! Non, non et non ! Je ne dois pas lui répondre il serait trop content et penserait que c'est gagner. Oui mais juste un petit message, rien qu'un pour le remercier à mon tour ? Fichu esprit contradictoire.

 _Merci, moi aussi j'ai passé une excellente soirée et j'espère que ce ne sera pas la dernière._

 _Bonne nuit à toi aussi_

 _Bisous, à demain !_

Et oui, je me suis laissée avoir, j'ai manqué de courage et de volonté, j'ai cédé et envoyé un message à Finn. Maintenant peut-être que j'arriverai à dormir. J'ai bien dis peut-être.

Cette nuit fut une nuit des plus étranges. Je me suis imaginée volant au-dessus de Borval, observant les passants, leurs moindres faits et gestes, scrutant le moindre détail, la moindre faille. Je me suis vue, devant le Mary Hall entrain d'observer la scène dont j'avais moi-même était actrice quelques heures au par avant. Jusque-là rien de bien étrange, si ce n'est mon soudain dont pour le vol mais voilà, ce n'était plus Finn devant moi, c'était un Finn différent, froid, absent. Sa peau était blanchâtre, un regard à glacer le sang et pas le moindre soupçon d'innocence. Ce n'était plus le Finn dont j'étais entrain de tomber folle amoureuse, c'était devenu un étranger, un être froid et terrifiant.

Au lieu de lancer la discussion sur ma venue en ville, ce Finn s'était contenté de me scruter droit dans les yeux. Il n'avait plus ses jolis yeux bleus, ils étaient noirs ébènes. Le seul fait de me le remémorer me fit froid dans le dos. Autre détail, il n'avait plus sa jolie voix, son timbre chaud et velouté, son souffle était devenu glacial. Rien en lui n'était attirant et pourtant, devant la porte de ma maison, nous nous embrassions encore. Le plus bizarre était qu'à la différence de la version originale Lexa était présente. Elle m'attendait devant la maison, observant nos moindres faits et gestes, prêt à bondir s'il le fallait.

J'avais beau essayé de donner un sens à ce rêve, je n'en trouvais aucun. Finn était à l'opposer de ce que mon subconscient c'est amusé à me montrer, et Lexa n'avait aucune raison d'être aussi méfiante. Finn ne me ferait jamais de mal, il était trop attentionné pour cela.

Et si je me trompais ? Et si ce rêve n'était pas un rêve en réalité. Oui. Et si Lexa avait cherché à me prévenir d'une manière différente des autres fois. Si au lieu de me parler, elle avait préféré me montrer… si Finn n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait être ? Si Finn était en réalité cet être froid et terrifiant, et non pas ce gentil garçon qui m'avait fait du charme et qui me plaisait tant. Ce sourire, ce regard, cette voix…si tout ceci n'était qu'une façade, que pouvait-il se cacher derrière le masque ?

Décidé à ne plus y penser, je balançais ma tête de gauche à droite espérant chasser toutes ces mauvaises pensées. Je n'avais aucune raison de m'inquiéter. Ce n'est pas de Finn que je devrais avoir peur mais de Lexa. Car oui, n'oublions pas, Lexa n'est pas une humaine, c'est un être assoiffé de sang. Les deux petits trous à la naissance de mon cou le prouvent. Elle avait dit que ceux-ci cicatriseraient rapidement, je l'espère. J'avais bien trop à faire pour m'inquiéter. Mon estomac me rappela qu'il était l'heure de prendre mon petit déjeuner. Dans la descente des escaliers, une bonne odeur de gaufres et de pancakes vînt à moi. J'en avais l'eau à la bouche. Dans la cuisine, ma mère était attablée ainsi que Jack. Mon père quant a lui était aux fourneaux. Ma bonne humeur prie le pas sur mes inquiétudes et bien décidé à ne pas gâcher cette belle journée qui s'annonçait je saluai l'ensemble de la famille. Ce qui les étonna bien entendu.

Devant moi, là sur la table, ce trouvait tout ce que j'aimais. Des pancakes moelleux avec un filet de sirop d'érable, des gaufres chaudes avec du chocolat chaud mais aussi des fruits rouges en guise d'équilibre alimentaire. Une fringale m'incita à manger de tout sans prendre en compte mon estomac. En fin de compte, si je n'avais pas un horaire à respecter j'aurai pu m'en rendre malade. Le pêché qui me correspond le mieux ? La gourmandise bien sur ! Quand j'aime je ne réfléchit pas, je prends sans conter même si j'en ai pas forcément besoin, j'apprécie la bonne nourriture. Heureusement pour moi, le seigneur avait pris soin de me donner une silhouette exceptionnelle. J'avais beau manger pour dix je ne prenais pas un gramme. Mais n'allez pas croire que j'en profitais. Mais il est normal de ne pas se priver dans de tel circonstance non ?

Enfin bref, cette journée était partie pour être une bonne journée et pour l'instant, rien ne pourrait faire barrière à ce bonheur qui m'attendait.

Dehors, le soleil brillait, chose très rare en cette saison. Ici à Borval, l'hiver était connu pour être rude et humide. Mais aujourd'hui le beau temps était de mise, sûrement un bon signe.

Je me qualifie comme étant une personne non superstitieuse mais il m'arrive parfois, voire souvent, de tenir compte des signes que la nature m'offre. Ainsi ce ciel bleu et ces quelques rayons de soleil me réconfortent dans ma perspective de bonne journée. Pas un nuage à l'horizon pour venir me la gâcher. Sur le chemin, une impression étrange m'envahi, comme si quelque m'observait ou me suivait. Tournant la tête dans tous les sens possibles et inimaginable afin d'entrevoir mon suiveur, je ne vis qu'un chien en train de se rouler dans un parterre de fleurs.

« Bonjour jolie demoiselle ! »

\- « Lexa ? » L'impression étrange, c'était elle.

\- « Ca va ? »

\- « Très bien pourquoi ? »

\- « Je ne sais pas, tu sembles un peu pâle. »

\- « C'est sûrement due au fait que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être suivie ! » Répondis-je en la titillant.

« Et cette impression est désagréable ? »

\- « Tout dépend par qui je suis suivie ! »

« Pas déçu que ce soit moi ? »

\- « Au contraire ! » Sans le vouloir, j'accompagnais ma réponse d'un clin d'oeil. A cela, Lexa semblait déboussolé et s'arrêta même de marcher.

\- « Quel bon vent t'amène Lexa ? De si bonne heure je veux dire ! »

\- « J'avais envie de te voir, tu me manquais déjà ! »

\- « Nous nous sommes vu qu'une fois et je te manque déjà, rien que cela ? »

\- « Que veux-tu, une fois qu'on t'a vu on ne peut plus t'oublier. »

Elle était si mignonne dans ces déclarations, c'était amusant de voir que l'on se comportait comme de bonnes vieilles amies alors que nous nous connaissions à peine.

\- « Tu es donc ici dans le seul but de me voir ? Rien d'autre ? »

\- « Pourquoi ? Tu t'attendais à ce que je vienne te voir pour un autre motif ? »

\- « Non, oui…enfin je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais après ce que tu m'as appris la dernière fois je pensais que tu viendrais voir comment je prenais la nouvelle. »

\- « Et alors ? »

\- « Alors quoi ? »

\- « Comment prends-tu la nouvelle ? » Me demanda t-elle en riant de bon cœur.

\- « Je vois avouer que ça ne me perturbe pas plus que je ne l'aurai imaginé. Tu es un vampire ! Certes, qu'est-ce que je peux dire ou faire pour y remédier. Si tu ne m'avais pas gentiment mordu je t'aurai sûrement pris pour une folle mais voilà, les preuves sont là, je ne peux qu'abdiquer. »

\- « Tu as raison, tu ne peux rien y faire. Je suis telle que je suis. »

\- « Ce n'est pas que ta compagnie m'ennuis mais je suis en retard et je dois vraiment me dépêcher si je ne veux pas être coller ce week-end ! »

\- « Ne t'inquiètes pas je comprends parfaitement, j'ai été à l'école moi aussi ! »

\- « Tient en parlant d'école, je t'ai vu hier dans un couloir ? »

\- « Tu as sûrement rêver, je ne côtoie pas les lieux publics à part en extrême urgence. »

\- « Tu as sans doute raison ! A bientôt alors ! »

\- « Attend, qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ? »

\- « Je…Je…rien pourquoi ? »

\- « Il faut que je te parle, c'est important ! »

\- « Tu ne peux pas m'en parler maintenant ? »

\- « Je préfèrerai t'en parler quand tu auras vraiment le temps de m'écouter. Ce n'est pas de quelque chose d'anodin dont j'ai à te parler, et je doute que ce soit le moment propice pour cette discussion. »

Elle avait l'air inquiète, dans ses yeux je pouvais voir toute son inquiétude liée à cette discussion.

\- « Très bien alors on se voit ce soir ? »

\- « Ce soir, rendez-vous au square à vingt et une heure. Je t'attendrais près du vieux chêne. »

\- « Très bien, à ce soir alors ! »

Mais une fois de plus, Lexa s'était volatilisée, laissant Clarke seule milieu des pavés.

Durant toute la journée, la perspective de revoir Lexa hanta mon esprit. Ce matin encore je ne pensais qu'à Finn, qu'à son sourire, qu'à ses lèvres et dorénavant Lexa était dans mon esprit. Quand bien même je mettais toute la bonne volonté à la chasser je n'y parvenais pas. Elle était là, et ne voulait pas partir. Si je n'avais pas senti mon cœur battre d'amour pour Finn je penserais que je suis amoureuse de Lexa. Mais ce n'était pas cela, j'avais envers elle, en sa présence, une drôle de sensation. Il me semblait la connaître bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait, comme si nous nous étions déjà vu, connu. Une étrange sensation qui faisait naître en moi cette confusion, ce trouble dès que je me mettais à penser à elle.

C'est bien cela le problème, dès que Lexa était dans les parages, loin ou près de moi, je ne réponds plus de moi-même, de mon esprit mais aussi de mon corps. Une main invisible m'attire à elle, et il m'est difficile d'y résister. Ce soir je devais voir l'homme qui a illuminé ma vie depuis mon arrivée, celui qui me fait penser qu'être ici n'est pas une si mauvaise chose en soi, et en quelque seconde, en un regard j'avais balayé ce beau projet pour celle dont mon cœur s'était d'une étrange manière attachée. J'aimais Lexa…je l'aimais ? Il m'était impossible de mettre un mot sur ce sentiment naissant de remédier mais en réalité, en avais-je vraiment envie ?

Les cours s'enchaînèrent sans que je m'en rende compte. Finn avait essayé de me joindre plusieurs fois mais je m'obstinais à refuser ses appels. Je n'avais pas le cœur à lui à annoncer que notre soirée tombée à l'eau. Il serait sûrement déçu, peut-être même triste, et je ne voulais pas être la cause de cette souffrance. Mais le temps ne jouait pas en ma faveur et vînt le moment tant redouté. Au croisement d'un couloir, Finn vînt à ma rencontre. A sa vue, mes mains se mirent à trembler, mon cœur recommença sa douce chamade.

« Bonjours ! » Me dit-il de son sourire enjôleur. Il avait l'air heureux de me voir.

\- « Bonjour ! »

Une force invisible me poussait à me rapprocher. J'avais soif, soif de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Quand mes lèvres enfin retrouvèrent leurs places sur les siennes tous mes doutes s'évanouirent. Je ne faisais plus qu'une avec lui. Ses bras autour de moi m'apaisaient, j'étais à nouveau sereine et heureuse. Lexa était loin, très loin derrière moi. Je n'étais plus que Clarke avec Finn. Poussé par une envie soudaine de ressentir plus de chose, mes lèvres s'ouvrirent et je découvris le goût sucré de sa langue. C'était un baiser doux, remplie de tendresse, de passion. Ni lui ni moi ne voulions l'arrêter. Et pourtant, le souffle nous manquant, nous dûmes nous résigner à nous séparer.

Nos yeux se croisèrent, d'une manière assez enfantine nous nous mîmes à sourire affichant chacun un air de pleine satisfaction. Nous étions heureux.

\- « Si à chaque fois que l'on se sépare j'ai le droit à un tel accueil je vais m'en aller sur le champ et j'attendrais avec impatience d'être ce soir ! » Me dit-il toujours avec le sourire.

Mais mon sourire disparu quant à lui. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il parle de cela maintenant, tout de suite. Ne pouvait-il pas apprécier l'instant présent avant de me parler de celui d'après.

\- « En parlant de ce soir j'ai…j'ai…pff…j'ai quelque chose à te dire ! » Ma voix avait soudainement pris un ton de désinvolture.

\- « Je t'écoute ? »

\- « Je vais devoir annuler. » Avant même de lui expliquer pourquoi, je pouvais voir dans son regard sa déception.

« Je suis désolée, sincèrement, je sais que ce soir devait être officiellement notre première soirée en amoureux mais j'ai un imprévu. Une…Une…une cousine est arrivée ce matin et je ne peux pas la laisser seule pour son premier soir en ville. »

Je venais de mentir, je venais de mentir pour la première fois à mon petit ami. Notre relation était née il y a peine une journée et déjà je lui mentais. Une boule se forma au creux de ma gorge, m'empêchant de respirer correctement. Je n'étais pas bien.

\- « Dans ce cas ne t'en fais pas je comprends. C'est normalement, ta cousine vient d'arriver et il est donc normal que tu passes un peu de temps avec elle. J'espère que tu me la présenteras. Et puis ce n'est que partie remise, si ce n'est pas ce soir ce sera un autre soir. Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne t'en veux pas ! »

Il était si…si gentil ! Et moi je venais de lui mentir. Enfin proprement dit je ne lui avais pas mentie dans l'intégralité, certes Lexa n'était pas ma cousine, elle ne faisait même pas partie de ma famille mais je devais la voir, ce soir !

\- « Merci. »

Essayant de me remettre de mes émotions, mes bras se nouèrent autour de son coup et d'un mouvement des plus naturelles, mes lèvres retournèrent retrouver les siennes.

J'étais rassurée. Finn, comme un parfais gentlemen, comprenais et ne m'en tiendrais pas rigueur. D'ailleurs pour me faire pardonner, je lui avais proposé de passé la journée ensemble demain. Je lui avais même promis que ce ne serait pas une journée shopping. En rentrant à la maison, j'aperçu Jack assis sur un trottoir non loin de notre maison. Il semblait inquiet, triste.

\- « Bonjour petit frère ! »

Ma phrase le fit sursauter, a parement il ne m'avait pas entendu arriver.

\- « Ah, c'est toi ! »

\- « Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller ? »

\- « Ce n'est rien, je vais bien ne t'en fais pas ! »

\- « Tu es sur ? Tu n'as pas envie d'en parler ? »

\- « En entrant dans la maison tout à l'heure, j'ai surpris une conversation entre papa et maman et ils se disputaient. J'ai l'impression que l'on a beau vouloir oublier ce qui s'est passé, rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Avant que les disputes commencent, que papa quitte la maison. J'aimerai tant revenir au temps où dans la maison tout allez pour le mieux. Avant j'étais heureux de rentrer, aujourd'hui je préfère attendre là sur ce trottoir que le temps passe avant d'être obligé de rentrer. Tu trouves cela normal toi ? »

\- « Tu sais, je ne le montre peut-être pas mais je suis comme toi. Tout comme toi j'aimerai que tout redevienne comme avant mais on ne peut pas changer le passé, on ne peut pas effacer le mal, la souffrance que papa nous a fait subir. Certes il essaye de se racheter mais dans ma tête et bien tu vois je n'oublie pas, je ne peux pas oublier et de ce fait je ne peux pas lui pardonner. J'aimerai crois moi mais j'en suis incapable. Alors oui rentrer à la maison m'est difficile mais je me force, j'essaye de faire au mieux pour que toi et maman soyez heureux. Et je te comprends quand tu dis que tu n'as plus envie de rentrer. Qui voudrez allez chez lui pour entendre ses parents se disputer, personne ! Mais dit toi que c'est normal, que tant qu'ils essayent de se donner une nouvelle chance il y aura des tensions et que c'est à nous, les enfants, de clamer l'atmosphère et d'emmener un peu de gaieté dans notre maison. »

\- « Tu as sans doute raison ! »

\- « Allez viens petit frère, on va rentrer ensemble et si tu veux je t'aiderai pour tes devoir, ce qui est, en soit, un exploit non ? »

\- « Carrément ! » Répondit-il en riant. J'avais réussi à le faire rire, c'était le plus important.

En observant mon frère, je me revoyais quelques mois au par avant, bercé d'illusion, refusant de voir la réalité.

Dans les environs de vingt et une heures je me précipitais dans ma chambre afin de filer en douce par la fenêtre. Une chose était sure, j'avais de la chance. Mes parents, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, ne vérifiaient jamais que nous étions bien couchés. Ils nous suffisaient de leurs souhaiter bonne nuit pour être tranquille. Lorsque nous étions enfants, ils aiment venir nous compter une histoire et nous bercer mais dorénavant ils nous faisaient confiance. Et ils avaient raison la plupart du temps. Ce soir c'était exceptionnel.

Comme promis, j'étais à vingt et une heures précise au square. Et comme promis Lexa m'attendait au pied du vieux chêne. Elle était vêtue d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir. Tenue dite classique mais très classe surtout chez elle.

En me voyant arrivée, elle arborait son petit air de satisfaction. Avait-elle eut peur que je ne vienne pas ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle m'accueillie d'une accolade et me demanda de m'assoir.

« Il fait frais n'est-ce pas ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

\- « En effet ! Mais pour un soir d'hiver je trouve qu'il fait assez doux. »

Ma réponse la fit rire.

\- « Tu as raison ! »

\- « Alors pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ce soir ? »

\- « Tu es du genre pressé à ce que je vois ! Il faut parfois savoir ménager le suspense tu ne trouves pas ?»

Nos regards se croisèrent. Le temps semblait suspendu. Je la voyais se rapprocher de moi doucement, un sourire sur les lèvres. Je me surpris à fixer ses lèvres. Pulpeuses, d'un rouge sans…j'imaginais leur douceur et me surpris à frissonner. Lexa continuait d'avancer se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. _Dieu tout puissant damne moi sur le champ !_

Lexa vint se placer en face de moi, son regard encré dans le mien. Je pouvais y lire une pointe d'amusement. Se jouait-elle de moi ?

Délicatement, elle se pencha au creux de mon cou. Son souffle sur ma peau laissa échapper un soupire de mes lèvres. J'étais paralysée, incapable de bouger. A cet instant précis, Finn avait disparu emportant avec lui mes grandes convictions. Je n'étais plus maitresse de mon corps mais un simple pantin entre les mains de son maitre. Sans qu'aucune parole ne vienne rompre le charme, Lexa appuya légèrement de sa main droite sur ma nuque pour dégager mon cou. Et c'est alors que je sentie une fois encore ses lèvres sur ma peau. Une simple pression puis un pincement. Je savais ce qu'elle était en train de faire et pourtant je ne disais rien. Je restais immobile, stoïque face à elle, les yeux fermés perdu dans ce tourbillon d'émotions. Quand enfin elle se retira, mon corps entier la réclamer à nouveau. J'avais envie de plus.

« Tu peux rouvrir les yeux… » Murmura Lexa.

J'obéis et revint me perdre dans son regard. C'est alors que je la vis récupérer une goutte de sang, glissant de sa bouche, au creux de son doigt. Elle porta cette infime goute à ses lèvres et sourie de satisfaction.

« Délicieux ! »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Lexa venait de me paralyser par son simple geste. Je ne m'attendais pas à réagir de la sorte. En un instant, Lexa venait de s'emparer de mon esprit, de mon âme…de mon cœur ?

Comment ? Pourquoi ?

« Tu sembles bien silencieuse tout à un coup…tu n'as plus de question ? » Demanda Lexa en s'appuyant contre le vieux chêne.

« Je…je…. »

« Si je dois deviner essaye au moins de mimer pour que je puisse avoir une chance ! » Dit-elle en souriant.

« Tu…tu voulais me voir ? » Demandais-je en détournant le regard. J'avais besoin de reprendre mes esprits.

« Finalement tu ne perds jamais le Nord on dirait ! »

Je rie à sa remarque.

« Quoi qu'il en soit si je t'ai fais venir ce soir c'est pour te faire part de quelque chose d'important, de très important. Cela te concerne en un premier lieu mais cela me concerne également ! »

\- « Où veux-tu en venir ? »

\- « Clarke, ce n'est pas par hasard si j'ai pénétré tes rêves ni si je suis venue à ta rencontre dans les bois. Les vampires ne parlent jamais aux humains de leur véritable nature, tu es l'une des rares exceptions ! »

\- « Je vois alors pourquoi m'en as-tu parlé ? »

Je voyais à son regard que je venais, par ma question, touché au but.

\- « Tu es l'une des nôtres ! »

\- « Des vôtres ? »

\- « Oui, tu es comme moi, un vampire ! »

\- « Un vampire ? «

\- « Il y cela des centaines d'année le monde était gouverné par notre race, on était la race supérieure, les humains périssaient sous notre bon vouloir. Mais vois-tu, même chez les vampires il y a différentes catégories d'espèces : les solaires et les ténébreux que l'on appel plus antérieurement Solaris et Tenerus. Certains d'entre nous on la faculté de pouvoir vivre en présence du soleil tandis que d'autres sont contraint de vivre à jamais dans les ténèbres de la nuit ayant pour seule lumière l'éclat de la lune. Cette faculté se détermine lors de la transformation. En 1945, une guerre éclata entre nos deux tributs. Chacun voulant dominer l'univers de l'autre. Or tu dois comprendre que mathématiquement et physiquement cela est impossible. Ainsi nous autres vampires, nous entretuâmes au bonheur des humains qui, profitant de cette accalmie en leur faveur reprirent le pouvoir et nous chassèrent de nos Terres. Je fais partis d'une des rares héritière du royaume d'autrefois. Mon père Marius était l'un des pionniers du clan solaire, il m'a appris tout ce que je sais et il m'a demandé de te rencontrer. Quand il m'a expliqué pourquoi je ne l'ai pas cru mais en voyant son regard, cette lueur au fond de ses yeux j'ai compris qu'il disait la vérité et que tu étais notre seule chance. »

\- « Votre seule chance de quoi ? »

\- « Et bien vois-tu, après cette horrible tragédie qui tua de nombreux et vaillants vampires, chaque clan s'est habitué à vivre caché dans l'ombre des hommes. Aucun vampire avant le mois dernier n'avait trahi cet engagement. »

\- « Que s'est-il passé ? »

\- « Un massacre, tu as sûrement entendu parlé de la horde de meurtre qui sévis actuellement à Boston. »

\- « J'en ai vaguement entendu parlé, moi et la télévision on ne fait pas vraiment bon ménage. »

\- « Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons d'abord cru comme tout le monde qu'il s'agissait d'une bête sauvage mais un jour le meurtrier a laissé une trace et aucun doute n'est plus possible. »

Elle me montra alors un symbole, un soleil tribal ayant en son centre un œil et un poignard.

\- « L'individu a laissé cette marque sur le dos de la dernière victime, il la fait avec son sang. »

\- « En quoi cette marque vous indique qu'il s'agisse d'un vampire. »

\- « Parce que cette marque représente le symbole du clan des vampires solaires. »

\- « C'est donc l'un des tient qui a fait cela ? »

\- « Non justement. Durant la période de guerre chaque clan avait pris pour habitude de marqué les victimes avec le symbole de l'ennemis, ainsi on lançait une provocation au clan ennemis l'invitant à répondre s'il l'osait. »

\- « Donc si je comprends bien c'est un vampire des ténèbres qui a rompu le pacte. »

\- « Tu as tout compris »

\- « Et heu…en quoi suis-je concernée ? »

\- « Tu appartiens à mon peuple Clarke, tu es un vampire solaire. »

\- « Attend ! C'est impossible ! Je ne peux pas être un vampire, je respire et excuse-moi de le dire je suis en vie.

\- « Je savais que tu dirais ça mais laisse-moi te demander, as-tu fais des rêves étranges ces temps ci ? Des rêves pas ordinaires, tellement étranges que tu t'es demandé si tu ne devenais pas folle. N'as-tu jamais rêvé que tu goûter au sang Clarke ? »

Et c'est alors que mon dernier rêve me revint en mémoire. Comment cela était-il possible ? Comment était-elle au courant ? Je n'en ai parlé à personne, même pas à mon journal intime. Ce goût métallique qui coulait dans ma gorge, je me rappelle avoir soupirée d'extase quand mes lèvres y ont goûté. Mais…non cela ne voulait rien dire, ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout en quoi un rêve peut-il devenir réel ou reflet de la réalité ? Mais tout de même, je n'avais jamais goûté à quelque chose d'aussi pur, d'aussi bon de toute ma vie. Et ce n'était qu'en rêve, qu'est-ce que cela serait si le rêve devenait réalité ?


	6. Chapitre 5 - Destinée

**_Bonjour à tous,_**

 ** _Avec un peu d'avance, je vous met le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Une surprise, des questions en suspens...des réponses..._**

 ** _Je remercie une fois encore tous ceux qui continuent à me suivre ainsi que les petits nouveaux. Cela m'encourage et me motive encore plus dans mon écriture._**

 ** _ClexHeda : excuse moi pour ta frustration...J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour avoir coupé à cet endroit la dernière fois. Cette fois-ci la coupure est moins sadique ^^...Je te souhaite une bonne lecture._**

 ** _Bonne lecture à vous tous et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, vos idées, vos critiques ! Bon week-end à vous tous et à très bientôt !_**

* * *

 ** _Destinée_**

Cette déclaration me fit froid dans le dos. Lexa était au courant, comment ? Et cette histoire de vampire…tout cela me semble absurde. C'est tellement improbable que le fait d'y penser me donnais envie de rire ou de hurler. Sentiments paradoxaux mais qui s'accordent bien dans ce genre de situation. Situation que je juge extrême. Car oui, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une jeune femme, vampire de sur croit, vous annonce que vous être vous aussi un vampire. Chose qui à mon sens est impossible. Je respire, mon cœur bat, comment pourrais-je être cette chose, cette créature, ce monstre horrifique dont a peur de nombreux enfants? Je ne suis que Clarke, Clarke Griffin, amoureuse d'un jeune homme des plus respectables prénommé Finn. Je ne suis pas un vampire, je ne l'ai jamais été et je ne le serais jamais.

« Clarke ? »

…

Je n'avais pas envie de parler, et surtout pas de lui parler. J'avais envie de m'enfuir. De partir loin d'elle, loin de cet endroit. A cet instant précis j'avais une envie irrésistible de remonter le temps, de revenir à ce jour où je me suis perdue dans les bois. J'avais au fond de moi une envie folle de n'avoir jamais connu Lexa et toutes ses histoires. Je voulais bien croire en le fait que Lexa soit différente, elle me l'avait montré en me suçant un peu de sang. Mais il était au dessus de mes forces que de croire en le fait que je sois moi aussi un vampire. Aussi loin que je me souvienne je n'ai jamais souhaité être différente. Certes comme tout le monde j'avais déjà, au moins une fois dans ma vie, souhaité être une autre personne. Une personne plus belle, plus célèbre, plus riche ou je ne sais quoi d'autre mais jamais au grand jamais je n'avais souhaité devenir différente à ce point là.

Bon c'est vrai, Lexa avait juste affirmé, elle n'avait rien prouvé. Alors pourquoi je me mettais dans un état pareil. Ce n'était pas dans mon habitude de prendre les choses au sérieux sans en avoir les preuves au préalable.

« Clarke ? »

Cette fois ci, au lieu de l'ignorer comme je l'avais fait au par avant, je tourna ma tête afin de la fixer droit dans les yeux. Peut-être qu'intérieurement j'espérais apercevoir dans les prunelles vertes de ses yeux, une lueur m'indiquant qu'elle se jouait de moi. A la place, je n'aperçu que son regard perçant et une sincérité des plus troublante.

« Tu vas bien ? » Elle semblait inquiète. J'avais mal à cette idée. J'étais définitivement contradictoire. Il y a de cela cinq minute je n'avais qu'une envie, ne l'avoir jamais rencontré et voilà que maintenant j'éprouvais de la peine à l'idée de la blesser.

« J'ai connu des jours meilleurs. »

\- « Je comprends. »

Et sans attendre, un silence s'installa. Lexa était devenue de marbre. Elle qui depuis son annonce essayait de rompre le silence que j'avais moi-même instauré avait décidé de l'instaurer à son tour. A contre vers, ce silence était pesant. Il était désagréable. Le plus troublant était que je n'entendais aucun son. Les oiseaux ne chantaient plus, le vent ne venait plus se lover sur mon visage et dans mes cheveux. Les bruits de la nuit s'étaient éteints. C'était un silence complet, pas un bruit, pas un mot. Pas un regard échangé.

Cette situation me mis mal alaise. A cet instant, je priais le ciel de m'envoyer un signe. Je ne savais pas si c'était à moi de parler ou à elle. Et même, si je prenais la décision de lancer la discussion de quoi parlerions-nous ? De la pluie et du beau temps ? Certainement pas. Dans mon esprit comme dans le sien il n'y avait qu'un seul sujet : moi !

Moi et moi seule ! Mais aussi les vampires. En m'interrogeant sur la manière de reprendre la parole une révélation frappa mon esprit. Et si dorénavant ce froid s'instaurait définitivement entre nous ? Et si aucun de nous n'arrivait à reprendre le contact d'une manière des plus ordinaires? Arriverais-je pour mon bien à oublier Lexa ? A m'éloigner d'elle pour ne plus souffrir comme je souffre en ce moment ?

Mon esprit m'ordonnait de fuir mais mon cœur lui m'ordonnait de rester. Par je ne sais quel stratagème Lexa avait réussi à emprisonner mon âme, j'étais sienne d'une certaine manière. En effet, nous nous connaissions à peine, nous n'avions aucun lien de parenté et pourtant j'avais l'impression de lui être attaché. J'avais mal quand elle avait mal, j'étais heureuse quand elle était heureuse. J'avais les mêmes réactions envers Lexa qu'une jeune fille a envers son petit ami. Mais c'était bien là le problème, Lexa n'était pas ma petite amie, Finn était mon petit ami alors pourquoi mon cœur agissait ainsi. Les vampires ont-ils une emprise sur les humains ? Un charme leur permettant d'approcher plus facilement de leur proie pour ensuite assouvir leur soif de notre sang ?

Je me rappel le premier jour où je me suis intéressée aux sciences occultes ou plus exactement à la démonologie et autres lutins. Cet attrait soudain ne venait ni plus ni moins d'une série télévisée dont j'étais accro à l'époque et qui aujourd'hui encore vient bercer mes soirées quand je suis triste. Quoi qu'il en soit, étant curieuse de nature j'avais acheté un de ces livres que l'on trouve dans les grandes enseignes spécialisées et je l'avais dévoré en une soirée. Quand j'y repense, qu'est ce qu'on peut être bête à cet âge là. Car oui, comme tout enfant de sept ans je ne voyais pas la supercherie dans ce que j'avais acheté. Moi qui croyait détenir le précieux livres des démons je n'avais en ma possession qu'un vulgaire ouvrage écrit par un soit disant spécialiste. En réalité, il ne racontait que des fables et des légendes, la plus part inventées. Ce n'est qu'à mes quinze ans que cette passion devient plus sérieuse. J'avais envie d'approfondir le sujet et c'est lors d'une visite à Londres que j'ai découverts mon bonheur.

C'était lors d'une colonie de vacances, mon père avait insisté pour que Jack et moi partions à l'étranger et c'est Londres qui avait été choisie. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est donc à Londres dans une petite rue du nom Coventry Street que j'ai découvert la perle rare. A cette époque existait encore une petite libraire du nom de Half Oker. Peu de gens osait y pénétré. En effet, cette librairie était considérée comme étant le siège de la magie noire et de la sorcellerie. Certes nous étions bien loin du temps où avait encore lieu la chasse aux sorcières mais, je l'admets, l'enseigne n'avait rien d'attractif. Mais au font de moi je sentais qu'il fallait que j'y aille. C'est donc lors d'un de nos quartiers libres que je me rendis à cette librairie.

En arrivant devant la porte, mon angoisse liée aux racontars me pressait de rebrousser chemin, mais ma curiosité elle, me disait de continuer. Et j'ai eu raison. L'endroit était étrange, sombre, très sombre. Les meubles étaient tous en noir. Dans la pièce était parsemé par ci par là des bougies. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts, aucune couleur ne semblait manquer à l'appel. Il y'en avait des jaunes, des rouges, des blanches, des vertes et même des violettes. Au fond à droite se trouvait la caisse. Celle-ci tenait sur un bureau en bois, un bois ancien abîmé et très sobre. En parcourant la pièce des yeux je me rendis compte que les étagères contenaient mille et un objet tous aussi intéressant les uns que les autres. Pour la plus part je n'avais aucune idée de leurs utilités ni même comment ils pouvaient fonctionner. Mais cela m'était égale. J'étais captivée. J'en étais certaine, ici, je trouverai ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé.

En y regardant de plus près je vis qu'au bout des étagères se trouvaient un écriteau servant d'indication aux acheteurs Celui devant lequel je me trouvais indiquait : Magie noire. Très peu pour moi. En continuant mes recherches je vis d'autres écriteaux sur lesquels on pouvait lire : Wicca. *, enchantement, invocation…Puis vînt celui que je n'espérais plus : Créatures mystiques. A sa lecture mes yeux s'agrandir et mon visage afficha un sourire.

Les livres étaient couverts de poussière, l'homme qui tenait la boutique ne semblait pas tenir compte de la propreté . Mais à cet instant, poussière ou pas je n'avais qu'une envie trouver ce pourquoi j'étais venue. Et il était là, à quelque pas. Entre temps je vis de nombreux livres, certains parlaient des elfes, des fées, des lutins, des loups garou, vampires. D'autres semblaient être centrés sur les esprits, les revenant, les fantômes. Celui que je souhait s'appelait : Démonologie, l'intégral. Quand bien même certain aurais pris cela pour de l'attrape nigaud moi j'y croyais ou plutôt je voulais y croire.

Je me rappel encore mon retour à la maison, le livre bien caché dans ma valise. Mes parents avaient d'ailleurs mal pris le faite qu'à peine arrivée je monte dans ma chambre m'isoler. Eux qui avaient tant attendu notre retour se retrouvaient face à une jeune fille qui n'avait qu'une envie, être seule, loin d'eux.

Mon guide de la démonologie retraçait l'histoire toute entière des démons en tout genre. Il y avait les légendes romaines, grecs, païennes….aux quelles s'ajoutaient celles que l'on comptait aujourd'hui. Il y avait également un lexique des thermes à savoir pour bien comprendre les textes et un répertoire très bien fourni des démons avec leurs significations. Par exemple, qui aurait cru que Belzébuth était le Seigneur des Mouches. Ainsi j'avais passé des semaines à lire cet ouvrage, scrutant le moindre détail, la moindre phrase qui m'aurait échappée.

Et alors que je n'avais plus aucun espoir envers ces histoires de démons, je me trouvais aux mains de l'un d'eux. J'étais peut-être même l'un d'entre eux. A cette simple constations ma vue se brouilla. De fines gouttes de sueurs perlaient de mon front jusqu'à la naissance de ma nuque. J'avais chaud, les mains moites et mon cœur semblait être pris dans une danse infernale sans fin. Lexa dû s'en rendre compte car à l'instant même où nos regards se croisèrent à nouveau elle pris la parole.

« Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? »

Elle semblait triste, sûrement avait-elle espéré une meilleure réaction de ma part. Si elle me connaissait aussi bien qu'elle le prétendait, elle devait connaître mon goût pour les histoires de monstres. Il est donc tout à fait normal qu'elle soit étonné de me voir réagir ainsi.

« Non merci, ça va aller ! »

Je pensais que le silence pesant reprendrait sa place mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Lexa continua dans sa lancée, il ne restait plus qu'à moi de ne pas tout gâcher à nouveau.

« Tu as peut-être des questions ? »

Des questions ? Moi ? Non….bien sur ! Bien sur que j'en ai, j'en ai des tas même mais par où commencer. C'était là la vraie question.

« Comment sais-tu pour mon rêve ? »

« Je me suis introduis dans ton subconscient. Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai rien regardé d'indiscret, je m'en suis juste servie pour communiquer avec toi, te faire passer un message ! »

« Je vois, c'est une caractéristique propre aux vampires ? »

« Non, nous n'avons pas ce genre de pouvoir, j'ai eu recours à la magie ! »

La magie, il ne manquait plus que cela ! Alors la magie aussi existe…

« Pourquoi penses-tu que je suis un vampire ? »

« Comment t'expliquer. Lorsque la guerre à éclater entre nos deux camps, les anciens ont décidé d'instaurer une règle de bienséance. A compter de ce jour il était interdit aux vampires de créer de nouveaux spécimens, sinon la guerre n'aurait jamais eut de fin. Quoi qu'il en soit aucun peuple ayant réussi à vaincre l'autre, les grands guerriers ont décidé de conserver cette règle mais en y ajoutant cependant une modification. Tu es cette modification ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je sais que ça va sûrement te paraître étrange mais à l'époque les grands guerriers nous ont prévenu de ton arrivée ! Il nous on dis que dans plusieurs années, nous n'avions pas la date exacte, un être à l'apparence humaine arrivera sur Terre. Cet être ne sera pas comme tous les autres humains, il sera destiné à devenir l'un des nôtres sans le savoir. En effet, vois-tu la loi interdisant de créer de nouveaux vampires n'a jamais été brisé car tu devais être l'être suprême qui donnera la victoire à l'un des camps. Tu te demandes sûrement comment ? La prophétie des ancien était très claire à ce sujet : Seul l'être humain pourra mettre à un terme à la guerre car cet humain sera doté d'un pouvoir plus puissant que le nôtre. C'est pour cette raison que je suis ici, je suis venue à ta rencontre car mon père a réussi à te trouver, il t'a senti. »

« Je ne comprend pas… »

« Il a senti que tu étais prête ! Le problème est que le chef de nos ennemis à dû le sentir lui aussi, s'il ne la pas déjà fait, il ne va pas tarder à t'envoyer un de ses sbires. J'avais pour mission de te trouver, de te transformer et de te rallier à notre cause. »

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? »

« Parce que je me suis attaché à toi. Lorsque je t'ai vu seule dans la forêt je n'avais plus envie de t'enrôler de force. Je me suis rappelée le jour de ma mort. Mon choix, car j'ai choisi de demeurer comme cela, je savais ce qu'il m'attendait. Je me suis dis que ce n'était pas à moi de décider de ton sort car je n'aurai pas aimé que quelqu'un décide du mien. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de devenir un vampire Lexa ! »

Ma réponse sembla l'offusquer.

« Mais il le faut ! Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Le sort du monde est sur tes épaules Clarke ! »

« Tu n'en rajoutes pas un peu beaucoup ! Je n'ai rien sur les épaules et encore moins le sort du monde ! Je suis juste Clarke, seize ans et heureuse de vivre ! »

« Je n'en rajoute pas crois moi. Si tu ne viens pas avec moi, un adepte du monde des ténèbres viendra à ta rencontre et il sera moins courtois que moi. Ton regard, ton sourire, ta voix n'auront aucun effet sur lui. Les vampires des Ténèbres sont programmés pour tuer, pour accomplir leur mission, quelque soit le prix à payer, il le paye. Si tu ne deviens pas vampire grâce à moi tu le deviendras de force. Et je peux te dire que ce n'est pas du tout la même chose ni la même expérience ! »

« Certes mais je n'y crois pas. Je ne crois pas en ta guerre, en ce que je suis, en ce que je suis censée être ou devenir. Je n'ai pas envie de m'embarquer dans ce genre d'histoire ou de quête appelle cela comme bon te semble. Tu penses que je suis égoïste ? Je te réponds que je suis réaliste. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devrais-je accepter de te venir en aide ? Je n'en ai rien à faire du sort des vampires, de votre guerre ! Je ne suis pas comme vous, je suis humaine. Je vis, je respire, je ressens les choses…pourquoi troquerais-je ce qui m'est de plus cher pour une vie dans les ténèbres. »

« Tu ne vivra pas dans les ténèbres si tu rejoints mon clan Clarke ! »

« C'est la même chose pour moi, dis moi Lexa, est-ce que tu peux aimer ? »

…

« Est-ce que tu peux pleurer ? Avoir de la peine ? »

…

« Est-ce qu'au moins tu peux rire ? »

…

-« Tu voudrais donc que je troque tous ce que je ressens pour devenir de marbre, ne plus rien ressentir. Devenir indifférente à tout ce qui m'entoure. Je suis amoureuse en ce moment Lexa et je ne vais pas tout arrêter pour te faire plaisir à toi et ta bande de suceur de sang ! »

Ma réponse l'avait affecté. Je voyais bien dans son regard que ma réaction n'était pas celle qu'elle avait espéré. Je me surprenais moi-même. J'étais froide, même glaciale. Je ne lui donnée aucune onde d'espoir. En à peine une demi seconde je venais de balayer, tel le vent recouvrant un dessin dans le sable, tous ses espoirs. Si ce qu'elle m'avait raconté était vrai, alors elle était perdue, elle et les siens. Et malgré cela, malgré ma prise de conscience je ne ressentais ni remord, ni peine. Je ne voulais ni ne pouvais lui donner ce qu'elle désirait.

Il y a quelque jour encore je n'étais qu'une fille parmi tant d'autre, et aujourd'hui j'étais la soit disant élue, venue sur Terre pour devenir un vampire exceptionnel ayant pour mission de mettre fin à une guerre. Pour cela il me fallait choisir un clan, le clan des vainqueurs et rétablir l'ordre instauré en des temps très lointain. En me remémorant cela un sourire s'afficha sur mon visage. Cette histoire me semblait si irréelle, comme sortie tout droit d'un film fantastique. Comme cela était-il possible ?

Certaines personnes ne croient qu'en ce qu'elle voit et moi j'ai vu. J'ai vu, j'ai même ressenti les dents de Lexa s'enfoncer dans ma gorge. J'ai senti mon sang remonter le long de mon corps attiré par la soif de celle-ci. J'ai senti, j'ai vu et pourtant je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Les preuves sont là, face à moi, et je doute. Moi qui croyais être une personne solide et non pas comme toutes ces filles que l'on voit à la télévision, qui s'inquiète pour la moindre petite chose qui sort de l'ordinaire. Et voilà qu'à cet instant précis je suis l'une d'elles. Je suis comme toutes ces filles qui n'aiment pas que l'on perturbe leurs habitudes. Qui n'aime pas vivre dans un monde extraordinaire et qui préfère vivre dans le monde réel, celui que tout le monde connaît.

Très jeune j'ai été fascinée par le monde des ténèbres, Lexa en fait parti, elle me propose de l'y rejoindre et je le lui refuse. Je refuse de quitter ceux qui me sont chère.

Lexa gardait le silence. Fixant droit devant elle, aucune expression n'apparaissait sur son visage. Pensive, je pouvais deviner une certaine inquiétude. Mes questions, bien que simpliste, semblaient la perturbé plus que je ne l'aurai imaginé. En une fraction de seconde, Lexa, la vampire stoïque et sur d'elle, m'apparaissait aussi fragile qu'un nouveau né. Dans un élan incontrôlable, je fis un pas en avant et vint me poser en face d'elle.

Lexa garda son regard encré dans le mien. J'avais l'impression étrange qu'elle essayait de me dire quelque chose simplement avec ses yeux. Malheureusement pour elle, je n'ai jamais été très doué avec le non verbale. Espérant une réaction de la part de mon interlocutrice, je me surpris à remettre une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Ne….ne…ne fais pas ! » Dit-elle dans un murmure à peine perceptible.

« Ne pas faire quoi ? » Lui demandais-je avec une légère inquiétude.

« Me toucher ! »

Sa réponse m'affecta plus que je ne l'aurai pensé. Pourquoi refusait-elle un simple geste amical. Je l'avais à peine effleurer que déjà elle se refermait comme une huitre sur elle même.

« Je ne comprend pas ! »

Sans réponse, Lexa retira ma main et se retourna. Face à son dos, j'étais perdue ne sachant comment réagir. Soudain, la douce voix de Lexa vint à mes oreilles.

-« Clarke, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix ! » Dit-elle dans un ultime espoir.

« On a toujours le choix Lexa, et j'ai choisi de rester humaine. »

Ainsi Lexa avait décidé de ne pas m'éclairer sur son besoin de distance. Pourquoi refusait-elle que je m'approche d'elle. Elle qui, il y a encore quelques heures, s'était emparée de mon cou et avait posé ses lèvres sur ma peau. Elle qui, lors de cet échange, s'était abreuvée de mon sang au point que j'en prenne également un plaisir étrange. Lexa était définitivement complexe et j'avais une envie incontrôlable de la comprendre. Perdue dans mes réflexions, je failli ne pas entendre cette dernière me parler.

« Pendant combien de temps ? Je te l'ai dis, Darius le chef des Tenerus t'a envoyé un des siens, et dès que celui t'aura trouvé tu deviendras l'un des leurs. Ainsi tu mettras fin à la guerre, et tu feras basculer le monde dans une marre de sang ! »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça ! »

« Pour que tu comprennes à quel point tu es spéciale et importante. »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'être celle dont tu me parles, je veux juste être moi ! »

« Tu es un vampire Clarke, il n'y a qu'en embrassant ta destinée que tu sera réellement toi ! »

« Je n'ai pas de super pouvoir »

-« Pardon ? »

« Tout à l'heure, tu as dis que l'être humain destiné à sauver le monde sera doté d'un pouvoir… je n'ai pas ce pouvoir …Je n'ai même aucun pouvoir alors comment pourrais-je sauver ton clan et le monde en même temps ! »

« Je ne connais pas la nature du pouvoir dont ont parlé les anciens mais mon père est formel, tu es cet être humain Clarke. Tu dois juste y croire et tu comprendras ! »

« Je comprendrais quoi ? »

\- « Qui tu es ! »

\- « Tu m'annonces de but en blanc que je dois renoncer à ma vie d'humaine pour devenir cette élue mais tu ne fais aucun effort pour me convaincre. Tu refuses que je m'approche de toi et tu aimerais que j'accepte sans détour un destin remplie de solitude et de ténèbres ? Si je dois devenir un être froid et dépourvue de sentiment comme tu sembles l'être alors je refuse cette destinée. Montre moi juste que le monde que tu m'offres n'est pas tel que je le pense et alors peut-être….et je dis bien peut-être…je reconsidèrerai la question ! »

« Tu ne comprend vraiment pas…. » Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, Lexa se retourna et vint poser sa main sur ma joue.

Paralysé par ce simple contact, je ne pus m'empêcher de fixer Lexa droit dans les yeux. Le vert naturel de ses pupilles avait laissé place à un rouge sang. Bien qu'effrayant, ce regard me captivait, m'attirait. Doucement, elle se rapprocha de mon visage et vint murmurer ces paroles que jamais je n'oublierai.

 _Ne prend jamais mon silence pour de l'ignorance, mon calme pour de l'acceptation ou ma froideur pour de la peur. A trop se dévoiler, on brise ses chaines et l'on ne doit jamais montrer une fêlure dans sa forteresse. L'amour est une faiblesse… »_

Puis doucement, sans un bruit, Lexa vint poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Surprise, je fermais mes yeux essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Lexa, un vampire, était entrain de m'embrasser. Le plus intriguant est que cela ne me dérangeait pas, au contraire !

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, Lexa avait disparue. J'étais seule au milieu de parc. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Lexa.

Sur le chemin du retour, les paroles de Lexa me revinrent à l'esprit. Mais ce qui me tracassait le plus était son allusion au sbire de Darius. Ainsi si on en croit ses dires, un vampire assoiffé de sang, sans conscience ni remord, était à ma poursuite.

Au bruit du vent, des frissons parcoururent mon corps de haut en bas. Jamais au par avant je n'avais eu aussi peur d'errer seule dans la rue à la nuit tombée. J'étais terrorisée à l'idée de croiser quelqu'un, ou quelque chose. Au fil de mes réflexions, je prie une allure plus rapide. J'avançais tellement vite que j'avais l'impression étrange que mes pieds avaient quittés Terre. J'avais l'impression voler, ou plutôt de marcher sur du coton. Je voyais défiler devant moi les maisons des voisins, à certaines d'entre elles la lumière était encore allumée malgré l'heure tardive. Puis je fus pris d'un soulagement soudain quand en regard droit devant moi je vis ma maison. Il ne me restait plus que quelques mètres et je serais à l'abri. A l'abri de cette paranoïa qui m'habitait depuis que j'avais quitté le parc.

« Au secours ! Au secours ! »

A l'entente de cet appel, mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine. Mon souffle pourtant si effréné se stoppa net, écoutant attentivement le moindre son.

« Au secours ! Aidez moi s'il vous plait ! »

J'étais tiraillée. Oui, j'étais déchirée entre l'idée de rentrer chez moi me mettre en sécurité, ou celle d'aller dans la direction des cris. En bonne fille bien élevée, je pris la direction des appels au secours. Les appels me conduisirent sur un terrain vague. Au premier coup d'œil je ne vis personne.

« Ne t'as t'on jamais raconté l'histoire du petit chaperon rouge ma jolie ! »

La voix avait changé. Ce n'était plus une voix apeuré, désemparé demandant de l'aide. C'était devenue une voix grave, hargneuse, terrifiante.

« Il ne faut jamais quitter le chemin. »

J'avais peur. Je ne voyais personne. Mes yeux scrutaient le terrain vague espérant trouver d'où provenait cette voix mais en vain.

« Tu pourrais tomber sur le méchant LOUP ! »

Un homme bondi devant moi. Essayant de m'enfuit, il me retint par l'épaule puis me plaqua violemment au sol.

« Où veux-tu aller comme cela ma jeune enfant ! »

Allongée sur le sol, je contemplais cet homme face à moi. Il était brin, l'apparence d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'année. Les cheveux mi-rasés et une barbe de quelques jours. Des yeux noirs comme les ténèbres. Un sourire diabolique sur le visage. Il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était lui, l'homme dont m'avait parlé Lexa.

« Crois-tu aux histoires qui font peur ? »

Rassemblant toutes mes forces, je fis pour me relever. Mais je reçu un violent coup de pied dans la mâchoire en guise de réponse.

« Tss Tsss tu ne vas allé nulle part ! Si tu es gentille je serais rapide, sinon je prendrais tout mon temps ! »

Un filet de sang coulait de mes lèvres. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'y passer ma langue et je recueillis ce fruit délicieux. Le goût métallique que j'avais imaginé était bien meilleur que je ne l'avais inventé. Mon rêve me revint en mémoire et je me surpris à soupire d'un plaisir encore jamais exploré.

« Intéressant ! Tu n'es pas encore transformé et pourtant tu prends du plaisir en suçant ton propre sang. Les anciens avaient raison, tu es vraiment spécial on dirait ! »

Je ne tenais pas compte de ses commentaires. J'étais de nouveau obnubilé par ma soif, par mon envie d'en avoir plus. Fermant les yeux, mon imagination se mit à faire défiler devant moi des centaines et des centaines de litres de sang. Si je l'avais voulu, il ne me restait plus qu'à tendre le bras pour empoigner une poche de sang bien frais.

Finalement ils avaient peut-être raison. Quel genre d'humain prendrait du plaisir à boire du sang si ce n'est un humain vampire.

« Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais Darius n'aime pas qu'on le fasse attendre alors je vais commencer les choses sérieuses, si tu me le permets bien sur. Quoi que…en réalité tu n'as pas vraiment ton mot à dire ! »

L'homme pour la première fois se mit à mon niveau. Il se pencha et à nouveau je sentis des crocs transpercer ma chaire. A la différence de Lexa ce n'était pas une sensation agréable, j'avais mal très mal. L'homme aspirait mon sang avec une telle sauvagerie que la douleur me fit verser des larmes.

A cet instant précis je me maudissais de ne pas avoir écouter Lexa. Si encore je m'étais laissé faire par lui alors peut-être que je ne serais pas dans une situation.

Sans que je comprenne comment, l'homme bascula violemment sur le côté. Me relevant je le vis se battre avec une jeune femme. En y regardant de plus près je la reconnus, c'était elle, mon chevalier servant, Lexa.

Il m'était assez difficile de voir ce qui se passait réellement car les vampires avaient cette faculté de réagir très vite, plus vite que nous les humains, ce qui était donc difficile de percevoir à l'œil. Mais Lexa semblait prendre le dessus. Jamais avant ce soir je ne l'avais vu si hargneuse. En la voyant agir ainsi, l'idée qu'elle soit réellement un vampire ne faisait plus aucun doute. Puis soudain ma vue se brouilla et sans que je comprenne ni comment ni pourquoi mes yeux se voilèrent et je rejoignis les ténèbres.

« Clarke ? ! »

…

« Clarke tu m'entends ? »

…

Difficilement j'entrepris d'ouvrir les yeux. Une fois encore, Lexa était là. Son regard trahissait son angoisse.

« Qu'est…qu'est ce qui s'est passée ? »

Tout en me relevant je passai une main dans mes cheveux, essayant de retrouver mes esprits.

« Où…où est cet homme…ce vampire… »

« Chut… »

Lexa m'enveloppa et me berça dans ses bras. A ce contact, une étrange sensation pris naissance au creux de mon ventre. Je n'avais pas envie que celle-ci relâche son étreinte. Qu'était-il entrain de m'arriver ? Moi, Clarke Griffin, remettait en question tout ceux en quoi elle croyait. Je venais même à en oublier Finn, ce gentil garçon qui était depuis peu mon petit ami…enfin l'était-il réellement ? En avais-je vraiment envie ? Et ce sentiment naissant dans mon être en la présence de Lexa ?

« Tu m'as fait très peur Clarke, si je n'étais pas arrivée à temps tu ne serais plus de ce monde à l'heure qu'il est. »

Lexa m'avait donc sauvé. Je n'étais donc pas un vampire mais bel et bien humaine. Cette annonce m'enleva un poids énorme.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

En voyant mon inquiétude Lexa entrepris de m'expliquer.

« Quand tu es parti, je suis restée un petit moment seule à réfléchir à la manière donc je t'avais annoncer le problème et ce à quoi tu étais destiné. Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais manqué de tact alors j'ai décidé de te rattraper pour m'excuser. Quand je suis arrivée devant chez toi, j'ai senti que tu n'étais pas encore rentrée alors je me suis inquiétée. J'ai remonté ton odeur jusqu'ici et quand j'ai vu Anton j'ai sauté sur lui. »

Anton, l'homme s'appelait donc Anton.

« Et ensuite ? »

« Nous nous sommes battus puis il s'est enfuit. Je suis donc allée voir comment tu allais et heureusement pour nous deux il n'avait pas fini le rituel de transformation. »

« Merci ! »

« Mais de rien c'est tout à fait normal »

« Qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant ? »

« Anton est le bras droit de Darius depuis des décennies. Il n'a jamais échoué et ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé hier qui va l'éloigner de son objectif. Certes il est parti mais il reviendra. »

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. J'étais en danger, en danger de mort.

« Je sais que c'est pas le moment mais il serait préférable pour nous tous que tu acceptes que je te transforme Clarke. »

« Non ! »

Je venais de lui répondre d'une manière catégorique. Je me surpris moi même par le ton que je venais d'employé. Des flash de notre baiser me revenait en mémoire et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je venais de lui parler d'une manière aussi sèche. Certes j'avais faillit mourir ce soir et j'avais même frôlé de peut ma transformation en vampire des ténèbres mais je n'étais toujours pas d'accord pour abandonner ma vie actuelle.

« Clarke, il faut que… »

« Non Lexa, je ne veux pas ! »

« Très bien, c'est toi qui décide. Mais laisse moi au moins te ramener chez toi ! »

« Volontiers ! »

Sur fond de morosité elle me raccompagna jusqu'à ma maison. Aucune de nous deux n'évoquaient le baiser. Avait-il vraiment eut lieu ou l'avais-je tout simplement imaginé ? Lexa ne semblait pas perturbé ou pensive. Calme, sur ses aguets, il flottait dans l'air comme un parfum de mort. Ce soir devait être mon dernier soir. Lexa m'a sauvé la vie, elle m'a permis de vivre une journée, une semaine, un mois de plus entant que Clarke. Je ne serais jamais comment l'en remercier.

En montant dans ma chambre je me mis à imaginer différents scénario. Et si Lexa était arrivée quelques minutes plus tard, si elle n'était jamais venue…à l'heure actuelle je ne serais plus Clarke, mais une créature assoiffée de sang et je ferais tout pour tuer Lexa et les siens.

Jusqu'alors, je n'avais jamais cru en Dieu, en un être puissant habitant au dessus de nos têtes, dirigeant le monde, jugeant du mal et du bien, décidant de ce qui doit être fait ou non…avant aujourd'hui je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'un jour peut-être je remettrais mais conviction en doute pour me mettre à croire en cet être qui autrefois me semblait abstrait.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'étais plus la même. Je n'étais plus la même Clarke, j'étais différente et j'aimais celle que j'étais entrain de devenir. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que je réagissait aussi froidement quand Lexa me parlait de ma transformation. Car oui, cette idée de mutation raisonnait en moi comme une privation de liberté. Si je devenais vampire, si cette créature prenait vie en moi, me possédant complètement, que resterait-il de celle que je suis ? Devenir vampire ressemblait pour moi à n'être qu'un pantin entre les mains de son démon, et m'y résoudre est plus fort que moi. J'espère que Lexa me comprendra, elle qui semblait si attristait par mon refus catégorique. En même temps, n'importe quelle personne censée aurait du mal à avaler la pilule. C'est vrai quoi, qui du jour au lendemain accepterait sans rechigner que sa vie change du tout au tout ? Pas moi !

. Ce n'est pas ce soir que je trouverai les réponses à mes questions. En une soirée, Lexa venait de balayer mes certitudes, mes sentiments, mes pensées. Tout en me remettant en question, le marchand de sable fit son effet et je sombrai à nouveau dans un tourbillon de ténèbres, le noir me recouvrit le corps tout en entier, et je sentis mon esprit s'évader partant à la conquête du monde


	7. Chapitre 6 - Commencement

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien malgré les derniers évènements tragiques que nous subissons.**

 **Ce chapitre marque un tournant qui je l'espère vous satisfera. Je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance donc je vais faire mon possible pour maintenir mon rythme de publication à un chapitre par semaine mais avec le travail ce n'est pas toujours évident. Je vais faire mon maximum en tout cas.**

 **Encore une fois, je vous remercie tous pour votre soutien, votre suivi et vos reviews. Je m'excuse d'avance si la fin de ce chapitre en frustre plus d'un/une.**

 **isis7981 : Clarke n'est pas prête à quitter sa vie d'humaine et à peur de l'inconnu. Je pense que cela est compréhensible mais on n'échappe pas à son destin...enfin...la suite des aventures vous en dira plus ^^**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, le chapitre est plus court que d'habitude mais devrait vous faire plaisir...enfin je n'en dis pas trop et vous laisse le découvrir.**

 **Bon week-end à vous tous et encore une fois n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review...ça me motive et je répond avec plaisir à toutes vos questions/remarques..**

 **A très bientôt !**

* * *

 ** _Commencement_**

 _Le chant des oiseaux raisonne en de doux clairons, le vent se love au creux de mon coup, caressant mon visage. Je souris, cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas souris ainsi. Soudain j'eu une envie incontrôlable de rire, et je me mis à éclater de rire, remplissant de temps en temps mes poumons de cet aire pur qui embaume l'endroit._

 _Assise sur l'herbe, je regarde cette étendue qui s'offre à moi. C'est beau, pure, rien ne semble pouvoir troubler cette tranquillité. Il n'y a pas un nuage à l'horizon, le soleil brille de mille éclats, et je peux entendre ce doux chant qui raisonne dans mon esprit. Il n'est pas loin, j'en étais sur._

 _Et en un instant tout s'assombris, les oiseaux cessent leurs douce musique, le vent quand à lui s'intensifie et le soleil disparait laissant place à la noirceur des nuages annonçant un orage. Je ne suis plus apaisée. La joie qui, il y a cinq minutes encore m'habitait toute entière, venait de faire place à un profond malaise. J'avais à nouveau peur et mon corps tout entier se mit à trembler. Et c'est là que je l'entendis. Cette voix, si particulière qui avait voulu m'ôter la vie. Il était près de moi, me cherchait, me voulait. Et je restais assise pétrifiée_

 _« Je t'avais dis ne pas t'éloigner du chemin. Quand un loup a repéré sa proie, il la traque jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Il fait beau n'est-ce pas ? Pas de soleil, je peux sortir comme bon me semble. Voudrais-tu sortir avec moi Clarke ? Je t'offrirai un bouquet de fleure si tu es gentille. »_

 _Je fixais Anton apeuré. J'étais seule et il était là devant moi, j'étais à sa merci._

 _« Tu n'as pas l'air emballé par mon programme ma jolie Clarke. Que dirais-tu de celui-ci…Hum alors imagine que je suis sur toi, penché vers ton cou et que je te plante mes deux jolies et douces canines profondément. Puis je te sucerais le sang jusqu'à ce que tu me supplie d'en finir alors, et seulement à cet instant, je te ferai boire mon propre sang afin que tu deviennes l'une des nôtres. Bien sur tu peux choisir entre la manière forte ou la manière douce quoique je ne voie pas de grande différence entre les deux, mais bon, ce n'est que mon point de vue. Alors qu'en penses-tu ? On se fait notre petit rendez vous ce soir ou demain ? J'ai tout mon temps, toi par contre il ne te reste que quelques heures, soixante douze heure tout au plus pour être précis. Dit toi que plus vite ce sera fait mieux ça sera ! »_

 _C'est à ce moment précis que j'aurai dû prendre mon courage à deux mains et me mettre à courir en priant le seigneur de bien vouloir être charitable envers moi et mon âme. Peut-être m'aurait-il écouté, peut-être aurais-je étais épargné parce que j'avais assez de volonté. Mais je restais là, sans bouger._

 _« Tu n'es pas très bavarde, j'en conclue que tu n'as pas d'avis et que ce qui va se passer dans la suite du programme ne te préoccupe pas plus que cela. Donc, c'est moi qui vais prendre la décision finale et je te promets que je serais aussi doux qu'un agneau…enragé bien entendu ! »_

 _À nouveau il planta ses canines dans ma chaire et je sentis ma vie m'échapper à petit feu. Au départ je n'avais pas mal, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il aspirait mon sang la douleur devînt insoutenable. Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. Et je la vis, Lexa entrain de me sourire l'air triomphant._

« Han, où suis-je ? Oh mon Dieu ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve…Oh mon Dieu !

Avec autant de légèreté possible qu'il puisse mettre possible de ressentir en cet instant, c'est avec une profonde inquiétude que je démarrai cette journée. Ce n'est pas tant le fait d'avoir fait un drôle de rêve qui me tracassait ainsi mais plutôt l'apparition de Lexa. Dans mon rêve Lexa ne me sauvait pas, elle n'essayait même pas. A la place elle était spectatrice, le sourire qu'affichait son visage trahissait une certaine satisfaction de me voir entre les mains d'Anton, j'étais à sa merci et cela n'avait pas l'air d'émouvoir mon amie.

Certaines personnes pensent que les rêves sont le reflet de nos âmes, de ce que l'on pense réellement des choses, des personnes qui nous entoure. Ainsi nos rêves seraient le miroir de nos esprits, quiconque s'introduirait dans nos rêves aurait la possibilité de nous comprendre entièrement. D'autres au contraire disent que nos rêves reflètent nos peurs les plus profondes. Pour ma part je dirai juste qu'il s'agit d'un jeu machiavélique dont s'éprend notre esprit pour nous torturer. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'en avais pas encore fini avec Anton et j'ai bien l'intention d'en parler à Lexa.

Comme d'habitude, en arrivant dans la cuisine je vis le reste de la famille attablé entrain de profiter du petit déjeuner. Je n'avais pas envie de manger, moi qui d'ordinaire adorais manger surtout lors des petits déjeuner, je n'avais pas d'appétit. Comme dans mon rêve, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et le chant des oiseaux raisonnait dehors comme une douce musique que l'on écoute pour s'endormir. Je n'avais aucune envie d'aller en cour par une si belle journée mais la perspective de croiser Finn dans un couloir poussa mes pas vers le lycée.

-« Bonjour jolie demoiselle ! Quel plaisir de vous voir de si bon matin ! » Finn se pencha et se mit à m'embrasser passionnément.

-« Bonjour ! Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus ! » Lui répondis-je en prolongeant le baiser.

J'aimais ces instants enfantins, nos moments intimes où nous pouvions laisser court à nos envies sans se soucier du quand dira t-on.

-« Vous savez qu'il existe des endroits où l'on peut louer une chambre » Répliqua Bellamy en passant à nos côtés.

Je ne pus que sourire à cette réplique, puis nous prîmes la direction de ma salle de classe. Finn en parfait gentleman, m'ouvrit la porte et me souhaita une bonne matinée. En effet, nous ne nous reverrions pas avant notre pause déjeuner.

C'est donc avec une certaine légèreté et béatitude que je m'installais à ma table près de la fenêtre.

« Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui a lieu le contrôle qui contera pour 2/3 de votre note finale. J'espère pour vous que vous avez bien révisé car il n'y aura aucune session de rattrapage, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ! »

Contrôle ? Contrôle….Contrôle ! J'avais complètement oublié cette histoire de contrôle, avec tout ce qui m'était arrivée ces derniers jours cela m'était sorti de l'esprit.

« Bien, vous pouvez commencer. Vous avez une heure, c'est parti ! »

J'avais donc 3600 secondes pour remplir cette double pages blanches de mon savoir sur les batraciens. Au lieu de cela, je n'avais à l'esprit que mon rêve de cette nuit. Et si tout cela n'était pas un rêve.

 _\- Clarke, Clarke, Clarke….mon enfant, ça ne va pas ! Je te l'ai déjà dis, ne quitte pas le chemin sous peine de croiser un méchant loup. Il faut croire que la leçon de cette nuit ne t'a pas servie à grand-chose. M'enfin, cessons et reprenons. Où en étions-nous dis moi, j'avoue que j'ai un petit trou de mémoire. Tu étais dessus ou en dessous ? Suis-je bête, en dessous bien sur mais où avais-je la tête. Bon met toi en position que l'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute._

 _…_

 _-Tu ne veux pas ? Ce n'est rien, laisse moi faire je vais t'aider._

 _C'est avec une dextérité incroyable qu'Anton me poussa à m'allonger sur l'herbe fraîche. A contrario de cette nuit, je n'avais plus peur. Je semblais zen, confortablement installé, en alerte face à ce qui allait se produire._

 _Ne bouge pas, tu ne sentiras presque rien_

 _Et c'est alors qu'il planta à nouveaux ses cros dans ce qui me serait de cou. Bizarrement je ne ressentais aucune douleur, j'étais heureuse. Cette sensation, mon sang aspiré lentement vers la bouche d'Anton me procurait un certain plaisir. J'étais utile. Sans moi Anton pouvait mourir mais ma contribution, si infime ou grande soit-elle, lui permettait de survivre._

 _Et une fois encore je l'aperçu. Lexa était présente mais elle ne souriait plus. Elle affichait un air grave, et semblait furieux._

 _\- « Comment as-tu osé ! » Me cria t-elle._

Drriiinnggg

La sonnerie de fin de cour me ramena à la réalité. Je venais de m'assoupir en cour.

-« Votre copie mademoiselle Griffin ! » Ma copie ? Quelle copie ?

Machinalement, ma main lui tendit une copie blanche sur laquelle était inscrite mon nom et l'intitulé du contrôle. Je n'avais rien écrit de plus et je m'étais endormi à la place.

 _« Comment as-tu osé ! »…_ cette phrase hantait mon esprit. À quoi faisait allusion Lexa, et pourquoi n'avait-elle pas bougé, pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas sauvé ? Elle qui me voulait parmi les siens, ne bougeait pas le petit doigt devant l'ennemi. Contradictoire et à la fois fascinant, je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. Suis-je normale ?

Tout ceci n'étais qu'un rêve, je l'avais déjà fait et qui sait peut-être le referais-je. Et pourtant un détail important avait faillit m'échapper. La première fois Lexa me souriait, cette fois-ci elle avait l'air furieuse après moi, pourquoi ? Qu'avais-je fais depuis ce matin, si ce n'est rater un contrôle, qu'est-ce qui pouvait la rendre furieuse envers moi ? Il fallait vraiment que je vois Lexa et que je lui parle de cette histoire.

Un célèbre dicton nous dis que c'est toujours quand on cherche quelque chose qu'on ne le trouve pas, et c'est exact. Lexa était introuvable. J'avais beau observer chaque individu dans les couloirs, dans le réfectoire ou même devant les toilettes des filles, elle n'était pas là. Peut-être qu'elle était partie, elle m'avait peut-être abandonné à mon propre sort. En même temps, je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir, j'ai refusé sa proposition, que peut-elle faire d'autre?

Quand Finn me rejoignit à la pause déjeuner, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour s'apercevoir que quelque chose me préoccupait.

-« Ca ne va pas ? » Demanda t-il inquiet.

-« Non ça va très bien, ne t'inquiète pas ! » Et comme pour me convaincre moi-même, je me penchai en avant et l'embrassa langoureusement.

-« Tu es sur ? »

-« Promis » Répondis-je accompagné d'un petit sourire.

Ma piètre performance sembla le convaincre et c'est avant un certain élan d'optimisme qu'il engagea la conversation.

-« Tu fais quoi ce week-end ? »

-« A part travailler, je n'ai rien de prévu pourquoi ? »

-« Mes parents sont absent ce week-end et je pensais que peut-être tu accepterais de venir passer une soirée chez moi ? »

-« Ca me ferait très plaisir ! » Il afficha alors un air surpris tout de suite remplacer par un sourire vainqueur.

-« On ira directement chez moi après le service de vendredi, si ça te va bien sur ? »

-« C'est parfait ! »

Finn avait ce dont rare qu'on certaine personne, il vous redonne le sourire par sa présence, et vous fait oublier vos soucis le temps d'une conversation. A cet instant précis je n'étais plus entrain de m'interroger sur Lexa. A la place j'imaginer cette soirée avec Finn et ce qui pourrait en ressortir. Je n'avais plus qu'une chose en tête, être vendredi soir. Finn me pris dans ses bras et c'est sans le vouloir que mes paupières se fermèrent tout doucement.

 _\- « Tss tss tss…tu as du mal à comprendre on dirait…ne jamais s'éloigner du chemin…pour une proie qui s'en sort à deux reprises, tu ne sembles pas avoir envie de fuir ton bourreau. Je t'offre la mort, elle t'offre la vie, et c'est vers moi que tu accours sans faire le moindre bruit. Les humains sont si stupides parfois. »_

 _Comment, comment suis-je arrivée ici ? Où est Finn, ses bras, le bruit de son cœur qui bat au creux de mon oreille. Où suis-je ?_

 _-« Tu n'es toujours pas bavarde on dirait, peut-être que si je commençais tout de suite on s'épargnerait les long discours ennuyeux pour passer directement à la distraction, qu'en penses-tu ? »_

 _Anton, comment…comment est-ce possible ? Et Lexa ?_

 _-« Lexaaaa ! Lexaa ! » Criai-je._

 _-« Ta justicière n'accoura pas cette fois, tu es toute seule, seule avec moi au milieu des bois. Personne pour t'entendre, personne pour t'aider…un pauvre petit agneau sans défense. Mais n'ai pas peur, je ferai vite, tu ne sentiras rien ou presque rien… »_

 _Une fois encore il me plaqua sur la pelouse mais cette fois-ci avec une telle sauvagerie que je retins un crie de douleur lorsque mon dos toucha sol. A nouveau il se pencha à mon cou et planta ses deux canines. A contrario de la dernière fois, des larmes perlèrent de mes yeux, j'avais peur, j'avais mal, je voulais partir, m'enfuir loin d'ici. Retrouver Finn et ses bras protecteur, la chaleur de son corps…à la place je voyais défiler devant mes yeux ma vie, ma triste vie et je me mis à imaginer ce que sera celle qui m'attend._

 _Je sentais mes forces s'échapper, mon cœur ralentir, mon esprit se brouiller…j'étais entrain de mourir à petit feu et rien ni personne ne pourrait le changer. Anton avait raison, Lexa ne viendrait pas cette fois ci, et qui d'autre pourrait venir me sauver…personne…j'étais seule, à sa merci et je devais en payer le prix._

 _Faiblement, mes yeux se ferment. Un tourbillon m'emporta et je la vis. Lexa ! Elle me tendit sa main accompagnée d'un sourire. Elle n'était plus furieuse._

 _-« Viens Clarke, viens avec moi ! »_

 _-« Je…je…je ne peux pas Lexa…je n'ai plus de force… »_

 _-« Tu le peux Clarke, il suffit de le vouloir…viens à moi, prend ma main et suis moi ! »_

 _J'avais beau le vouloir de toutes mes forces, Anton était trop fort pour que je puisse me débattre. Son poids au dessus de mon corps m'empêchais de faire le moindre mouvement, j'étais prise au piège et à en croire les battements de mon cœur, il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps avant de mourir définitivement._

 _C'est alors que Lexa se rua sur Anton et le fit basculer sur le côté...puis d'un regard qui trahissait sa peine elle me dit : envole-toi ma belle._

 _Je pris la direction de la forêt, suivit un sentier et en une fraction de seconde je me retrouvais à nouveaux à la cafétéria._

Dans un sursaut je repris mes esprits, rien n'avait sembler avoir bougé. J'étais toujours dans les bras de Finn, paisible et le monde autour de moi semblait vivre normalement. Comme était-ce possible, cela semblait si réel.

Abasourdi par la situation, je ne pris même pas la peine de dire au revoir à Finn et pris la direction de la maison. Tapis pour le reste des cours, il fallait que je sorte d'ici. Il fallait à tout prix que je trouve Lexa et qu'elle m'explique ce qui était entrain de m'arriver. Etais-je entrain de perdre la raison ? Ce pouvait-il qu'Anton est pris possession de mon esprit ? Lexa pouvait-elle me sauver ?

Perdue au milieu de mes pensées, j'errais seule dans les rues de Borval en direction de mon chez moi, de mon havre de paix. Je souhaitais avant toute chose quitter le lycée. Sur le chemin, aucune trace de Lexa. Décidément, Lexa souhaitait jouer à la femme invisible le seul jour où je mourrai littéralement d'envie de la voir.

Arrivée devant ma maison, je lançais un dernier regard en direction de la rue espérant l'apercevoir. Personne. J'étais définitivement seule avec moi même et mes pensées.

Allongée sur mon lit, les paroles d'Anton me revenaient sans cesse. Je le revoyais au dessus de moi, ses crocs plantaient au creux de mon cou et son sourire de satisfaction à chacune de mes supplications. Il avait pris un plaisir machiavélique à me faire souffrir. Pour lui, la douleur était synonyme de jouissance. Lexa m'avait pourtant prévenue.

 _« Mon petit agneau est de retour on dirait….je t'ai manqué ? Ne cherche pas à m'échapper…Je suis plus rapide que toi ! Tu ne peux rien faire contre moi ! Tu seras bientôt mienne et je serai ton maître….Mon enfant laisse toi faire… »_

 _Doucement, Anton m'allonge sur mon lit et se positionne au dessus de moi. Un sourire sur le visage, il se penche doucement vers moi et je peux voir apparaître ses canines. Il va de nouveau assouvir sa soif et je ne peux rien faire. Je ferme un instant les yeux. A ma surprise, quand je les rouvre, ce n'est plus Anton qui se trouve au dessus de moi. Lexa est là, à cheval sur mon corps, le même sourire sur le visage._

 _La peur qui avait pris possession de mon corps se mit doucement à disparaitre, très vite remplacée par un désir inexplicable. Des flashs de nos dernières rencontres, de ses lèvres sur mon cou….l'idée même que j'étais à sa merci fit naitre de doux frissons le long de mon corps. Je brulais intérieurement._

 _Dans un geste dès plus lent, Lexa dégagea ma nuque, amenant mes cheveux au dessus de ma tête. Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, je pouvais voir dans son regard un désir ardent naitre à cet instant précis._

 _Mon coeur s'emballa. Si je ne connaissais rien à l'anatomie, j'aurai pu très facilement imaginer ce dernier éclater à force de battre la chamade comme il le faisait._

 _Lexa se pencha et vint rejoindre cet endroit devenu si convoité par elle et ses congénères. Au pincement, je compris qu'elle venait de nouveau de prendre possession de mon cou. Elle se délectait de mon sang et je n'avais pas envie que cela ne change. Puis, la sentant se retirer, j'attrape son visage et vint poser mes lèvres sur les siennes._

 _Ces lèvres que j'avais tant de fois vu et qui m'avait, dès notre première rencontre attirés ,étaient d'une douceur inimaginable. Je tremblais à leurs contacts. Très vite, cet élan de toujours plus se transforma en un besoin vital. J'avais besoin de la sentir, de la toucher._

 _Ma langue appuya légèrement afin de lui demander l'entrer. Lexa répondit et nos langues se mêlèrent dans un ballet des plus sensuel._

 _Je n'avais plus peur, je n'avais qu'une envie qu'elle soit mienne. Les mains de Lexa se posèrent sur mon t-shirt. Par ce simple geste, je compris son intention. Me séparant d'elle légèrement, je retirais mon haut tout en gardant un contact visuel. Je n'avais pas envie de la quitter du regard de peur que tout cela ne soit qu'un simple rêve. J'avais tellement peur qu'Anton reprenne sa place que je ne voulais en aucun cas risquer de la perdre._

 _Lexa m'accompagna, retirant elle aussi ses vêtements. Au contact de son corps nu sur le mien, un nouveau frisson parcouru mon échine. J'étais électrisée, paralysée par ce corps qui s'offrait à moi._

 _Très vite, Lexa se pencha vers moi à la recherche de mes lèvres. Nous n'échangions aucune parole. Nos regards, nos gestes se suffisaient à eux-mêmes. Puis elle quitta ma bouche pour descendre doucement vers ma poitrine. Attrapant mon sein à pleine bouche, je sentie monter un mélange d'extase et de bien être envahir mon corps. Lexa me faisait ressentir de nouvelles émotions et je n'avais qu'une crainte qu'elle cesse brusquement ses gestes._

 _Sa main droite se mit doucement à descendre le long de mon ventre en direction de mon entre jambe. S'arrêtant à quelque centimètre de mon intimité, je suffoquais de douleur. Non pas de douleur physique mais bien mental. Je hurlai intérieurement !_

 _Relevant la tête, je croisais le regard de Lexa. Elle souriait…se jouait-elle de moi ? Tout en continuant à me fixer, elle se remit à embrasser ma poitrine._

 _Je pouvais comprendre par ce simple regard, le malin plaisir qu'elle prenait à me torturer ainsi. Mon corps entier tremblait sous elle, sous ses gestes. Mon regard la suppliait de continuer et d'achever cet envie de satisfaction mais elle préféré prendre son temps. J'avais oublié à quel point les vampires aimaient jouer avec leur proie. A cet instant précis, j'étais devenue sa proie….son jouet ! J'étais à sa merci et elle l'avait bien compris._

 _Finalement sa main, restée bloqué sur le bas de mon ventre, repris sa course pour se poser sur mon intimité. A ce simple contact, un soupir de satisfaction s'échappa de mes lèvres. Electrisé, paralysé…je ne savais même plus si je devais respirer. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en moi, ce fut le geste de trop. Emporter par ce doux contact, je laissé mon corps et mon esprit s'exprimer. Je n'étais plus cette petite fille pudique et timide, j'étais devenue une femme assumant pleinement l'extase que sa partenaire venait de faire naitre au fond d'elle. Très vite, le souffle me manqua et dans un doux soupir je demandais à Lexa de me rejoindre. J'avais besoin de gouter à nouveau à ses lèvres._

 _Tout en continuant ses mouvements, Lexa remonta doucement le long de mon corps, le parlement de tendre baiser. Puis, un sourire sur le visage, elle vint poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ne me laissant pas le temps de répondre, elle glissa doucement en direction de mon cou et repris possession de mon corps._

 _Ses mains, ses doigts, ses gestes, ses crocs…j'étais perdue au milieu de ces multiples assauts. La sentir ainsi me prendre en otage était dès plus jouissif. J'avais perdue toute liberté, j'étais devenu son objet, son fantasme, son plaisir !_

 _Très vite, perdue au milieu de cet échange, je ne pus réfréner un ultime soupir de satisfaction._

 _Lexa quitta alors mon cou pour venir retrouver mes lèvres. Ce baiser, ce dernier baiser était d'une douceur dès plus extrême. Par cet échange, Lexa me laissait le temps de reprendre mes esprits. En une fraction de seconde, elle venait de me transporter dans un autre monde ou plus précisément dans son monde. Je n'étais plus cette Clarke lycéenne mais belle est bien une femme. Je venais de gouter au véritable plaisir charnel._

 _Fermant les yeux un instant, je me remémorais chaque sensation, chaque effluve, chaque caresse…_

« Clarke ? »

 _…_

Doucement, je sentie une main se poser sur mon épaule.

« Clarke ? »

Surprise, j'ouvris le yeux et me retrouva face à mon père. Ce dernier semblait inquiet. Cherchant désespérément Lexa du regard, je me rend vite compte qu'elle n'est plus ici. Je suis seule dans ma chambre, allongée sur mon lit, encore habillé. Tout cela n'avait donc était qu'un rêve ?! Cela m'avait semblé si réel ! Je pouvais encore sentir le souffle de Lexa dans mon cou, la douceur de sa peau…

« Clarke, ça va ? »

Perdue dans mes pensées, j'en avais complètement oublié la présence de mon père. Ce dernier semblait surpris par mon manque de réaction. Je restais stoïque, assise sur le bord de mon lit. Que signifiait ce rêve ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Avait-il une signification particulière ? Et Anton…

« J'ai besoin de prendre l'air ! »

N'attendant aucune réponse, j'accompagnais mes paroles en prenant la direction du couloir. Cela faisait maintenant près de deux ans que j'avais arrêté de fumer. Aucune cigarette n'avait touchait mes lèvres depuis cette décision. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, je n'avais qu'une envie…m'en griller une.

Marchant de plus en plus vite, la vision d'un bureau de tabac me fit accélérer le pas. Cinq minutes plus tard, la première bouffée m'extirpa de mes torpeurs. J'étais perdue, anéantis, déboussolée. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais, ce que je voulais, quoi penser ni même qui aimer…

Ce rêve, cet étreinte virtuelle, avait balayé d'un coup de vent tous mes préjugés. Inconsciemment, mes pas me guidèrent vers le parc. Allongé sur un banc, je savourai pleinement ce calme de la nuit tombante en compagnie de mon amie « nicotine ».

« Clarke ? »

Surprise, je me redresse d'un bon. Ce n'était plus un rêve, elle était là, face à moi. Vêtue d'un jean noir et d'un débardeur blanc épousant parfaitement ses formes, Lexa était magnifique. La lumière du clair de lune apportait un once de mélancolie qui me replongea immédiatement à cet après-midi.

Lexa, le sourire aux lèvres, approcha lentement vers moi.

« Que fais une si jolie jeune femme, seule, au milieu d'un parc public à la nuit tombée ? Cherche t-elle volontairement les ennuis ? »

Captivé par son regard, je n'arrivais pas à aligner le moindre mots. Aucun son ne voulait sortir et je n'arrivais pas à rassembler mes pensées pour créer une phrase. Des flashs de cette étreinte me revenait sans cesse à l'esprit. Je revoyais le corps de Lexa, nu sur le mien, et ses mains se baladant tendrement sur mon corps fébrile. A cet instant précis, il m'était impossible de me concentrer et encore moins de converser avec elle.

« As-tu perdu ta langue ? » Me demanda t-elle sur un ton amusé.

Si je ne voulais pas qu'elle me prenne pour une folle, il fallait absolument que je lui dise quelque chose. N'importe quoi ferait l'affaire. Je ne devais juste plus rester muette et figée face à elle.

La voyant s'avancer un peu plus, je fermais mes yeux, cherchant désespérément à reprendre le contrôle de mon corps.

« Et que fais une jolie vampire en ce lieu si paisible ? »

Jolie vampire, de mieux en mieux….je ne l'avais jamais appelé ainsi. A sa réaction, je pouvais aisément deviné qu'elle aussi était surprise par cette réponse.

« Je te cherchais peut-être ! »

Lexa était amusée par la situation, cela se voyait. Le regard joueur, elle cherchait à déstabiliser encore plus Clarke.

Réduisant un peu plus l'espace entre elles deux, Lexa attrapa la nuque de Clarke avec fougue contrairement aux autres fois. Plongeant pleinement dans son cou, elle ne laissa pas le temps à Clarke de refuser pour mordre à pleine dent dans cette peau si délicate. A ce contact, à ce pincement, Clarke refoula un soupir. Bien qu'étrange, à chaque fois que Lexa se saisissait d'elle de la sorte, elle sentait naitre au fond de son corps un tas d'émotions contradictoire. D'une part, elle se sentait impuissante face à ce vampire qui se délecter de son sang sans aucun remord. De plus, l'idée d'être un simple pantin entre les mains de celle-ci lui faisait honte. Clarke le savait, en une fraction de seconde, Lexa pouvait lui retirer toute once de vie et la transformer. Il lui serait si simple de la forcer à la rejoindre dans son monde sans attendre sa validation. Pourtant, une fois encore, Clarke faisait confiance à Lexa et la laissa assouvir sa soif.

Soudain, Lexa quitta sa nuque pour rejoindre ses lèvres. Ce baiser avait un arrière goût métallique. Surprenant au premier abord, Clarke se surpris à apprécier cette saveur. Cherchant à en avoir toujours plus, Clarke entrepris d'entrouvrir ses lèvres pour retrouver la langue de Lexa.

Lexa était réceptive. En sentant la jolie blonde quémander un peu plus de contact, elle se laissa apprivoiser. Un sourire naissant sur son visage, elle se mit à mordillait gentiment la lèvre de Clarke.

Surprise, Clarke ne put cette fois-ci réfréner ce souris de délectation. Elle se surprenait à chaque geste, à chaque sensation. Elle en oubliait qu'elle se trouvait dans un lieu public, qu'il faisait nuit noire et qu'une bande de vampires ténébreux étaient à sa recherche. Elle en oubliait ce gentil garçon qui l'avait appelé il y a quelques minutes à peine et dont elle avait refusé l'appel préférant sa solitude et le calme de la nuit. Non, à cet instant précis, il n'y avait qu'elle et Lexa. Pourquoi, comment ? Clarke n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots sur toutes ces sensations naissantes.

Lexa se retira doucement et fixa Clarke droit dans les yeux. Puis doucement, porta son poignet à ses propres lèvres. En un instant, un filet de sang s'écoula. A la vue de ce sang, Clarke interrogea Lexa du regard. Que faisait-elle ?

Lexa amena doucement son poignet devant le visage de Clarke. A cet instant Clarke compris ce que Lexa lui proposait. Elle lui offrait son sang. Confuse, Clarke ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle avait peur. Peur que cela signe sa transformation, peur de se laisser aller à une tentation étrange mais ce qui lui faisait encore plus peur c'est l'idée même qu'elle pourrait apprécier. Elle avait déjà soupirait lors de ce baiser alors que ce dernier avait un arrière goût métallique, vestige de son propre sang encore présent sur les lèvres Lexa. Là, Lexa lui proposait de goûter ce breuvage sans aucun intermédiaire.

Sentant Clarke sur la défensive, Lexa amena sa main gauche sur le visage de Clarke.

« N'ai pas peur ! » Lui dit-elle dans un soupir.

Bien que se voulant rassurante, Lexa comprenait la réticence de Clarke. Quel humain, sain d'esprit, accepterait sans rechigner de boire du sang de vampire qui plus est. Pourtant, Lexa le savait, elle l'avait sentie, Clarke était demandeuse. Sa nature se réveiller doucement et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher de prendre un peu plus chaque jour possession de son être. Qu'elle le souhaite ou non, Clarke devra un jour accepter son statut et croquer à pleine dent sa destinée. Mais aujourd'hui, Clarke n'était pas encore prête et elle le sentait. C'est pour cela que Lexa avait décidé d'y aller progressivement.

Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de la blonde, Lexa commença à descendre son poignet. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas forcer la jeune femme au risque de la brusquer comme la dernière fois et de la mettre en danger.

« Attend ! »

Clarke venait de lui attraper le bras. Etonné, Lexa ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle observait Clarke.

Délicatement, Clarke amena la coupure présente sur le poignet de la vampire à ses lèvres. Tremblante, elle se paralysa lorsque ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec la peau de la vampire. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle était entrain de faire. Avait-elle perdue la raison ? Elle qui hier encore clamait haut et faire ne pas être un vampire mais bel et bien une humaine était sur le point de boire volontairement du sang.

Apeurée, elle releva ses yeux vers Lexa à la recherche de son soutien. Ne faisant aucun geste, la vampire observait la jeune femme, essayant d'anticiper ces gestes. Doucement, Clarke entrouvrit sa bouche et laissa le liquide rouge et chaud se répandre dans sa gorge. Elle pouvait sentir le liquide traverser son corps. Elle ne put réfréner un soupir de satisfaction. Car oui, Clarke se délectait de ce que Lexa lui offrait. Au départ dégouté à l'idée de boire du sang, ce dernier une fois entrer en contact avec ses lèvres, lui procurer plus de plaisir qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

 _« Brave petite fille….tu comprends enfin le véritable sens de la vie. Cesse de résister, et embrasse ta destinée. Moi, Marius, je te promet une seconde vie pleine de fougue et de jouissance. Rejoins moi Clarke et tu n'auras plus jamais peur. Rejoins tes frères d'armes et tu trouveras puissance et gloire !_

 _Anton arrive…tu le sens….tu le sais….il est tout près…ne résiste pas…ne résiste plus… »_

Dans un sursaut de peur, Clarke lâcha Lexa et se mit à regarder tout autour d'elle. Cherchant vainement la trace d'un individu, Clarke ne cessait de se répéter ces paroles _« Anton arrive…tu le sens…il est tout près… »_.

En voyant Clarke agir de la sorte, Lexa fixa l'horizon espérant apercevoir quelque chose.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda t-elle au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

Clarke ne savait pas quoi réponde. Avait-elle rêvé ? Avait-elle imaginer ces paroles ? Lexa lui avait parlé de vision…était-ce une vision ?

« J'ai…j'ai….entendu quelque chose ! » Finit-elle par avouer.

« Quelque chose comme quoi ? »

« Un homme…un vieille homme…il me disait que je ne devais plus résister et que je devais accepter mon destin. Il m'a également dit qu'Anton arrivait…qu'il n'était pas loin ! »

« Tu connais cet homme ? Tu as reconnu sa voix ? » Interrogea Lexa sur la réserve.

Le père de Lexa avait prévenu sa fille. Clarke était l'élue et ce statut insinué qu'elle possédait un pouvoir. Un pouvoir inconnu et puissant. Certain vampire avait la faculté de communiquer entre eux sans la parole. Clarke semblait posséder ce pouvoir. La jeune femme n'était pas encore transformer que déjà, une partie de son potentiel se manifestait. Quand sera t-il une fois la transformation accompli ?

« Je ne suis pas sur…il m'a dit son nom mais j'ai peur de ne pas avoir bien entendu… »

« Essais toujours ! »

« Marius ! »

A ce nom, Lexa se figea. L'évocation de ce dernier était synonyme de souffrance et de mort. Elle se rappelait si bien l'époque où ce dernier régnait en maître sur le monde. Sa soif de puissance avait causé bien des ennuis et avait entrainé avec elle des milliers de mort. A la fin de la guerre, aucune trace de Marius n'avait pu être décelé. Certain le disait mort d'autre qu'il s'était enfui. Encore aujourd'hui, aucun vampire n'avait la certitude de ce qu'était advenu de ce vampire.

« Lexa ? » Intervient Clarke soucieuse devant l'état de la vampire.

Lexa n'était plus. Son regard vert avait laissé place une noirceur jusqu'alors inconnue de Clarke et à un vide infini. Fixant droit devant elle, la vampire ne semblait plus prêter attention à l'adolescente.

« Nous allons tous mourir ! » Dit t-elle avant de prendre la fuite.


End file.
